


Sing for the Moment

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Jokes, Bad Poetry, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Kidnapping, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Snape is the victim of teenage idiocy, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Villains to Heroes, but I'm actually very fond of it, don't judge me I wrote this when I was 15, dramione - Freeform, goyle just really likes ballet okay, homosexual behaviour, like seriously, please be kind, sensitive characters, singing!Draco, why is everyone crying, why is pansy the only one who speaks sense?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potion is circling the school leaving everyone it infects unable to hide their true emotions. Facades are unveiled and boundaries are crossed. An unlikely group of students pair together to solve this mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by his four best friends; Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Over the course of the morning, they had been discussing if it was better to marry for money and status or to marry for love. Of course, every single one of them had arranged marriages, but still, there was no harm discussing another option.

 

"Well, I still agree with Draco on the money thing. If you ain't got money, you can't be happy," Blaise said, cutting his sausage into pieces.

 

"Yeah, but being in love would make you happy! Haven't you got any idea about romance?" Pansy sighed, she might as well be talking to herself.

 

"Not if you couldn't afford anything," Draco put in, pointing his fork loosely at Pansy, who was sitting across from him. They were sitting towards the front of the Slytherin table eating their dinner, Blaise at the head of the table, Crabbe sitting next to Draco, and Goyle next to Pansy.

 

"You didn't let me finish," Blaise continued, looking at Pansy and then sucking his teeth, raising an eyebrow, he did this a lot when he was waiting for attention. Pansy turned back to him, starting to get slightly moody over the situation. "But, I would probably marry for love if I had the choice.” He nodded as he spoke and then started eating again.

 

"No, what is love anyway? An obsession with another person! If you value a person as much as you do your own life, then it causes problems, especially in these days. It’s best in our generation to promote status, get to know important people. If you don’t know anyone important, you won't survive this war! No protection!" Draco said. All the boys nodded in defeat, agreeing that that much was true, but Pansy simply didn’t agree;  love was important.

 

"Yes, but would you be able to live with someone you didn't love, make love with that person, have a family? I know I wouldn't be able to," she said, folding her arms after pushing her dinner away.

 

"You know Pansy, you've actually got a point there…. I’ve changed my mind, love over money-" Blaise said, but he didn't continue because Draco interrupted.

 

"Well, that comes with it; I'd prefer that. There would be security, money, and a family, what more do you need?"

 

"You’re just money-and-status obsessed, Draco," Blaise pointed out. Draco couldn't really argue with that. He just replied with, “Well, yeah...” and then looked at Blaise as if he was stupid.

 

Blaise wiped his mouth on his serviette after pushing his plate away from him. He leaned on his hand while thinking for a short time. No one said anything; it seemed they were all trying to come up with relevant points.

 

“No, I can’t do it! I want to cancel my marriage. I’d prefer to be poor and happy than rich and miserable.”

 

Draco sighed, turning to his friend of three years. “Blaise, if you had money, you would be happy. Trust me. My home life isn’t perfect but the money does keep me happy. How can’t I be happy? Look at me!” He gestured to his school uniform, which did look highly aristocratic and a lot flashier than everyone else’s. “If you look good then you feel good. If you’ve got money, you can’t run out of things to do. So you won’t have time to feel sad or whatever,” Draco argued, smiling and shaking his head at his friend’s stupidity.

 

Everyone was silent for a minute. Blaise was now drinking coffee, and Pansy was eating ice cream. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco had helped themselves to seconds, but everyone was trying to beat what Draco had just said.

 

"Yeah, but what if you married for love, and you were filthy rich and already in higher society?" Goyle said, looking up from his steak pie.

 

"Well, then it kills two birds wiv one stone, dunit?" Crabbe said, smiling to himself and shoveling food into his mouth. Draco stared in disgust at his friend.

 

"You repulse me, you know, Crabbe. Learn some manners," he drawled, shooting Crabbe daggers. Blaise smiled to himself. Even he had to admit that, Crabbe was a little... middle-class compared to everyone else in the group of friends.

 

"Yeah I know, Draco, but you're stuck up, so we’re even." He gave his friend a cheeky smile and returned to his meal.

 

"I'm not stuck up!" Draco said as he shot a dirty look to his friend before he continued eating his vegetarian lasagna. Goyle laughed.

 

"Sorry Draco, I have to agree that you're as stuck up as they get. You know you’re rich, you’re as famous as Potter, you know you’re good looking… You've got everything anyone would want, and you flaunt it!" Goyle said with a smile on his face.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Stop ganging up on him. He's not stuck up, just... extremely glamorous." Draco smiled as he nodded and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. He had to admit that he was very glamorous.

 

"Yeah, I'm just--" He stopped talking and started coughing and spluttering. A weird, warm sensation swirled in his throat all the way down to his stomach. Everyone looked alarmed and Crabbe began tapping his back. A few people down the Slytherin table stopped their conversations, being nosy to see who was choking. "I'm fine," he wheezed. "It must have gone down the wrong way." Suddenly, he stood up and leaned his hands on the table, looking alert and slightly tipsy.

 

"Did you call me glamorous?" He smirked, flashing a sexy wink at Pansy, his voice higher than usual and his skin flushed in excitement.

 

"Yes..." Pansy repeated uneasily, as if talking to a three year old. Draco sat back down, flicked his hair back and smiled at everyone, a flirty sort of attitude taking over him.

 

"What, like..." he continued with another smile, standing up to walk around his friends. " _G... L... A... M... O... R... O... U... S_ ," Draco sang, running his hands seductively across his friends as he walked past them.

 

"Erm… Draco...” Blaise stuttered. Rather than stop what he was doing, Draco didn't answer and continued to sing, a huge grin on his face. Amused by the commotion, a few Slytherins started laughing behind their hands and serviettes.

 

Draco just winked at them all and bit his lip seductively. He stood behind Blaise with his hands on both of his friend’s shoulders. He watched the Slytherin table and then leaned down and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear into Blaise's ear.

 

_"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S."_

 

Crabbe began to howl in laughter, slapping his hand on the table as Draco licked the shell of Blaise's ear while staring down the Slytherin table. More people looked over at Crabbe’s sudden outburst, and Pansy saw the Mudblood Granger and her friends looking over curiously.

 

“Draco, stop this now. You’re getting an audience,” Pansy said blushing. Draco didn’t even seem to hear her. He just turned around and sat in Blaise’s lap, continuing to sing.

 

 _“First class? Up in sky._ ” He stood up and pushed Blaise back in his chair with his foot. Blaise skidded a few meters and Draco climbed onto the table. “ _With champagne? Living my life…_ ” He walked down the table as though it was a catwalk.   _“In the fast lane? I wouldn't change... Glamorous?_ " Draco stopped walking and paused for a moment.

 

“Oh Merlin, this is rich…” Goyle laughed on, all the Slytherins either laughing or looking embarrassed at their king’s behavior. Professor Snape got up from the Heads table and started to walk over, looking like a bat out of hell.

 

 _“I'm talking Champagne wishes._ ” Draco kicked a goblet of juice over. “ _Caviar dreams…_ ” He walked over to Pansy and pulled her onto the table, while she desperately tried to get away.   _“You deserve nothing but all the finer things, now this whole world have no clue what to do with us, I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us.”_

 

“Mr. Malfoy, let go of Miss Parkinson immediately and get off the table. This is not appropriate.” As easily imagined, the whole Hall was laughing at the scene of Malfoy singing at the top of his voice on the table. As usual, Draco ignored the professor.

 

Pansy yelped in a quite undignified manner as Draco picked her left leg up by hooking his hand underneath her shoe heel, putting her leg on his hip. “ _Brother gotta keep enough lettuce, to support your shoe fetish…_ ” He grinned at her then let go, catching her as she stumbled in her high shoes. He pulled her back onto the table and then spun her around as if they were dancing together. Pansy’s expression was somewhat horrified.

 

“ _Lifestyle so rich and famous, Robin Leach will get jealous, half a million for the stones, taking trips from here to Rome.”_  He turned to the professor and then yelled, _“But you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home!”_

 

With a flourish, Draco jumped off the table, with everyone in hysterics around the hall. Draco’s smile wavered as the warm sensation in his stomach and throat disappeared, a dizzy sensation overcoming him. Suddenly, everything turned black. Pansy and several others screamed and gasped as Draco collapsed on the floor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs included in this chapter are: Glamorous by Fergie, released in March 2007 from the album The Dutchess and written was written by Stacy Ferguson, Jamal Jones, Will Adams, Elvis Williams, Christopher Bridges :)


	2. All by Myself

 

A thin beam of light shone from underneath the office door, piercing the darkness in the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy sat up in bed, feeling a little groggy and rather strange. He couldn’t understand what was going on. Why was he in the hospital wing? He felt fine… Okay, he was a little grouchy and his head hurt a bit. However, it was nothing bad enough for a night in the hospital wing.

  


Then he sat up and thought about it. ‘Ah,’ said a little voice inside his head, ‘the episode at dinner.’ He groaned in embarrassment. “The episode indeed,” he muttered in the dark. He had collapsed in front of everyone. But why? He remembered singing and having a bit of fun, then the next thing he knew, he was here. ‘Well, that sucks,’ he thought to himself folding his arms.

  


He remembered Professor Snape being really angry with him, but that confused him as well. What had he done wrong? He was just telling his friends that he lead a glamorous life. What was everyone’s problem?

  


What confused him more than anything were all these new feelings. Sure, he usually had feelings, he was human after all, but they all felt intensified, sharp. Every emotion was clearer and deeper and more defined than before. It really was giving him a headache; he felt dizzy and it bothered him. Then just as before, his throat tingled and his tummy swam with weird feelings until…

  


“I’m so dizzy my head is spinning, like a whirlpool it never ends, and it’s you that’s making me spin, you’re making me dizzy, yeah.” Draco tried to stop singing while was doing it, he really did, but after he stopped singing it made sense as to why he had done it. He felt dizzy, so he sang it. Simple.

  


He looked around in the dark and then down at the hospital pyjamas he was wearing. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only ten o’clock. He had not been here very long, so where were his friends? Surely they would want to be here when he woke up, and Curfew certainly didn’t stop them. Had he annoyed them too, like Professor Snape? Didn’t they care? He was so confused and it just made his head hurt even more. It was cold in the hospital wing, so Draco lay back down in bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. He suddenly felt awfully lonely.

  


 

Pansy watched one of her four best friends sitting in a hospital bed and looking around; he was looking for them, probably. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise and herself were in Madam Pomfrey’s office waiting for Professor Snape to come back with the test results.

  


After Draco had collapsed, everyone had immediately stopped laughing, knowing something was wrong. People simply did not sing at the top of their voices; dance around like a Veela in mating season then collapse on the floor, especially when your name was Draco Malfoy. Draco didn’t sing at all, in front of anyone. Okay, that was a little lie. Strangely enough, Draco loved music. Often people thought he was muttering or cursing under his breath, but she knew different: Pansy had caught him humming little tunes and recognised lyrics now and then. But on the table in the Great Hall? Now, Draco didn’t like music that much.

  


She was genuinely concerned for her friend. He was normally quite reserved and sophisticated. Being brought up in a rich and respectable family set you in a certain way, to a certain standard, and normally Draco had very high standards.

  


Blaise sighed from a chair in the corner and Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the desk. Everyone was silently lost in his or her own thoughts. Pansy watched  Draco lay back down; he hadn’t noticed her watching through the blinds. Maybe she should just check if he was okay? It was when she opened the door that she realised that he was singing again.

  


“Living alone, I think of all the friends I’ve known, when I dial the telephone, nobody’s home. All by myself, don’t wanna be, all by myself, anymore…” She closed the door with a sharp click when she heard Crabbe and Goyle laughing quietly from the table. Blaise sat with a smirk on his face at the sound.

  


“You guys think this is really funny, don’t you?” Pansy fumed. “Well, it’s not, not in the slightest, guys!  Someone has done something to him! Why is he singing about everything?! It’s just not… Draco…ish.” She flopped into the chair, messaging her temples. How long would he have to keep humiliating himself like this?

  


“Come on, Pansy!” Blaise responded from the corner. “It’s not that bad, you’re acting as though he’s got some fatal disease or something. He’s just singing, what’s wrong with that? Draco loves music.”

  


“That is not the point, Zabini, and you know it. He has a reputation to keep; he’s become the laughing stock of the school.” Pansy said through gritted teeth, emphasising her friend’s last name to get the point across. Their argument didn’t develop any further as Professor Snape came and drank a shot of vodka from one of the bottles, completely ignoring Pansy when she pointed out that was for medical use. He then pushed Crabbe and Goyle off the desk and sat down, the same blank expression as before.

  


“Well, sit down then! What do you think I have all night?!” he barked at his students, who immediately scuttled to sit down in front of their Head of House. They sat in silence, waiting for the professor to speak. He spoke in a calm and reserved tone, contrasting his sudden outburst.

  


“It seems Mr. Malfoy has a certain liking for music.” He knew one of them would make a comment at that, as they rolled their eyes. He raised his hand, preventing any comments from being spoken aloud. “What I meant to say is, that Mr. Malfoy’s fondness of music has lead him to this. He’s had a ‘Soul Expressions’ spell and potion placed on him.” Snape stared at blank faces. Oh Merlin, did children these days know nothing? He almost sighed but resisted the urge, taking a calming breath and continuing on.

  


“The ‘Soul Expressions’ spell was invented in the 15th century by a woman whose husband was cruel to her; she knew deep down he loved her and wanted him to show it. It makes the bearer extremely aware of emotions that may have been overlooked in the past, or kept hidden. Whoever cast this on Mr. Malfoy wanted him to pay a lot more attention to his feelings. This spell and potion can’t wear off until he admits whatever it is that made the person cast it in the first place.”

  


Silence.

  


“DRACO IS SINGING WHAT HE REALLY FEELS!” Snape yelled, giving up on the calm approach. The children in front of him responded a lot better to that, and they all muttered various comments: ‘oh’, ‘that makes sense’ and ‘okay’.

  


“So how do you remove it?” said Pansy, almost shaking with worry.

 

“I told you, until he admits something to himself, there is no removal of the spell’s effects. Do you have any idea what it would be? Or the reason someone would cast this on him?” Snape said, piercing the three with a glare, trying to prevent any lies. The group all shook their heads, and he believed them.

  


“What heartless bastards!” Pansy muttered, just before she burst out crying into her hands. The four men in room all looked unsure what to do. Blaise went to give her a hug, but she screamed “Don’t touch me!” sobbing even harder. Crabbe rolled his eyes at the only female of his friends.

  


“Pansy, I think you’re on something,” Goyle pointed out. “Draco is a heartless bastard, isn’t he?”

  


“I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE CASTER!” she snapped back, the words slightly muffled from her hysteria.

  


“You’ve got a point there, Goyle,” Blaise said looking at everyone. “People often hate Draco because of his cold exterior; maybe someone was trying to make him feel. Be less of the heartless bastard he is.”

  


“Well, that certainly makes sense, seeing as that’s what the potion is for. You‘ve basically just repeated what I said,” Professor Snape muttered. “Well, it’s not a big deal, it will be annoying, humiliating and highly inappropriate, but you’re going to have to put up with it until he admits whatever emotion that person was trying to make him feel. Until then, you three are to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. With all of his sharpened feelings and emotions, he’s going to get very distressed over something small. Anger, sadness, grief or especially depression has to be avoided at all costs. Who knows what the boy would do!” Snape’s worried tone unsettled them all.

  


“So you’re telling me he feels everything stronger now?”

  


“Yes, fourteen times stronger than everyone else, to be precise.”

  


“Why fourteen?”

  


“Well, it seems the potion maker wasn’t that skilled. It’s supposed to be fifteen times, but they didn’t put enough powered monkroot into the concoction.”

  


“Well, if it’s a potion, give him another one, an antidote,” Goyle replied.

  


“Mr. Goyle, if I could give him an antidote then I would have already, it’s a spell AND a potion,” Snape snapped. Oh, how he adored children and their cute little faces! He almost cringed at that thought. “Anyway children, bed now, I don’t expect to find you at Draco’s side until at least 6 am. He will be released tomorrow before breakfast. You may go now.”

  


Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise rose from their chairs and walked silently out the doors. They all stared at Draco in shock when they saw what he was doing.

  


“Baa baa black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full, one for the Master, one for the Dame and one for the little boy who lives down the lane. Baa baa…”

  


“What the fuck?! Oh, this is rich!” Blaise said, holding back laughter. Crabbe and Goyle were walking out the infirmary snickering as soon as they heard Draco’s song. Professor Snape stepped out the office and paused just before locking the door.

  


“Why is he singing that song, Professor?” Pansy exclaimed, looking distressed.

  


“Counting sheep, I suppose.”

  


“Sheep? SHEEP! THIS BOY IS DRIVING ME INSANE! COUNTING SHEEP! I’M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE’S BETTER. I’M GOING TO CUT OFF HIS—”

  


“Pansy, could you be quiet please? I’m trying to sleep…”

  
  
“EUURRRRHHHH!!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dizzy", a song by Tommy Roe which was a worldwide smash hit single in 1969. Which later became a hit for Vic Reeves in 1991. "Baa Baa Black Sheep" is an English nursery rhyme, sung to a variant of the 1761 French melody Ah! vous dirai-je, Maman.


	3. Leave out all the rest

 

Hermione Granger was in hysterics...and not the good type either. She was bent over the toilet in her dormitory, emptying the entire contents of her stomach into the basin. She always cried when she was sick and this time was no exception, but something was wrong, she was in excruciating pain. Hermione was running a fever and had a splitting headache which was bizarre because it had suddenly come out of nowhere.

  


She had been at dinner eating a sensible amount of food at a sensible speed when the strangest thing had happened. No, even stranger than Malfoy spontaneously dancing on the table. She had felt horribly sick all of a sudden. A weird feeling swept around in her stomach and her right hand had twitched and reached across the table to pick up Ginny’s quill. Of course, she had stopped her hand before any of her friends had noticed, slipping away from the hall easily as Malfoy was dancing with Parkinson on the table.

  


She really hadn’t thought much of her sudden affliction, because once she was out the hall her hand stopped twitching and her mind cleared. She had leant against the wall breathing deeply and staring at her right hand, horrifically frightened.  That had been it.

  


She had decided she was tired and that she should have an early night, so it was around quarter past eight when she snuggled down into her sheets, not at all worried that Ron and Harry didn’t know where she was. She was sure Ginny would check and let them know. She fell asleep peacefully, feeling fine, not aware that as she dreamed the fingers of her right hand had twitched.

  


So here she was, two hours and thirty-five minutes later (10:50 at night precisely) losing her lunch. She was scared: she never felt this bad before, her entire body was trembling with nausea. She knew she should get to the hospital wing, but she could barely stand. However, being the sensible girl she was, she knew she would have to go.

  


Wiping her mouth, Hermione stood up shaking like mad and stumbled out of the bathroom, gripping on to the doorframe as she almost fell. Stomach churning, she groaned aloud, not caring if she woke her friends up. She walked down to the hospital wing, her world spinning around her. She was sure that she was sick in the corridor a few times, but she was stuck in a state of semi-consciousness and therefore was neither aware nor particularly cared. When she finally reached the hospital wing, she did not have any more energy and collapsed onto nearest bed in exhaustion.

 

Unfortunately, this bed contained Draco Malfoy.

  


 

Draco was still lying wide awake long after Pansy and his friends had left at ten o’clock. He didn’t have a clue what time it was now. Not that it really mattered, anyway: the time was the last thing on his mind. He was still coming to terms with his sudden outbursts. Earlier when he had thought about it, he hadn’t thought it strange, but now he did. A little bit, anyway. He normally didn’t act like this, he was sure of it.

  


He stared blankly at the ceiling. ‘Well,’ he thought silently to himself. ‘It’s a good thing I’ve got a nice voice.’ At least he didn’t sound like a strangled cat or something equally as disturbing.

  


He continued staring at the ceiling. He knew lying there and worrying about himself wasn’t going to help in the slightest, but he couldn’t do anything more. He did not normally worry about things. Hell, he didn’t even have a conscience! He didn’t worry or feel bad about anything, which was simply the Malfoy way of things. Should this situation be an exception? Was he making a fool of himself? He sat and thought about it for a moment… NO!

  


Malfoys do not worry and this Malfoy certainly was NOT making a fool of himself. He was just being… eccentric.

  


“Yeah, you go along with that, Draco,” he muttered to himself. Rolling onto his stomach and staring out the window above his bed, he tried to block out all these intense feelings. He couldn’t help but feel… cold. Was this how everyone felt, this strongly? This deeply? Just thinking about another person bought a new way of feeling.

  


Blaise, for example… thinking about Blaise almost made him laugh aloud. The crazy little things he did, the little pranks he pulled, he was always winding everyone up. Blaise wallowed in the misery of his friends, especially when he had caused it. Draco bet that his friend was laughing at his misfortune right now. Unless he was in earshot of Pansy, then he’d get a thick ear. Blaise’s laugh just made Draco smile. He sounded so alive and … free.

  


Draco chose to ignore that last sentence his brain had processed and continued staring out the window at the stars. He could see Orion’s belt, the Dog Star Sirius, and his own constellation if he looked closely enough. Yes, there was Draco. As he gazed, he finally allowed himself to feel; it was as if he was feeling for the first time. The stars made him feel quite emotional. He didn’t even realise he was singing softly under his breath.

  


“Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day, catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it… fade away.” It wasn’t an outburst like before, barely a whisper, and when Draco stopped singing, he wasn’t sure if it was the potion or him. His hand slipped underneath his chin as he fell asleep, and he barely registered the shift in weight as someone fell beside him.

  


 

Draco shot up in bed; he had just had the weirdest and most horrible dream in his life and it unnerved him. He shook the horrific thoughts from his head and turned back over, falling instantly back to sleep.

  


 

When Draco woke for the second time, it was just as unpleasant as the first time. There was a loud crash of a plate smashing, a scream and then:

  


“THERE’S A MUDBLOOD IN HIS BED!!!”

  


Draco rolled his eyes then tried to get back to sleep. Upon trying to roll over, he discovered he couldn’t move because of the slight pressure on his chest. Looking down, he noticed that a mass of messy curly brown hair was curled up on his chest.

  


“WHAT THE FUCK! THERE’S A MUDBLOOD ON MY CHEST!” he screeched, panicking. However, as he looked at down her, he couldn’t help but feel bad. He was feeling… was that pity? And as he felt it, last night’s dream came back to him and he felt a void. Draco swallowed thickly as he looked down at Hermione on his chest, just staring… thinking.

  


He didn’t hear the yelling of Pansy Parkinson, or Blaise trying to calm her down: he heard and felt nothing. He didn’t even register the words falling off his lips. He was stuck in a world of emotion and only self-expression could let it out.

  


“I dreamed I was missing, and you were so scared, but no one would listen, because no one else cared, and when I was done dreaming, I woke with this fear, what am I leaving, when I done here?” Draco sang softly, his eyes filling up with unshed tears that would never fall, because after all, Malfoys do not cry.

  


The arguing came to a halt, everyone exchanging a look. Blaise in particular looked very concerned.

  


Draco didn’t notice the room was silent because his world was shrouded in silence. He didn’t notice Pansy come and sit down next to him, or Blaise’s almost-guilty gaze on him. All he felt was the heart that was beating on his stomach.

  


“I want you to know, when my time comes, forget the wrong that I’ve done. Help me leave behind some reason to be missed? Don’t resent me, and when you’re feeling empty, keep me in your memories, leave out all the rest, just leave out all the rest.” He suddenly felt the tears that had dared to wet his face, slowly coming to the realization that his friends were there. He suddenly he didn’t feel as bad as he had before.

  


He looked down at the girl on his chest. He did not smile, or feel any sort of warmth, but simply bad for her. Maybe he could take care of her, she looked very sick.

  


“OH MY GOD THERE’S A FERRET IN HER BED! MY EYES ARE BURNING, I’M GONNA KILL HIM!”

  
  
Fuck that thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Catch a Falling Star" is a song composed by Lee Pockriss and Paul Vance, and recorded in 1957 by Perry Como. "Leave Out All the Rest" is a song by Linkin Park, the song was released as the fifth and final single from their third album Minutes to Midnight.The single was released on July 15, 2008.


	4. War! huh, what is it good for?

 

It wasn’t until forty-five minutes later that Pansy and Blaise, with some unwanted help from Harry, had managed to get Hermione off Draco without waking her up. Ron was also trying to get Draco from underneath Hermione while hurting him as much as possible but surprisingly he didn’t wake her either.

 

Blaise, Harry and Pansy then managed to pry Draco and Ron off each other as they wrestled on the floor, shouting obscenities at each other. This resulted with Draco karate chopping Ron on the head and singing: _“WAR! Huh? What is it good for? Absolutely nothing!”_ getting up to dance in the redhead’s face.

 

Now that that was finally over, Pansy could sit worrying about why the Mudblood was in his bed in the first place. She was sitting on Draco’s bed in the Slytherin dormitories, waiting for him to get out the shower so she could take him to breakfast. She was fearing if he was to go anywhere on his own, it would cause disaster.

 

She rolled her eyes at the sound of him singing in the shower, something she had never heard him do before and wouldn‘t have believed it if she wasn‘t hearing it. But it was unmistakable that he was singing ‘The Phantom of the Opera’ in the shower while singing both Christine’s and the Phantom’s parts.

 

_“He's there, the Phantom on the Opera... Beware the Phantom of the Opera... In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery…”_

 

Pansy would be horrified if she knew he was acting this out melodramatically with a back scrubber and a sponge, while using the shower curtain as the stage curtains and the side of the bath as the stage.

 

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to her friend’s insanity, Pansy sat and pondered the whole situation. Okay, Draco HAD been asleep at midnight; she had walked up to the hospital wing to check. So between then and 6 am, he and Granger had managed to get into bed together and had done Merlin-knows-what. That was 6 hours of missing time; she didn’t even want to imagine the possibilities.

 

She was to have to talk with Draco about how one minute he hated the Mudblood and the next he was waking up with her on his chest. It was just… weird. This potion was changing Draco and she didn’t like it.

 

 

Half an hour later at quarter past eight, Draco was sitting with his four best friends at the Slytherin table. Pansy was moaning at him about Granger while Crabbe and Goyle randomly laughed at him . Blaise was reading the paper but soon sighed and closed _the Daily Prophet_.

 

“What’s up Blaise?” Draco asked, flicking through his own paper, looking for what might have upset his friend.

 

“It is women these days; you can’t get a decent one.” Of course, this statement started Pansy off.

 

“Women? It’s men that are the problem!”

 

“Pansy let him finish,” Draco snapped to his outspoken friend. “Go on, Blaise.” Draco nodded at his friend, interested.

 

“If I talk, you won’t start singing will you? I mean, last time we had ‘The great marriage debate’ you started singing on the table, ” he questioned. Draco smiled and shook his head. “Well, I was just reading the Prophet, the old bint who’s married to Nott… You know they just got divorced; she drained him of every penny, the manor and the lot. What if that happens to one of us?”

 

“It won’t,” Draco affirmed automatically.

 

“You would think that though, after all, who would do that to a Malfoy?” Blaise mocked.

 

“Exactly,” Draco said, smirking at his friend.

 

“It’s not women who are the problem, it’s the men,” Pansy muttered. “I mean, look at all the guys around here. They’re all pigs.” Draco and Blaise grinned as she glared at Goyle. Crabbe was oblivious, as usual. “Everyone in Hogwarts is a minger(1) and they just don’t know how to act classy or impress a girl. The only thing boys want these days is quick shag. I can’t have a decent boyfriend without getting molested but I need my virginity to get into my marriage!” She sighed. “Are we the only ones in the school who have our futures sorted? Times are changing but I feel like I’m in the Dark Ages.” She finished with a dramatic breath.

 

“I know what you mean,” Blaise and Draco said at the same time. They smiled at each other briefly when they said it.

 

“I’m never gonna get a decent guy,” Pansy complained. “And I don’t feel like waiting until I’m eighteen for my first boyfriend!”

 

“There are decent guys, look at me and Draco, we’re decent!”

 

“Yeah, you both are. But I mean, other people! It _is_ hard to get a man with the money and the looks. It’s either one or the other. It sucks.”

 

Draco pouted from across the table.

 

“Well, apart from you Draco, you’ve got money and you’ve definitely got the looks.” Draco grinned and stood up, flicking his hat on his head as he began to sing.

 

 _“I’m bringing sexy back! Yep, those other boys dunno how to act, yep! Let me make up for the things they lack. ‘Cause im burning up babe and that‘s a fact! YEP YEP!”_ Pansy banged her head on the table. Why did she say that? His ego was bigger than this school. She did not need to fuel it! And Merlin, he was singing… again.

 

 _“Dirty babe? You see these shackles baby, I’m your slave.”_ Draco sang seductively to Pansy as he pointed to his feet then smacked his hip, while licking his lips. Pansy just rolled her eyes as he sang to her.

 

“Draco,” she said calmly. “Do you want everyone to think you’ve gone completely mental?”

 

 _“I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave,”_ he sang innocently.

 

“Draco! Do not ignore me. Stop it!” Draco was already doing the moonwalk and starting to body pop as he sang, so Pansy shook her head, embarrassed more than anything else. Girls were giggling at him from around the hall, boys rolling their eyes.

 

 _“It’s just that no one makes me…”_ And just like that, he stopped and straightened up. “I’m done now,” he said, plopping back down into his seat.

 

“How did you do that? Just stop! I thought you couldn’t!” Pansy fumed. “Is this all a joke to wind me up?”

 

“Pansy, what are you an about?” Draco said, looking confused.

 

“Has no one told him? Doesn’t he know yet?” She looked around the table at her friends and refrained from screaming in frustration. “Draco, you’ve got a Soul Expression on you!” she whispered to him.

 

“Oh, right, that makes sense,” he replied, shrugging.

 

“Do you not want me to explain?” she said, panicking.

 

“No, I’m not stupid. Oh, and the “just stopping” thing, I can answer you now. I was singing Justin Timberlake’s ‘Sexy back’, yes? Well, I tried to sing ‘it’s just that no one makes me feel this way’ and that would be a lie, wouldn’t it? So I couldn’t sing it, because it wouldn’t be a soul expression.”

 

“Oh, thanks,” she scoffed.

 

“Oh, sorry Pansy, for not being in love with you!” He tutted. “Anyway, I’m going to Potions, don’t wanna be late.”

 

“Draco. How are so calm? You’ve got a soul expression on you!”

 

“Eh,” was all he said as he shrugged and walked out of the hall, leaving his friends behind.

 

Unbeknownst to him, as Draco walked out the hall, someone followed him.

 

 

Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor table, scribbling furiously at a piece of parchment. She was furious, fuming, mad, completely livid, infuriated and more than anything, upset! That... that FERRET! She knew she had not got into his bed last night and god knows he had probably taken advantage of her. Ron and Harry were watching her worried, seeing as they hadn’t dared question why she was so mad or even why she was in bed with Malfoy.  She denied the entire incident over and over, and they wanted to survive at least until the end of the year.

 

Quite a few people from the Slytherin table were staring at Malfoy. She HATED HIM!

 

She glanced up and Crabbe laughed, looking between her and Malfoy and wiping away a tear. This was humiliating and people were laughing at her! When she had woke up this morning she was in shock to find Ron and Malfoy fighting on the floor and yelling at each other.

 

“MALFOY! If you’ve touched her I’ll kill you!” Ron had yelled as he got the upper hand in the situation.

 

“Aww, do you not like me touching her? What a shame, because she did!”

 

Of course, that statement was a lie. Deep down, she knew nothing had happened. But Ron and Harry didn’t know that. Malfoy was lying! Why did he do that? And no matter how much she denied that lie, she was sure Ron and Harry did not believe her, because after all, she couldn’t explain why she was in bed with him in the first place. She couldn’t even remember being in bed with him. Had this whole world gone mad? Thinking about it alternatively, did that actually happen? Was everything that happened this morning a figment of her imagination? She tried not to think about it.

 

Hermione was ignoring all the strange looks she was getting. She simply scribbled away, her hand twitching madly and her stomach swirling. Was she still ill? She couldn’t understand why she kept feeling so weird in her stomach.

 

After a while, when she had calmed down, she looked in shock at her paper. Had she actually wrote that? She didn’t even realise she was forming words on the paper.

 

_“Why do you do this?_

_Why is everything my fault?_

_How am I'm the bad one?_

_When you're the one in the wrong._

 

_How do all my truths,_

_get turned into lies by you?_

_And why does everyone laugh,_

_when I walk in the room?_

 

_I'm asking why you do this?_

_Why do you cause me pain?_

_But you just smirk and laugh in my face,_

_Then turn on me again.…”_

 

Okay… she was officially freaked out. She turned to Ron sitting beside her.

 

“I didn’t write that,” she said, holding up the paper to Ron, looking stressed and nodded in an attempt to be sure.

 

“Erm, yeah you did ‘Mione, we just watched you.” He looked at Harry across from him with a  worried expression. “Erm, are you okay, Hermione?” he asked, putting an arm around her and holding her protectively, a gesture that should have shown comfort, but she didn‘t feel it.

 

“Oh yeah… I’m fine,” she said, her voice very high and a huge scary smile on her face right before she broke down into tears on Ron’s shoulder. Ron looked petrified at this; she had never acted like this before. She was acting completely mental.

 

“Herm, why don’t you go and have a lie down? Maybe you shouldn’t go to classes today…” Hermione just sobbed harder into his shoulder.

 

“I n-n-need to, g-go to potions first, g-g-got essay and need homework,” she mumbled, words muffled and stuttered. People on the Gryffindor table looked at her sympathetically.

 

Lavender muttered to Parvati, “Probably stressed… Poor thing, she works so hard.”

 

Harry and Ron looked at each other with knowing looks as they heard this. This must be what was wrong. Lately, she was obsessed with work. They had told her it would catch up with her in an attempt to get her to stop, who knew they would be right for once?

 

The three friends walked out of the hall, Ron carrying Hermione in his arms. They walked all the way to Gryffindor tower, not caring they were five minutes late for Potions by the time they reached the tower. They were both talking about how Hermione and Malfoy had gone completely mental; staying with Hermione in the common room until they were sure she was going to be okay.

 

Meanwhile, down in Potions odd things were happening, things that really would confirm the suspicions the two boys had…

 

By the time they walked into the Potions classroom, all they saw was the class in hysterics, people laughing so hard they were clutching their stomachs as Malfoy was giving a very angry Snape a lap dance…

 

There was something desperately wrong with that boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) (British Slang, offensive) An unattractive person (of either sex).
> 
>  
> 
> "War" is a soul song written by Norman Whitfield and Barrett Strong for the Motown label in 1969. Edwin Starr's version is most known. "The Phantom of the Opera" (original title: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra) is a novel by French writer Gaston Leroux, it was made into a musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber. "SexyBack" is a song by American singer–songwriter Justin Timberlake from his second studio album, FutureSex/LoveSounds (2006).


	5. Horny as Dandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for OOC behaviour!!!

 

When Draco had walked out of the hall earlier, he hadn’t really planned to go straight to Potions. After all, there was another five minutes until the lesson bell rang and it would be a few minutes until Snape arrived. He had plenty of time. He planned on going to the toilet and then down to the dungeons to change his jumper, the one he was wearing was far too thin.

 

Draco hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor. Pansy had explained quite a few things by just saying the two words ‘Soul Expression’.  It all made sense now, and he shook his head at himself in the stupidity of not noticing it earlier.

 

Draco stopped humming as he listened to his footsteps fall and echo off the walls. If he listened closely enough, he could hear a second pair falling just a millisecond after his. At that instant, he knew someone was following him. His hand tightened around his wand slyly in his pocket, not making any noticeable movement, continuing to walk, starting to hum again. Inwardly, he was counting down in his head; on the count of three he would turn around as he got to the corner and point his wand right in his stalker’s face and zap them into no man’s land.

 

But Draco didn’t make it to three— Draco didn’t even make it around the corner. His wand dropped to the floor as someone grabbed him from behind, lifting him off the floor; a firm hand clasped firmly over his mouth, forcing him to breathe in fumes. Draco tried to scream but this simply made him inhale a whole lot of potion, causing him to drop to the floor helpless for the second time in twenty four hours. It was a horrible shame as well, because just before he lost consciousness he realised he knew what potion that was and he knew who specialised in making them. And what was even worse was, he knew there was possibly no way he would remember this when he finally woke up.

 

When Draco did wake up again, the corridors were empty and he looked dazed at his watch. He was late for Potions. He was completely oblivious that he had just been attacked, as that was one of the purposes of the potion. Therefore, unaware, he ran to the Potions lab and banged open the door coming face to face with Snape who was glancing dangerously around the class. A blush rose to Draco’s cheeks.

 

“Since when did you get so sexy, Sevvy baby?” Draco said, leaning against the doorframe. He could taste the fumes of the potion he had inhaled in his mouth but he didn’t remember the attack. He wasn’t even aware of anyone but the dark mysterious man in front of him, tall and graceful, sophisticated and manly. Draco bit his lip as he felt a bolt of pleasure shoot right down into his groin and he moaned.

 

“I beg your pardon Mr. Malfoy?” Snape said clearly shocked at his previously favourite student’s behaviour. Surely, this was not a side effect of the Soul Expressions.

 

Draco was mesmerised by his Professor. He was drinking in his appearance, the soft black silky hair. Draco wanted to run his hand through that hair. Soft pale thin lips, Draco wanted to tug the man’s bottom lip with his teeth…

 

“Professor Snape, did I tell you? I’m having terrible trouble with my homework, could I come back here tonight to… get a little help with it?” Draco said seductively as he pushed away from the doorframe, advancing on the Potions Master who was slowly walking backwards.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, maybe you should go and see the nurse…” Snape suggested. Draco smirked at him.

 

“So modest, Professor.” Everyone in the class had went from ghostly white to sickly green and now were going pink from holding in laughter. Draco smiled as Snape couldn’t back away anymore, he had reached his chair and he dropped down into it, terrified of his student. He didn’t have his wand; he had never been in this situation before. What should he do?

 

Draco sat down in Snape’s lap and Snape predictably tried to get away but Draco straddled him, holding his hands firmly onto the rests of the chair.

 

“Aww, baby I don’t like it rough.”

 

“MR MALFOY REMOVE YOURSELF FROM ME THIS INSTANT! 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN, 2 MONTHS DETENTION! AND REMOVE YOUR WAND FROM MY STOMACH!”

 

Draco licked his professor’s ear and said seductively, “That ain’t my wand.” Anyone who wasn’t already laughing couldn’t resist any longer at the comment. Just then, Draco’s Soul Expression decided to kick in and the classroom roared with laughter that was heard all the way down the corridor. The horrified shrieks of a potion Professor as he screamed at his class to help him could be heard all the way to London. He was too old for this. This would be the death of him. He was retiring, a vacation sounded good to him at the moment.

 

A familiar feeling tingled in Draco’s vocal chords and his stomach swirled. He smirked at his professor as he danced on his lap. Snape was horrified. Fuck a vacation, suicide was starting to sound welcoming.

 

“ _You got me horny in morning and you know, I tried to call you but I can’t find the phone, I sent a message through the internet but it got rejected, I wrote letter, but the post it takes so long, so I’m about to sing this song, to let you know how I feel, what’s the deal baby? I can’t wait for you, and the things you make me do, my heart is ringing, so I’m singing this song for you. I’m horny, horny, horny, so horny, horny, horny, horny.”_ Just at that moment, Ron and Harry burst into the classroom and froze at the sight in front of them.

 

“POTTER SAVE ME! PLEASE POTTER, GET HIM OFF ME!” With that the boys broke out of their shock and grabbed Draco by the back of his robes, pulling him harshly from Snape. “HOLD HIM DOWN!” Harry and Ron held Draco on the floor, causing the laughter in the class to die down, Snape running into the storeroom.  Draco was left screaming on the floor.

 

“AWW, COME ON SNAPE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT GIVE IT TO ME BABY!” Draco stopped screaming as a liquid was rammed down his throat and instantly any lust he was feeling disappeared, causing him to look horrified at the three faces above him.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, to the headmaster office this instant,” Snape growled. Draco stood up shaking and walked out the classroom, ghostly pale and silent. Snape turned to the class, eyes narrowed at his students. “Detention, all of you tonight, with Mr. Filch. Now get out my sight all of you, except for you two,” he said, turning to Harry and Ron. The class stayed in their seats, no one daring to move. “YOU THINK I’M JOKING! GET OUT NOW!” Everyone instantly ran from the room, leaving Harry and Ron in the room alone with a very shaken Professor Snape.

 

“Sir, are you okay?” Harry said looking worried at him. Snape shook his head no.

 

“You two, thank you for what you did, 10 points to Gryffindor.” He paused for a moment. “I’m going to the hospital wing, I need you to go to the Headmaster and tell him this: Draco’s condition has been discovered and someone placed a very powerful lust potion on him. I could smell it on his face and breath. Draco’s in danger and this joke has been pushed too far. I don’t want to report it or nor am I placing a complaint, but tell Albus I’ll be going home for a few days. I have a few things to research about Mr. Malfoy. Have you two got that?” he said, looking sternly at them.

 

“Err, yeah…” Snape nodded then walked out the room, still shaking like mad, leaving Harry and Ron horribly confused.

 

 

Later that evening, rumours were circulating the school about why the Potions Professor had suddenly disappeared. However, the only one that everyone was saying was too crazy to be true WAS the true one. So far, the student population had decided a Veela had seduced him and he’d ran off to Japan.  He had fell in love with a Werewolf, then the werewolf had attacked Snape so he‘d fled the country in shame. The other half of the student population was saying something about him being fired because he was having student-teacher relationships. Some decided he was dead, and the others said he had gone into hiding because he had a terrible potions accident that had left him horribly deformed and scarred.

 

But it was only the sixth years of Slytherin and Gryffindor who knew the truth, and it was impossible for them to confirm it because A, the whole class was in detention, B, they would be killed by Snape and C, they were all wracked with guilt. But for the moment, it was only Harry and Ron who could tell anyone anything and they were going to go and tell Hermione the strange thing she’d missed today.

 

It was four o’clock in the afternoon and Hermione had stayed in bed all day. When Harry and Ron had flew up to her dorm, literally as they were avoiding sliding down the steps  they had discovered her asleep on her bed in her pyjamas. Repeating a moment of shock like they had earlier, they stood in the doorway, not daring to move. The whole dorm had scraps of paper everywhere, parchment out of notebooks was scrunched up in balls, ink blotches scattered about. Hermione was laying covered in ink, little words covering her arms.

 

“Hermione?” Ron looked around in shock, neither of the boys moving. Harry finally bent down and picked up a piece of paper.

 

_“She’s floating and falling,_

_straight through the sky,_

_wind whistling around her,_

_and time ticks on by._

 

_Falling and freezing,_

_shivering from the cold,_

_blind, scared and wounded,_

_desperate to be held._

 

_She's frozen from the inside,_

_feelings are a blur,_

_her eyes are glazing over,_

_she's dying in the cold that her life has given to her._

 

_She feels as though she's freezing,_

_turning blue from the core,_

_her heart is icing up,_

_she can't breathe any more._

 

_Her blood is running cold,_

_her limbs are turning stiff,_

_she's falling from the sky,_

_aa a heaven sent gift._

 

_She's floating and falling,_

_straight through the sky,_

_wind whistling around her,_

_and time ticks on by._

 

_She's cold and she's icy,_

_falling in the night,_

_she won't hit the ground,_

_but continue in her flight._

 

_She's just cold and trapped,_

_trapped in the ice,_

_and my heart is breaking for her,_

_as I watch her falling frozen every night.”_

 

“Bloody hell, Harry. That’s…”

 

“Disturbing…” they both looked at each other and simultaneously walked over to the bed and shook Hermione awake.

 

“‘Mione? What the bloody hell are you playing at! Is this some cry for help? You don’t have to do this! We’re here for you, whatever it is! Why are you doing this, you’re scaring us,” Ron said, gripping her shoulders tightly. Hermione looked at him confused.

 

“Ronald, what are you talking about?” She genuinely looked surprised at what he was doing.

 

“Hermione, Ron’s right, this has to stop. What’s the matter? Don’t do this to yourself, just tell us what’s wrong and we’ll help you! You can tell us anything, you’re our best friend.” And with that, Harry started sobbing and grabbed her into a hug. Not even half a second later, Ron was clutching into her as well. She froze. Had her friends gone mad? She tapped their backs slowly all the while thinking to herself ‘okaaay…’

 

After a while, they pulled away from her, both looking absolutely miserable. She felt awkward.

 

“Guys? What’s wrong?” she asked nervously. She didn’t want them to start yelling at her, seeing as they seemed pretty worked up over something. They looked at each other her then back to Hermione.

 

“Mione, this is crazy, you can’t avoid it, and we KNOW something is wrong. Just look around, it’s clear to see this is a cry for help!” Ron almost screamed at her, he was _that_ distraught.

 

Hermione looked around her for the first time at the mess, glancing down in horror at her arms and her pyjamas covered in ink. She started to panic.

 

“Guys! You have to believe me I didn’t do this!” She jumped off the bed, picking up the papers and flicking through them, pure terror on her face as she stared at her own tidy scrawl of writing. “I didn’t write these!” She threw them to the floor as though they burned her her hands.

 

“What?! Like you didn’t write that one at breakfast, we’ve seen you do it Hermione!” Ron shouted at her. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? ALL I EVER DID IS LOVE YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? MESS WITH MY HEAD! THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! IT’S YOU!” And with that, Hermione stormed out the room in tears, still wearing her ink-covered pyjamas and scratching furiously at her word covered arms.

 

 

Draco was sitting in library. He wasn’t feeling that good and he’d only just got away from Dumbledore half an hour ago. He truly felt sick to the core at what he had done to Professor Snape. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he really felt bad and because of this soul expression thing he was feeling it fourteen times more strongly than he usually would be.

 

He didn’t even have time to apologise; he knew Snape had returned home by lunch and by that time he was still being questioned and talking with Dumbledore. Snape had said he wasn’t going to report it but Draco wished he had. He felt terrible.

 

Potter and Weasley had showed up shortly after he had arrived at Dumbledore’s office, telling the Headmaster what Snape told them to. He was in danger? What a load of crap, it was just a lust potion. It was a pretty funny thing to do, if it wasn’t Snape he had molested, or under different circumstances or… it just wasn’t funny at all, actually.

 

Draco was leaning against the bookshelf, sitting on the floor. Unbeknownst to him, on the other side Hermione Granger was doing the exact same thing as him. Thinking… If the shelf wasn’t there, they would have been sitting back to back. Draco sighed.

 

 

He heard the unmistakable sound of a sob. He stiffened, realizing the noise was from behind him.

 

“Whoever you are, why are you crying?” he whispered, not moving.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” A hushed reply was heard from behind him.

 

“People who cry aren’t fine.”

 

“Well, okay I’m not, I’m terribly upset and I’m confused and I’ve just fallen out with my friends.” Hermione whispered back, leaning her head against the books.

 

“Oh, you’re a Hufflepuff?”

 

“No, a Gryffindor. What made you say that?”

 

“Oh, I thought Gryffindors were brave, that they didn’t cry. I thought they were strong. And crying isn’t strong. It’s weak.”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Hermione disagreed. “Crying isn’t a weakness, it’s strength, being able to accept that something in your life is wrong.”

 

“I never thought about it like that before.”

 

“You’re a Slytherin aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, are we that predictable?” Draco asked.

 

“A little.” Hermione sniffled.

 

“So why are you crying, oh mighty Gryffindor?” Draco questioned. The words could have sounded mocking but the tone was soothing.

 

“How can I trust you? You’re a Slytherin.”

 

“Why should I listen? You’re a Gryffindor. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? I don’t even know who you are! How could I tell anyone, no one would believe me anyway. ”

 

“I suppose.” Hermione hesitated. “I’m not really sure actually, something’s happening. It’s weird, I can’t figure whether it’s me that’s in the wrong or my friends.”

 

“Maybe it’s neither of you and it’s a misunderstanding.” Hermione froze then slowly looked down at her arms, reading the words in her head, rubbing at them trying to get the ink off.

 

“You could be right.”

 

“I’m always right.” Draco smirked, although it wasn’t a vicious one, it was more of a smile than a smirk. He was almost mocking himself.

 

“No, nobody is always right. _And even I know that_.”

 

“So, you’re right a lot of the time then?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that but I have the habit of being correct about most things. But no one is ALWAYS right.”

 

“No, I suppose you’re right.”

 

“So,” Hermione whispered again to the stranger. “Why are you here?”

 

“I was thinking. I did something bad today, you’ve probably heard about it.”

 

“I haven’t heard anything; I’ve been in the tower all day.”

 

“Tower?”

 

“Gryffindor tower.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were in the towers, the Gryffindor dormitories, I mean. I’m in the dungeons.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You say that no one is always right, but you sure know a lot of stuff,  Mystery Girl.”

 

“No, I don’t. And now I have a nickname? Mystery boy?” She smiled. Draco smiled too.

 

“Yeah, you’re my mystery Gryffindor girl,”  Draco joked, his worries beginning to clear.

 

“Yours _?_ ”

 

“Yes, mine. You’re my talking buddy.”

 

“Oh. So, my mystery boy, what bad thing did you do?”

 

“I sent Snape away.”

 

“Snape?” Hermione gasped.

 

“Yeah, you’ll probably hear about it. But it will be a lie; I’ve heard some of the rumours going around…”

 

“You sent Snape away?” Apparently, Hermione was still in shock.

 

“Well, yeah…”

 

“I can’t believe you did…”

 

“Don’t rub it in, I feel bad as it is.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Their whispers died down.

 

“Look mystery boy, I have to go, we’ve been here an hour and half and dinner is in half an hour.”

 

“I guess it is.”

 

“Will I see you around?” Hermione asked hopefully, this boy had made her feel a little better.

 

“I suppose, you might see me everyday-”

 

“And we’d never know,” she finished.

 

“Mystery girl?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you meet me here tomorrow? The same place and time?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Bye, then.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Hermione heard the boy get up, his shoes scuffing on the carpet as he walked away, leaving her feeling awfully empty. She felt strange. Hermione stared back down at her arms covered in pen, still scrubbing at it subconsciously. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her right hand twitched.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Horny as a Dandy" is a mash-up of Mousse T.'s "Horny" and The Dandy Warhols' "Bohemian Like You". It was released as a single in 2006. It features vocals from Hot 'N' Juicy.


	6. Precious Moments

 

Severus Snape had always been a patient man. As a child he was raised to be respectful of time and the fate of how things happened. So naturally as a teenager even when things were rough, Severus was patient to wait for change. Now, as a fully grown thirty-eight year old man, his patience was running thin. He was sat at his study surrounded by potions manuals and hefty volumes of ancient tomes. He sighed. Something he didn’t do unless at home. He was allowing himself to fully relax for once. He looked back down into the volume he was reading, the candle light fluttered because of the open window, it was distracting but he needed to find the cure for young Mr. Malfoy.

 

 

Things were getting desperate now, he knew that after what had happened previously that day, will remain forgotten for the rest of Severus’s life, even though he was thinking about it right now. But that was beside the point. Draco had petrified him. He was scared; he hadn’t felt so awkward in his whole life. How was he ever going to look the boy in the face again? He felt so bad for him, he needed to help.

 

 

He stared out the window, deep in thought. He could think clearer here. He was home, in the comfort of his own house. He didn’t have to worry about brats running around or disturbing him. A bang echoed from upstairs then a loud giggle and the thumping of feet as children ran. How ironic, just as he thought that, something like that had to happen.

 

 

He’d arrived home at around midday, shocking his wife but not stopping to speak. He just ran up to his study and had been in there ever since. He wasn’t even aware his children had a two week holiday and were home at the moment until he had heard them moment ago. The thought of the only cute little faces that could really make his heart melt, made a smile twitch on his lips. He rubbed his tired eyes and decided maybe being impatient wasn’t the best thing to do at the moment. So he walked out of the study and up the stairs to spend some time with his wife and kids. He could always go back to researching in a few hours, maybe two… Half an hour most likely.

 

 

 

 

Detention with Filch was everything the students had expected it to be and so much more. McGonagall and Dumbledore had taken it in turns to help Filch supervise them all day. Yes, ALL day. The potions students had started their detention by the time their potions class was normally just about to end. They’d been excused from all other classes that day to do it. So they had worked from 10 o’clock until dinner that night with only a break now and then.

 

 

Now what cruel punishment had they received for not preventing there professor from getting molested? An interesting one, they were cleaning the lake WITHOUT magic. A mountain of rubbish, weeds and Merlin knows what else was in piles every ten or so meters around the lake.

 

 

Pansy had been in a mood all day; Blaise was flirting wildly with the Slytherins as he swam in the water collecting things; or their lack of. Crabbe and Goyle had spent most the day trying to sneak off and follow a mermaid until Blaise had reminded them she was in fact a fish.

 

 

“But Blaise! She’s part human too!” They had protested.

 

 

“But Vinny!” He whined back in the same irritating tone, mocking them. “She’s got scales!”

 

 

So clearly it was no surprise that by the time everyone was at dinner most of the group was miserable. And much to the misfortune of the tired miserable people, Draco was in the best mood he’d been in all week.

 

 

“Hmm hmm hmmm…” Draco hummed quietly, a smile on his face. Everyone ignored him until Pansy slammed down her knife and fork and muttering something about her being reduced to slave labour, then everyone ignored her instead.

 

 

“Why so glum, Crabbe? Goyle? Discover that the mermaid had no reproductive organs?” Blaise asked mocking his friends… again. He would never admit that he thought she was hot too.

 

 

“Actually, no.” Goyle said helping himself to more rice.

 

 

 _“When will I see you again?”_ Draco sang still smiling to himself, thinking about the mystery girl.

 

 

“Yeh yeh, boys. I’m not stupid.” Blaise taunted his friends. Yes he did always wind them up, but he loved them to bits really.

 

 

 _“When will we share precious moments?”_ Draco sang still, huge smile for everyone to see, white teeth almost blinding Pansy. She glared at him; his happy mood was making her feel worse.

 

 

“No, it’s not actually, Blaise!” Goyle continued arguing with him. “Crabbe really liked her. You can’t tease him for loving someone!” Goyle exclaimed starting to get annoyed.

 

 

 _“Precious moments.”_ Draco was oblivious to any arguments or death glares he was receiving. He hummed under his breath as he poured himself a coffee. Draco loved coffee.

 

 

“Love?” Blaise looked at them, expression blank. “Is that was you think that was? You don’t even know the meaning of the word.” Blaise shook his head in disbelief.

 

 

 _“When will I see you aga…_ OUCH!” Blaise had hit him with the evening paper around the head.

 

 

“DUDE! ARE YOU STUCK ON REPEAT OR SOMETHING?!” Blaise yelled, ticked off at his friend.

 

 

Pansy smirked at the sight of Draco rubbing his head from across the table. She had been willing for him to shut up all the way through dinner. She silently thanked fate for helping her out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A sorry sight met anyone who ventured to the far end of the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley could be found dining alone, miserably picking at his food, unable to stomach anything. And although he wouldn’t admit it, everyone knew why his two best friends were nowhere in sight.

 

 

From the first year of Hogwarts the three had been inseparable only ever having small spats with each other but never had all three fall out and it had never been this serious before.

 

 

Ron stared hopelessly at his food. Wishing he knew where it had all gone wrong. One minute it was him, Harry and Hermione until the very end. But now he couldn’t bear the thought of staying in the same tower as them.

 

 

Hermione accused them both (meaning him and Harry) of messing with her head. Ron had been truly scared for the girl until he had realised she was right. There was nothing wrong with her, it was them. No… It was Harry.

 

 

Upon finding out the truth Ron had confronted Harry about it, only to have Harry pin the blame on him. But oh no, he was having non on that. He would ever dream of doing that to anyone, let alone Hermione. How could Harry do that to her? He must be so cold hearted to be able to do such a… unforgivable, twisted thing to one of his ‘best friends’ And if it had meant to be a joke. It certainly was NOT funny.

 

 

And now Hermione thought he was in on it. She’d never speak to him again. And Ron would never forgive him for that.

 

 

 

 

Between the hours of six and eight o’clock every evening, it is near impossible to get any attention from the house elves; and even more impossible to get into the kitchen in those busy hours. In less of course, your name was Harry Potter.

 

 

And although at this moment he should hate two certain people, he wasn’t at all. He was grieving for them. Don’t misunderstand they wasn’t dead. But he HAD lost them forever.

 

 

Harry was sat on an old worn rug in front of the fire. The last place he had expected to find himself was down here, in the company of the Hogwarts house elves. Although he was glad he had ventured.

 

 

He hadn’t thought they would have time for him so he was going to go just to get a drink and leave. This was until he had seen Winky in front of the fire her gaze lost in the flames, before he knew it he was sat next to her and another elf. Dobby was kindly making them hot chocolate as they wallowed in self pity.

 

 

This elf he hadn’t met before, Chester had spent the last half an hour listening to Harry’s sob story. At first he’d been angry at Ron for believing Hermione when she was in such a delicate state. But as this thought had entered his mind, Harry had felt an undeniable prickle in his scar. And instantly he just knew Voldemort had achieved something great. Now under any other circumstances, Harry would have gone straight to Dumbledore to report this new activity. But horror struck in Harry’s heart when he realised what it was. He was 90% sure it was to do with what had just gone on a few hours ago.

 

 

And without being able to stop himself Harry burst into tears, shortly followed by Winky who felt left out. This made Harry’s cries louder as he realised he was making someone else cry. So here he was half an hour later, still crying his eyes out.

 

 

“I’m a failure!” He wailed into his arms as he leaned into them crying. “How could I do this to them? I was supposed to be protecting them but I guess I tried so hard that I forgot I was a danger to!” Harry cried as Chester comforted him for the umpteenth time.

 

Harry looked up sniveling as Dobby refilled his mug with hot chocolate; he took time to squirt some cream onto the top before disappearing just as fast as he had reappeared.  Dobby hated he couldn’t stay to listen to Harry but if he didn’t work all through the dinner run then he would lose money as it was Winky’s birthday soon.

 

As Harry looked into the flames once more and took a sip of his hot chocolate, tears still running down his face; he vowed never to speak to Ron or Hermione again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When Will I See You Again" was a hit 1974 song performed by The Three Degrees and written and produced by Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff.


	7. Mission Impossible

 

After calming down, Hermione for the first time in two hours realised the compromising position she was in. She was in library, having sat there for another half an hour after mystery boy had left. Well of course, she’d registered that, but that’s not why she was in a compromising position at all. The reason for her dilemma was that she’d been too emotional to realise that she was sat in her pyjamas.

 

So now she was faced with the task of getting out of the library and all the way up to the tower. It was very rare that Hermione did what she was about to do, but surely the situation gave her enough reason.

 

“Fuck.”

 

 

“I still can’t believe you did that to us and got away with it. Not a detention or a… a, anything…” Pansy muttered, still in a mood. The group had finished their dinner and was drinking coffee, well; Pansy was drinking tea and eating ice cream.

 

“You did it to yourselves actually. I didn’t tell anyone to sit there and laugh.” Draco said calmly annoying Pansy even more. She was such an angry child he thought to himself, maybe he should advise her to anger management or therapy.

 

“If you didn’t do it in the first place mate, then we wouldn’t have found it hilarious.” Goyle pointed out.

 

“Oh yeah, because I woke up that morning and thought: Hmm, I think I’ll give Snape a lap dance while singing I’M HORNY at the top of my voice today, you know guys, as I normally do.” Blaise smiled at Draco’s sarcasm, even after something horrific like that, Draco still had his warped sense of humour.

 

“It’s still your fault Draco, I haven’t forgiven you yet. Not until you say sorry.”

 

“Pansy, Pansy.” He whispered, gesturing for her to come closer. “Now listen very carefully…” he paused as he put his mouth to her ear, (they were leaning over the table.) _“Girl I refuse, you must have me confused with some other a guy, the bridges are burned and now it’s your turn to cry. So cry me a river, girl, cry me a river….”_

 

SMACK!

 

“Cripes Pansy! Fucking hell, are you trying to give me brain damage?” Draco rubbed his head again. And glared at Pansy who was holding Blaise’s rolled up newspaper, which had attacked Draco earlier.

 

“You DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, are a PISS TAKE!” She yelled at him, slamming the paper back on the table. Draco tried not to laugh, he really did. “And stop laughing at me, I know very well that was NOT was of your stupid little expressions, now you’re using them to mock me!”

 

“Oh Pansy, what makes you think you’re that important that I’d go out the way to do it!” Draco said with an innocent smile. Unsurprisingly, Draco got smacked with the evening prophet a lot more before the end of dinner.

 

As it got to around quarter past seven Draco declared that he was going to his room because he had things to do, meaning that he wanted to write an apology to Snape. Blaise rose from the table joining Draco telling him he had places to be going and people to be doing.

 

“I mean seeing…”  Blaisr corrected smiling, but knowing he had been caught. Draco had laughed at that slip of tongue.

 

Draco and Blaise hadn’t really spent much time together since the whole expressions thing so this gave them both the chance to catch up, meaning think of ways to mock Pansy; as indeed, ‘Pansy Mocking’ was there favourite sport. They walked the long way around to the common room giving them more time to laugh together. Draco hadn’t laughed so much in ages. He’d completely forgotten that Blaise was this hilarious.

 

But what Draco (and Blaise in this case) found even more hilarious was the sight of Granger sneaking out the library in her pyjamas, obviously trying to sneak back to her dorm.

 

“This is so rich,” Blaise whispered then put finger to his mouth indicating Draco to be quiet then pointing at the ink covered girl, telling Draco without words to follow her. As they crept behind her, it was all too much for Draco’s soul expression and his hands instantly formed into the shape of a muggle gun. Quietly, he hummed.

 

 _“Duh duh duhduh, duh duh duhduh.”_ Yes, that right, he was humming the mission impossible tune and the temptation was getting unbearable for Blaise. So he did was any civilised, upper class, pureblood Slytherin would do. He joined in. After all, Draco

couldn’t help it, so he couldn’t leave the poor lad to make a fool of himself!

 

So as Hermione was just about to turn the corner, Draco rolled in front of her on the floor, his ‘gun’ in his hand and it aiming in three directions one after the other. And Blaise stopped her from moving to check if the coast was clear.

 

Hermione looked at them as if they had both gone mad. But then she remembered her current sanity wasn’t up to standards, so she just shrugged it off and walked past them leaving Draco humming mission impossible.

 

Wait?! She froze in her tracks thinking. Mission Impossible was a muggle movie, how in hell would Draco Malfoy know that? She shook her head deciding to ignore it. After all it was a mad, mad world.

 

 

Later that night at around 9:15 Draco groaned as he rolled over in his sleep. He just couldn’t get comfortable and was tossing and turning constantly. He’d written a letter to Snape and it had made him feel a little better. But he was still anxious to receive a reply. Now he could tell mystery girl he’s apologised and she wouldn’t think so badly of him. She’d seemed really shocked about the whole Snape thing.

 

He’d thought about her a lot before he’s drifted to sleep, wondering if she really would meet him again tomorrow. And he’d even admitted to himself he did have the tiniest of crushes on her., whoever she was. He’d laid and thought of their words.

 

 _“Will I see you around?”_ She’s asked, her voice barely a whisper.

 

 _“I suppose, you might see me every day.”_ Draco had replied.

 

 _“And we’d never know.”_ Those words were haunting him. Who was this mystery girl? What did he know? She was always right about things, modest, and she was Gryffindor. He’d have to get to know her a little better tomorrow. Oh, and he’d almost forget, she’d fell out with her friends. Probably her friend thought she’d stole her mascara when in fact she hadn’t, she’d lost it. Or something like that. Draco wasn’t interested in stupid fights girls had. But this girl hadn’t seemed stupid at all. Her words had seemed so wise.

 

“Crying isn’t a weakness, it’s a strength, being able to except that something is wrong.” Draco whispered out loud to himself. Draco hated crying and had always thought it was weak. Maybe he was wrong because she had sounded so right.

 

He felt a little bad, turning his head to the side he stared at the bump under a quilt which was Blaise asleep. Blaise had been a very good friend to him, and if he fancied someone he was always the first to know. And it had been a two way agreement to be able to confine in each other. But she was a Gryffindor.

 

 _“Everyone has a secret, but can you keep it?”_ Would Blaise keep it? He might tell Pansy, then the whole school would know. Not that Pansy was a gossiper, not at all. She would just yell at him until there was only a blob of humiliated Draco-goop on the Great Hall floor. _“Oh no, they can’t.”_

 

Friends didn’t tell each other everything anyway. It wouldn’t matter and it wasn’t as if anything would ever happen with this girl, nothing would come of it anyway.

 

He smiled half dazed, dreaming of a girl in Gryffindor uniform. He couldn’t see her face, but that didn’t matter because in his dreams he knew the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips and how her hand felt in his. He drifted into a proper sleep comfortable for the first time that night. Feeling fully relaxed since the earlier that night when he had seen her.

 

 

Severus had been wrong in thinking seeing his kids and wife would distract him. He was currently sat in the nursery, a two year old asleep in his arms, a 6 year old and an 8 year old playing wizard snap. And of course his wife snuggling into him on the couch. He’d only been at school a few months but Merlin how he had missed them.

 

His wife was quietly reading through a book for him as he smoked a cigarette, holding tightly to his little boy making sure the smoke didn’t go on him.

 

As soon as Jacob had fallen asleep and Amelia and Robert had started playing snap, he had explained the whole thing to his wife Arazona. And so she had listened intently, laughing at the last incident and had agreed to help him. After all her husband was over worked and underpaid and she wanted him to relax a while. So she was sat reading an Expressions book to him in the candle light. This went on for about 25 minutes, both Severus and Arazona enjoying their comfortable embrace, until their maid Taylor informed them a Malfoy had sent a letter.

 

Severus had been hesitant to open it, not knowing which Malfoy it was from by the wax seal. And the older Malfoy was never polite by post, well, any of the time really. But he was relieved to find it was in fact from Draco. He smiled lightly as he read the letter out loud to his wife, careful not to wake Jacob.

 

_Professor Snape,_

 

_It’s Draco, don’t worry I’m not writing to attack you verbally or to complain. You may be a bit surprised by this, as I’m normally stubborn but I want to apologise. Even though it wasn’t my fault what happened earlier today I do feel responsible for what happened. And I’m sorry for putting you in such a… inappropriate position. And I can’t thank you enough for removing the potion; I doubt anyone else could have figured what was wrong with me._

_And by the way sir, you’ll be please to know that your potions class, minus Potter, Weasley and Granger, and myself, were out into a full day detention of cleaning out the lake! We can only imagine how vile it must have been, so I’m sure that will brighten your spirits!!_

_I hope to see you back in school soon sir and happy and healthy, and hopefully not TOO mentally scarred. Sorry again professor._

_Enjoy your break from school._

_D.Malfoy._

 

_Ps. I’ll keep you updated on my soul expressions._

 

“Draco’s such a lovely boy Severus but I’m afraid I’ll never be able to look at him the same ever again.” Arazona giggled, a smile playing on her lips.

 

“It wasn’t you that had his ‘wand’ pressed against your stomach.” Severus replied, he couldn’t help but smile though, no matter how embarrassing it was for him, he was sure Draco would be suffering more. He always had that to make him feel better. “Anyway, let’s swiftly change subject. Back to the potion.”

 

“Severus you’re not getting anywhere, we’re going to be here all night, why don’t you research the spell.” Arazona advised. Severus ‘hmmm’ ed, Arazona sighed and went to get another book from the library.

 

While she was gone Amelia and Robert soon filled her place on the sofa. Not he like was complaining.

 

“Why are you home so early, daddy?” His middle child Amelia asked.

 

“And why are you children not at school. I bet you knew I was home didn’t you and you’re skiving school to see me.” He teased them. They giggled.

 

“No we’re not father, promise,” Said Robert. He was the spitting image of Severus, minus the crooked nose from it being broken about 60 times and the greasy hair from working with potions. “We’ve got a two week break off school, it’s a holiday.”

 

“Oh. Well, I’m home because Draco Malfoy is a bit poorly and I need to help him.” Their father replied to them.

 

“Oh, will he be okay daddy? I like Draco.” Amelia said looking a tad upset.

 

“He’ll be fine sweety, now shouldn’t you children be in bed?” He looked at them stern but he couldn’t resist smiling at their sleepy faces and just mentally shrugged as they snuggled into him. And soon he couldn’t resist any longer and fell to sleep holding the best things that had ever happened to him closely never wanting to let go.

 

He didn’t feel his wife watching them sound asleep on the settee. She smiled from the doorway clutching a book to her chest. She loved them all so dearly and Severus was so exhausted from work that she decided to switch the roles for a while and walked into her husband’s study, vowing to find something useful by morning.

 

 

When Draco woke up the next morning he was feeling unnaturally happy. He had dreamt of his mystery girl. If this would have been happening to him a few weeks back, he wouldn’t have dared to think and feel what he was doing now. But this potion was changing him, he knew that and he loved it.

 

Such a euphoric feeling was sending his Soul Expression crazy and it insisted Draco woke his friends up to join in his happiness.

 

 _“WAKE UP IT’S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!!”_ Draco sang as he jumped up and down pulling up his trousers. Blaise shot up in bad at the loud voice that had just invaded his mind, Crabbe and everyone else slept on.

 

“Draco, you twat!” He swore as he lay back down and turned over putting a pillow over his head as Draco sang.

 

“But Blaise!” his voice mumbled from underneath a jumper being pulled over his head. Blaise lifted the pillow to be greeted with the sight of Draco dancing around the dormitory singing, _“I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and,”_

 

“Draco shut the fuck up. “ Blaise said sharply before plopping the pillow back on his head.

 

 _“AND GAY!!!”_ Draco sang louder as he skipped into the bathroom, imitating an opera singer.

 

“MALFOY! It’s 6:45 in the morning!” Blaise’s voice shouted through the pillow.

 

 _“I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming, how charming I feel! And so pretty! That I hardly can believe I'm real!”_ Draco continued.

 

Theodore Nott, the 5th roommate, listened quietly to Blaise and Draco arguing so early in the morning. He sat and laughed to himself about Draco singing such… gay songs. He smiled. Thank god he never got close to his dorm mates. He had a huge feeling at was going to be a long day for Draco’s friends. But Theodore, being the true Slytherin he was just laughed. This was a good start to the day. Oh, this was a brilliant start, he had a feeling things were going so well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cry Me a River" is the second single from Justin Timberlake's solo debut album Justified. Released on December 17, 2002, the single, which features guest vocals and production by Timbaland & Scott Storch. The original Mission:Impossible theme music was written by Danny Elfman, Hans Zimmer, and Michael Giacchino. "I feel pretty" is from West Side Story which is an American musical with a book by Arthur Laurents, music by Leonard Bernstein, and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim. "Wake Up" was by Boo Radlay.


	8. Intermission with Snape

 

 

 

The morning brought the usual cold and lonely feeling that made Severus want to pull the duvet over his head. That was until he realised he was at home and he automatically reached over to the other side of the bed searching for his sweetheart that was normally there. Finding the space empty he sat up, his hair sticking up and all tangled, his eyes half open and a look of pure confusion on his pale face. Unknown to him Arazona would have found this adorable, especially as he yawned scratching the back of his head and looking around the room.

 

He stretched gracefully and stumbled out of his bedroom looking for his wife, it must be about 6 am and there was no reason for her to be out of bed. As he walked down the corridor he opened every set of curtains that he passed, the hallway flooded with light. He walked through the hall in nothing but a pair of baggy low rise pyjama pants. He walked upstairs to the second floor. He avoided all the floorboards that creaked so he wouldn’t wake his children up as he tip toed past their bedrooms opening their doors slowly checking if Arazona was there.

 

He remembered falling asleep on the couch with Jacob, Amelia and Robert and he remembered Arazona wasn’t there. Around about 2 am he’d woke up with a crick in his neck and picked up his kids one by one tucking them into bed. Then had managed to untangle himself from his pompous robes and pull on the slacks. Come to think of it, had Arazona been there when he collapsed on the bed?  Well he wouldn’t have known as he was snoring by the time his head hit the pillow.

 

“Oops,” he whispered to himself. Well the next place after the children’s rooms he should look was the kitchen; she might be having an early breakfast. He walked down the two flights of stairs and into a completely empty kitchen. He walked into the dining room, nope not there. So his suspicions getting the better of him, he walked back upstairs to the first floor, where the study, 2nd lounge, his bedroom and bathroom were. Upstairs was the kids’ floor to put it bluntly.

 

He walked right to the end of the corridor where his study was to find his wife asleep still fully dressed in yesterday’s clothes, leant back in his chair feet up and trying to snuggle into the back of the seat. Parchment and books littered his desk and he stared at her tired face, there was no doubt she’d been awake all night. His heart melted, she really was heaven sent. He sat on the desk slightly to the side of her; he picked up some of the parchment flicking through it. He smiled admiring her, his eyes flicked from the parchment to her, he put it back down. He didn’t know what he must have done in a past life to deserve her but it was something bloody huge he was guessing.

 

He had met Arazona at school; she was a year younger than him, a Ravenclaw actually. Very smart, witty and just… beautiful. Severus had wanted her thinking it was no harm to dream. Until before he knew it he had her and then they were living together. Then they were married and had 3 beautiful children. The years had passed so quickly.

 

He stared at her pale face, they were alike in many way. Yes, they were both obsessed with potions, worshipped their children and hated Voldemort, but who didn’t? Well, apart from the potions bit, maybe. But the attraction was much deeper than that.

 

When he first met her he was startled by her beauty and she still took his breath away every day. He didn’t know what she was doing with someone like him, he wasn’t exactly good looking. But she made him feel beautiful as… stupid as it sounds. She did! She’d done what no one else would dare too, she let herself see the real him and she’d feel in love. He’d done the exact same, he’d let someone into that icy heart of his. Well, it had been melting for years now.

 

Arazona was petite and around 5 foot 3; she had straight brown hair and hazel eyes and to Severus she was walking perfection. When she did little things like this for him, it possibly made him fall deeper in love with her. He couldn’t resist any longer and leant forward pressing an achingly soft kiss to her lips, her eyes fluttered as she woke up recognising the feel of him and she kissed back. She wished she could wake up like this every morning. Alarm bells went off in her head as she remembered something from last night.

 

“Snemmerus!” He pulled away, kissing her nose as she had been trying to talk and kiss at the same time.

 

“Erm, where is it?!” She picked up the notes she had been writing last night.

 

“I found out something interesting last night, listen to this.” She looked into his eyes telling him silently to really listen closely; she leaned into him while reading.

 

 _“The Soul Expression spell is graded one of the most high risks spells that was commonly performed within the 18th century. It is well known for the large amount of risks associated with it due to the complexity of the spell as well as the side effects upon successful spellcasting. The Soul Expression or_ abscondita est in anima _, has a high chance of “bouncing” on inanimate objects as it requires to touch human skin directly to work. Even when successful, it is never guaranteed that part of the spell has not bounced and jumped to the nearest surrounding human(s); although weaker, these bounced expressions are no less threat. Diagnosis of the Soul Expression spell has not yet been developed without the addition of the_ abscondita est in anima _partner potion, which is traceable through bloodwork._ _In many cases people have lived with a soul expression their whole life not aware, fortunately a reversal spell was developed in the 19th century. See page 133 for more information.”_

 

“This is brilliant, just what I was looking for, what does it say about removing the potion though?” Snape asked.

 

“ _Soul expressions varying dramatically, diagnosis remains problematic. Symptoms include - dramatic change of behaviour, depression, anxiety, paranoia, complex mood disorders, fluctuating mood swings, euphoric behaviour, unexplainable change of mental capacity …”_

 

 _“...With the spell cast, it affects person’s body and does not fully invade their mind. After completing an ‘expression’ the bearer may experience confusion, memory loss and disorientation. It is medically advised by Health Care Agencies worldwide that patients suffering with soul expression should be mood monitored due to the high risk of depression, anxiety and further side effects. It is estimated that patients with_ abscondita est in anima _spell experience emotions up to 10 times stronger than unaffected person, whereas a patient with both potion and spell may feel it up to 15 times.”_

 

 _“Use of this spell has was ill advised in the turn of the 20th century, though cases are still being reported. Single use of the spell when not in correlation with the potion can cause severe side effects as capacity and logic are largely unaffected, patients display unsociable behaviour and verbal and physical aggression due to the stress of the loss of control and free will over their bodies. It has been known to incapacitate patients long term. See page 147 for more information.”_ Arazona stopped reading waiting for his response.

 

“So you’re telling me, there could be other kids that have got it on them?” Snape sighed, starting to feel a bit panicked. “How far can if reflect to?” he asked, deep in thought, he pulled Arazona close hugging her tight.

 

“It didn’t say, it just said it bounces to the nearest humans.”

 

“So you’re telling me, people as far as the Gryffindor table could have a soul expression on them and no-one would be any wiser?”

 

“Unfortunately, Severus, yes,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

 

“I think I best write Dumbledore.” She pulled out the embrace.

  
“Yeah you do that sweety, and to Draco too, I’ll go make you some coffee and get a painkiller, you might need it later.”

 


	9. Come fly with Me

 

Draco had been shocked to find that as soon as he’d tried to tuck into his breakfast he was being dragged away by the screaming captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and shoved to the exit in the great hall, Pansy and Blaise staring after them in confusion.

 

“Malfoy, you shit! What’s with you? You’ve never miss practice! Where the fuck’s your kit? You do realise we have a match in 2 hours! Where the fuck have you been?” he spat into Draco’s face. Poor Draco tried not to cringe.

 

Where had he been? Hmm… Well, the first thing that came to his mind was the image of him dancing in the dorm as he got dressed and singing into his hairbrush. But he wasn’t sure whether an explanation involving ‘I’m so pretty’ would do him any good. So he just shrugged and studied his nails, acting as though he was not interested.

 

“Well, here’s the thing, Draco,” the captain said talking calmly to him; Draco ignored the fact he was talking to him as though he was an infant. “Well, there are 7 players on a Quidditch team and it just so happens that includes you, the seeker, now Draco; I know you probably don’t know this… BUT YOU’RE THE GOD DAMNED MOST IMPORTANT PLAYER! NO SEEKER, NO GAME! SO GET YOUR SCRAWNY ARSE INTO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND I EXPECT TO SEE YOU ON THE PITCH, IN FULL UNIFORM IN 10 MINUTES!” And with that he stormed off leaving Draco with a strange expression on his face.

 

“YEH… WELL…” Draco was lost for words. “MAYBE I DON’T WANNA PUT ON MY UNIFORM, EVER THINK OF THAT, EY!” he yelled to the retreating back of his captain. “MAYBE I’M TOO SEXY FOR YOUR GAY UNIFORM!” Draco yelled, leaning back against the doorway, everyone at the house tables staring at him.

 

Tingle…

 

Swirl….

 

“Shit.” Draco walked out the hall singing, “I’m too sexy for your shirt, and too sexy for your shirt so sexy it hurts! And I’m too sexy for your…” Unsurprisingly, the entire hall thought he had gone mad.

 

 

 

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning, silently willing her day to end already. She couldn’t be bothered with facing anyone at the moment, and it was only ten am.

 

Last night when she had finally got back to her dorm, minus the help of that Zabini bloke and Malfoy; she had showered changed and went to bed early. But her dreams had been plagued with a Slytherin boy, some poems wrote in blood and Harry and Ron yelling at her telling her it was all her fault. But her faceless Slytherin Mystery Boy had just been repeating in that hushed tone she recognised him by.

 

_“Hermione, it’s all a misunderstanding, it is nobody’s fault. You’ve all got it wrong!”_

 

Hermione, suddenly remembering this, sat up in bed. Why had those words stood out so clearly in her head? The mystery boy had said something similar to her yesterday.

 

“Maybe it’s neither of you and it’s a misunderstanding,” she repeated his words from last night. Surely, he couldn’t be right? But Hermione knew her subconscious often picked up things, never letting her forget things or the smallest of details. Maybe, just maybe this mystery boy was right.

 

And with that she jumped out of bed and started heading for the library. Thankfully, she remembered to get dressed into something more… well… anything but her pyjamas.

 

 

Draco was never nervous when flying, he absolutely loved it. But today, he was scared out of his wits. Not because of the match but because of the flying. Every time he tried to even touch his broom a familiar tingle swept over his voice box and a swirl twisted it’s way through his stomach. So he was still sat in the locker room, fully uniformed with all the necessary protective Quidditch armour strapped to his body. He gazed down at his gloved hands… his shaking gloved hands.

 

“That’s it! I can’t do it! Morgan, MORGAN!” Draco yelled walking onto the pitch.

 

“Draco, I explained this earlier. But sorry, my mistake I forget to tell you! YOU NEED A BROOM TO FLY!” The furious captain barked at Draco, his eyes following the other players doing laps around the pitch.

 

“Look Morgan.” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Look, I really don’t think I can play today. I’m not feeling so good, I just,” Draco couldn’t speak anymore. His soul expression was making everything so hard for him and now he was getting emotional. Malfoy’s don’t get emotional!

 

“Malfoy, you ARE playing this match! And don’t you dare turn on the waterworks! What are you, a Death Eater or a Dark Lord?”

 

“You’ll get yourself killed using that expression. I advise you stick to the muggle ‘man or mouse’ thing,” Draco pointed out, his arrogance returning to him.

 

“Draco, just answer my question!” Morgan said exasperated he was so tired with Draco. And he was rapidly losing his patience with the boy.

 

“Neither, I want to be my own person.” Draco mumbled.

 

“Well, sorry to inform you it doesn’t work that way. There are two types of people, the Death Eaters, those influenced by people, people who do as they are told, just get on with life. And there are the Dark Lords; the ones who influence people and stand up for what they believe and will do anything to get what they want. Now what are you?”

 

“What about the Gryffindors?! They aren’t Death Daters or Dark Lords. Why can’t I be one of them?” Draco slipped before he could stop himself.

 

“Draco, it’s a figure of speech but if it makes you feel better then take Potter for example, he’s a Dark Lord. Well, not literally, but he leads and influences people, he takes charge and does what he needs to do. Understand? Now, what are you?! Best hurry up and decide, but either way you’re playing this match. If you’re a Death Eater you’ll get your arse into gear and if you’re a dark lord you know I’m right. Now scram! Get your broom!” Morgan yelled, turning his attention back to the team. He hadn’t left the discussion open for Draco. Draco sighed.

 

He walked down the pitch and back into the locker room, cursing the whole way. But he wasn’t a ‘Death Eater’ or a ‘Dark Lord’ he was his own person and it just so happened this person was infected with a Soul Expression. Draco smirked as he closed his hand around his broom and a familiar feeling into his stomach.

 

 

Hermione was sat in the library surrounded by books on confusion and memory loss, because after all it was the only thing she could pinpoint wrong at the moment. She was sat at a table staring out at the Quidditch pitch. She knew there was a game on today, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff she thought, not positive though. Harry and Ron would both be there, she knew that and that was one of the reasons she didn’t go. Well she didn’t need to really; she knew that Malfoy would catch the snitch anyway. He always did, well unless he was up against Harry then he didn’t stand a chance. She couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

 

She looked back down at the text in front of her, to her dismay she was still at the table of content. She hadn’t been sure what to read and it would be such a… task to read it all. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn’t be bothered.

 

That was another thing she couldn’t understand lately. She was always exhausted and she just couldn’t be bothered with doing things. Okay, that was lie, she always felt like that, but the weird thing was that was now when she was tired she slept and when she couldn’t be bothered she just didn’t do it.

 

Yesterday, after Harry and Ron had left her, she had gone up to her dorm meaning to revise but she just… didn’t. She wanted to but it was almost as though her body was disobeying her commands. Which was impossible, she knew that. But it just felt that way.

 

Another thing, these past few days it felt as if all she did was sleep. That night she was ill, she’d slept from around eight until 10:50 then a huge chunk of her memory was missing but she woke at eight am. And when Ron and Harry made her have the day off and she’d slept from ten am until at least four! After meeting mystery boy she’d managed to sleep from nine last night until ten this morning, she couldn‘t understand it.

 

Maybe she should just go and see Pomfrey. Then she remembered her reaction to finding her and Draco in bed together, that was only two short days ago, and just… no.

 

“Maybe not then.” Hermione then went to get another book.

 

 

Meanwhile at the Quidditch match Draco was having the time of his life! Currently he was dancing while balancing on his broom. He’d stolen the commentator’s microphone and was enjoying singing to his ‘audience’ desperately trying to get Madam Hooch to dance with him.

 

“ _Come fly with me! Lets fly lets fly away!”_ Draco sang in his classy pretty impressive voice, wiggling his eyebrows at Madam Hooch. “Oh come on Hoochy! Lighten up!” he said grabbing her arm.

 

“Mr. Malfoy!” She struggled and blew her whistle but the players carried on playing and Draco carried on singing.

 

“ _If you could use some exotic booze…”_ Draco was really milking the crowd, everyone was finding it hilarious. Well… apart from Pansy.

 

“Surely, headmaster! Can you tell Mr. Malfoy to stop this nonsense?” Madam Hooch declared flying up to the teachers stand.

 

“Actually... No. There is nothing in the rules that say the seeker cannot use singing or dancing as a diversion so really all we can do is sit back and watch,”  Albus said calmly.

 

“ALBUS!” Minerva McGonagall scolded. “I’m sure I know what is wrong with Mr. Malfoy and you are encouraging it! Stop him this instant!”

 

“Fair point professor…” He sighed, standing up. “Mr. Malfoy!” No answer, Draco continued. “MR. MALFOY!”

 

“Fly, let’s fly away…”

 

“MR MALFOY! WOULDN’T PROFESSOR SNAPE LOOK CHARMING IN A TUTU?” This certainly caught Draco’s attention and brought him out of his expression so fast he almost fell off his broom.

 

Professor Dumbledore motioned for him to follow him. He needed to speak to him anyway and some other students. Albus hated to admit it, but he needed their help.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Too Sexy" is a song by English trio Right Said Fred from their album Up. "Come Fly with Me" is a 1957 popular song composed by Jimmy Van Heusen, with lyrics by Sammy Cahn. "Come Fly with Me" was written for Frank Sinatra, and was the title track of his 1958 album of the same name.


	10. One of Us

 

Draco and company, as well as Potter and Weasley, had just spent the past twenty minutes sitting in the office with Dumbledore while he explained about a letter Professor Snape had sent.

 

Draco was a little annoyed that the two Gryffindors were getting in on the big secret but he supposed it was because they could probably help them out. He hated to admit it, but they usually did miraculous things like… foil Voldemort's plans and slay basilisks and open secret chambers, you know generally save the world now and then. The usual really. A potion would be nothing to them. Draco promised to himself he would not let that happen though, he had to beat Potter at something.

 

“So you’re telling me, Malfoy has this ‘Soul Expression’ cast on him that can’t be removed and while it was being cast it could have reflected and hit someone else. And you have no idea how many people it has affected?” Ron asked, looking surprised.

 

“I hadn’t even noticed Malfoy had anything wrong with him, no offence, Malfoy,” Harry said turning to Draco as an afterthought.

 

“Well, no offence Potter, but if you hadn’t noticed I’ve been singing my heart out all this week! Are you deaf or just plain ignorant?!” Draco shot back.

 

“Now you see here, Malfoy,” Ron growled starting to stand up, Blaise who was sat by him pushed him back down staring daggers at him. No-one would hurt a friend in front of him. No-one.

 

“Boys, boys, calm down, I need you co-operate. Have any of you noticed any strange behaviour amongst your fellow pupils? Draco was affected first on Thursday and it’s now Saturday, so in that timescale have you witnessed anything strange?” Dumbledore questioned.

 

Harry and Ron who had been sitting at opposite ends of the office ignoring each other exchanged a glance but said nothing.

 

“Well then, in that case I need you seven to keep a close eye on your house mates and even students from other houses. No-one can know about this, especially since Mr. Malfoy has already been a target. We can’t be putting more students in danger. Do you understand? And I don’t want any of you fighting.” He looked at them all individually take time to look into their eyes one by one. “You all need to co-operate. Do I have your word?”

 

Everyone nodded, all very stubbornly, but they still nodded all the same.

 

 

As the seven left the office, they all split off in different directions, Draco and Blaise went back to the dormitories, and Pansy went to the library while Crabbe and Goyle strolled down to the great Hall. This left Harry and Ron looking at anything but each other.

 

“Look I-” they both said at the same time. Ron smiled at Harry, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Do you want to go down to the kitchens? I think we have a lot to talk about.” They both walked down in the direction of the floor the kitchen was on. When they got to the portrait they completed the usual ritual of ticking the pear, they sat down in front of the fire like Harry had done the other day.

 

Harry leaned back on his hands with his legs out straight in front of him crossed. Ron was sat crossed legged picking at the rug they were sat on. With a ‘pop’ Dobby appeared in front of Harry.

 

“Is there anything I can be getting you Mr. Harry Potter, sir? Some hot chocolate again, maybe?” Dobby asked, bowing to Harry.

 

“Erm, yeah, that would be nice thank you, Dobby.”

 

“Anything you wish Mr. Harry Potter, Dobby would also like to apologise for not being able to talk to you the other day, it is just that Dobby is saving up to get Winky a new uniform he is.” Dobby said to him looking very sorry, his huge eyes kind of gave him the effect of ‘puppy dog eyes’.

 

“It’s fine, Dobby, do thank Chester, though.”

 

“Oh, Chester was honoured he was, you cried on his shirt, he is saying he is never to wash it, being blessed with your tears on him.” Okay, Harry thought that was kind of creepy but never the less, he had helped him, and he was a house elf after all, they all were a bit creepy…

 

“Oh, right. Erm, Ron do you want anything?” Harry said turning to Ron, but before he could answer Dobby had ‘popped’ away with his nose up in the air. “DOBBY YOU WILL GET RON SOME TOO!” Dobby who was in the cupboard muttered something indistinguishable, but Harry knew he wouldn’t dare disobey him anyway.

 

A second later Dobby appeared with two mugs of hot chocolate and gave Harry his and put Ron’s on the floor then disappeared again. Harry cast him a look to say sorry. There was a silence for a while they both sipped their drinks.

 

“So…” Ron said staring into the fire. They were both awkward.

 

“I came here when we fell out you know,” Harry said smiling to himself, still staring into the fire. “I made a vow never to speak to you both ever again.”

 

“Look about that, I’m sorry, Harry…”

 

“Ron, just hear me out. I, when I came down here, by the time I’d cried everything out and sat and thought about it, I was so sure you were right; I still think you are.” Harry avoided looking at his friend.

 

“Harry, are you telling me it was you that cast the spell?” No matter how much Ron stared at Harry he didn’t turn and look but stared into the fire still.

 

“Well, yes, no. I don’t know! That’s the thing, I was talking to Chester and Winky and was just… bitching I guess, and when I was explaining what had happened to Hermione, my scar tingled. It was HIM Ron, and after that I’ve been convinced he’s been like possessing me or something. It’s too much of a coincidence that right at that moment, right after me and you guys fought, my scar hurt. And I don’t know what’s happening to me!” Harry said, obviously stressed biting on his bottom lip, his fringe was long and covered his eyes, so Ron couldn’t tell whether he was crying or not.

 

“Wow wow wow Harry mate, calm down. Just think about what you’re saying for a bit. Just because you scar hurt don’t mean you’ve been poisoning people,” Ron said in a rush to reassure his friend.

 

“Poison? I didn’t say anything about poison,” Harry whispered.

 

“I meant the lust potion Malfoy got put on him, it just doesn’t add up. You were with me when someone did that to him, we were walking ‘Mione to the dorm remember and when Malfoy first started singing you were sat next to me, you didn’t even have your wand with you!!!” Ron tried to convince Harry; he put down his hot chocolate for a second.

 

“I… I didn’t, did I?” Harry sniffled.

 

“No, mate.” Ron grinned.

 

“Yeah, but I’m sure I had something to do with it! I just… my scar… He was happy, he’d accomplished something, I know it.” Harry hadn’t moved his eyes from the fire.

 

“Well, what did Dumbledore say?” Harry winced and looked down guiltily. “You did tell him didn’t you, Harry?” Harry’s new found interest of his trouser belt confirmed Ron’s suspicions. “Harry, you’re a fool. Why didn’t you tell him?”

 

“I don’t know?! What if it was me who’d done this? Then I’d be expelled!” Harry argued back, getting all emotional over it. He hated to think he’s been messing with people’s minds.

 

“Harry, you’re a twat sometimes! Don’t you remember second year?! My sister went around helping dear old Voldy and didn’t get expelled, because it wasn’t willingly she did it, and even if it is you, you’re not doing it on purpose! So it’s okay. Dumbledore wouldn’t do that to you!!” Ron said, emphasising each point that had said.

 

Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned to Ron smiling slightly. “Thanks mate, I guess I needed to hear that. Now let’s just forget what’s happened, we need to help Hermione out.” Harry said sipping some more of his chocolate.

 

“Yeah, def.” Ron replied staring into the fire, he found it strangely peaceful; maybe that’s why Harry had bought him here.

 

“So, she definitely has a Soul Expression I’m sure of it. I mean all those poems and all that writing. Hermione loves writing so that’s got to be her expression hasn’t it. But how are we going to tell her? She avoided us all last night and this morning she wasn’t at the Quidditch match. At least, I didn’t see her.” Harry thought for a moment. “Who do you think she’s been hanging around with?”

 

“Harry, this is ‘Mione were on about, she doesn’t have friends.” Harry shrugged sipping his drink again.

 

“Yeah and neither do we, it’s always just been the three of us really hasn’t it, right since first year.”

 

“Suppose so.”

 

“We need to help her Ron, you heard what Dumbledore said, it’s dangerous just to have the just spell on her.”

 

“It’s dangerous to have it on you anyway.” Ron pointed out. Harry nodded, guilt rising in his stomach. “It wasn’t you Harry it wasn’t okay. Trust me. Just trust me.”

 

 

Ron was right in saying Hermione was not hanging around with anyone else. She had stayed in the library all day researching but she hadn’t found anything. So she just sat and read a few books she'd been meaning to check out for a while, still in the same space she had been earlier she‘d read and stared out the window. She could easily see the Quidditch pitch from here, the match was short, she had noticed earlier. She knew it had been cancelled halfway through because a bunch of Hufflepuffs were complaining about something Malfoy had done but she really didn’t have much interest in anything he did. She had more important things to deal with.

 

She hadn’t felt anything so far today, she hadn’t written anything random or disturbing. And she hadn’t felt that weird swirl in her stomach either, which was one thing to be thankful of.

Maybe she had just imagined it all? No, there wasn’t a chance of that. She’d written a list of all the changes she was feeling. That included: intense feeling (but she’s blamed that on hormones) nausea, (well she was ill the other night), exhaustion (Harry and Ron had warned her working so hard would catch up with her). Everything she came up with had another explanation. That’s why she had given up so easy. She couldn’t be bothered with it. That’s what she was telling herself anyway, ignoring the voice in her head saying that was part of it too.

 

When it got to ten minutes to four, she stood up and moved over to the bookcase she had sat against yesterday. She knew she was being silly thinking Mystery Boy would turn up. But she didn’t have anyone else to talk too and she’d really enjoyed his company last night. She just wished she knew who he was.

 

It got to quarter past four and she still hadn’t heard anyone sit at the other side and it wasn’t until around half past that she heard or rather felt someone sit down. Her mystery boy had fell backward and hit a few book causing them to fall out the shelf her side.

 

“Shit!” he cursed under his breath. Hermione turned around looking through the gap where the books had been, all she could see was his cloak. She sighed, they were too low down and he was leaning against it anyway.

 

“Are you okay, mystery boy?” she whispered.

 

“Sorry I’m late Mystery girl, busy day you know, I bought you some tea, turn around.” Hermione moved and saw a sealed beaker hovering in the gap, she smiled. She tried to look for anything that might give him away. Nothing, he was pale, had slender hands, and was wearing a silver ring on his middle finger of his right hand. Where had she seen that ring?

 

“I haven’t poisoned it you know. I don’t tend to go around killing strangers.” he whispered. Hermione smiled and took the tea off him and turned back around.

 

“Thank you, for the tea,” she muttered taking a sip.

 

“It’s alright, I thought maybe would could stay a bit longer today?” he whispered back.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Well, that’s if you’ve got nothing to do, I mean you don’t--” Draco rambled on.

 

“I’d love too.” She answered knowing of his embarrassment.

 

 

“So?” he whispered again.

 

“‘So’ what?” she asked.

 

“Dunno, just so.”

 

“Just so, ey? “

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“Mystery boy?”

 

“Yes?” he whispered back.

 

“Can I ask you something personal?” she said, she didn’t want to pry too much.

 

“Depends what it is… but then, I can tell you anything right?” He sounded a little unsure.

 

“Yeah, I suppose. I mean, I don’t even know who you are.”

 

“I suppose,” Draco muttered. What possibly was she going to ask him?

 

“Well, I was wondering about your ring. Is it what I think it is? You must be in a very high in the social hierarchy,” she whispered. She felt… weird, someone extremely upper class and pureblood was talking to her, a muggle born. That’s if she was correct about the ring.

 

“Oh, my ring?” Draco fingered the ring on his middle finger; it had been there since his thirteenth birthday. “Yeah, it is, no sex before marriage,” he whispered.

 

“Well then, who’s the lucky lady, I’m presuming it’s all arranged?” Hermione felt strangely disappointed. He had sounded a little sad at the mention of the ring.

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never met her. I won’t see her until the wedding day, then I get to take this ring off on my wedding night, when I have to.. You know?”

 

 

“That’s so sad,” Hermione whispered quietly cupping her hands around the warm beaker.

 

Draco shrugged but then realised she couldn’t see him. “I didn’t use to think so, but these past few days, I’ve doubted everything I’ve ever been taught. Is that bad?”

 

“Not at all, we all have doubts sometimes. Even me…”

 

 

“Have you made up with your friends yet?”

 

“No. I haven’t seen them all day; they were probably at the Quidditch match.”

 

Draco stiffened.

 

“Were you there, mystery girl?” Draco whispered, wishing the answer would be no.

 

“No.”

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“I’ve been at the library all day,”  she continued.

 

“Oh, do you like it here?” he questioned. Draco had finished his coffee; he placed the beaker on the floor and reached into his pocket pulling out a chocolate bar he had also got from the kitchens. He hoped Madam Pince didn’t come down this aisle; she’d have his guts for garters.

 

“I suppose,” she whispered, taking time to answer, thinking. “It’s peaceful, not many people come here.”

 

“Well, it is good for privacy. I mean, I hardly ever get any privacy, people are always watching me and I just hate I have to always keep up appearances you know? There’s always someone I’ve got to impress, and I haven’t been caring these past few days it been… interesting, but I feel happier than I have in ages.”

 

“Sounds like you're pressured mystery boy; you shouldn’t care what other people think, as long as you’re happy with yourself that’s all that should matter really.”

 

“Hmm.” He wasn’t sure whether he agreed or not, but it did make sense in a weird way. He looked down at the chocolate bar he’d been breaking into squares, and then ripped the paper in half so the separate pieces were in two different halves. “Do you like chocolate mystery girl?”

 

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be a real girl would I? All girls love chocolate,” she answered instantly turning around. This boy, whoever he was, was so sweet. On the shelf behind her, half a bar of chocolate was laying. She picked it up and turned back around.

 

“I take it you visited the kitchens?”

 

“Oh, so you’re not a goody-goody then, if you know how to get into the kitchens.”

 

“I didn’t say that, mystery boy.”

 

“No goody-goody would know how to get into the kitchens, maybe you’re naughtier than you know, mystery girl,” Draco joked

 

She giggled. Draco sat up straight. That sounded so familiar.

 

“Maybe I am then.”

 

Silence… it was comfortable, both were munching on their chocolate.

 

“I.. I feel like I’ve known you forever, you’re making me… dunno, I just really trust you and I hardly know you,” Draco said starting to get all sentimental. Stupid expression, he thought silently.

 

Hermione smiled.

 

“Yeah I feel the same,” she replied. “Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Sure.” Draco said shocked that he was so trusted. His throat started to tingle slowly. “Not now!” He cursed under his breath.

 

“What? I beg your pardon!” Hermione said quietly quite offended.

 

“Not you, I-” Draco apologised.

 

 

Then what Hermione heard next made her heart melt, it was undeniable that her mystery boy was singing.

 

“ _I wake up in the morning, and put on my face, the one that’s gonna get me through another day. Doesn’t really matter, how I feel inside, this life is like a game sometimes. But then you came around me, the walls just disappeared. With nothing to surround me and keep me from my fears_.” Draco sang under his breath, his eyes welling up with tears, he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms them. He leaned his forehead on his knees.

 

On the other side of the bookcase, Hermione had turned around and was facing the books, listening intently to the quiet hum of the boy singing. She was barely catching the words, but she knew the song. This bought a thoughtful smile to her face.

 

“ _I’m unprotected, see how I’ve opened up? You’ve made me trust. I’ve never felt like this before, I’m naked around you. Does it show? You see right through me and I can’t hide, I’m naked around you and it feels so right_.”

 

 

She thought he’s stopped but then she heard him again.

 

“ _I’m trying to remember, why I was afraid to be myself and let the, covers fall away. I guess I never had someone like you. To help me fit in my skin.”_

 

 

…

 

 

Hermione gasped.

 

“Are you okay Mystery boy, don’t cry!” she said shocked at his actions.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a little emotional. I’m not a poof or anything I just, oh there’s no point. If I tell you something you can’t tell anyone. Swear on it.” Draco said louder than he meant.

 

“I swear, please just let me help. Try calm down.” Hermione said soothingly.

 

“I’ve got a Soul Expressions spell on me, if you know what that is; basically I’m just feeling everything really strong so that’s probably why I’m crying. And I don’t normally go around singing… just… now. I just...”

  
“You can’t lie,” Hermione whispered.

 

 

 

“Look, Mystery girl, I’m really sorry I can’t help it.” Draco cried on, starting to get frustrated with himself. Hermione was just overwhelmed with so many feelings she couldn’t recognise them all.

 

She was still staring at the books, well the gap, where could see a black cloak. She shuffled closer to the shelf and moved a pile of books that were on the floor level. She could see the boys hand leant on the floor and hesitantly reached forward and placed her hand over the top.

 

Draco jumped, and looked down at the hand over his. A hand darker in shade than his, no rings, no bracelets or nail polish. This girl wasn’t like the rest, he liked it. He opened his fingers and she laced hers inside his. He wiped his eyes on his cloak and moved his hand into the gap and turned to the side. They both leant against the shelf. Not knowing that if the shelf wasn’t there, such a perfect fit would be found.

 

For the next half an hour, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat and held hands, muttering secrets and new feelings to each other; both for once in their life, feeling like they belonged.

 

 

 _“What if God was one of us?_ ” Draco sang as he entered the Slytherin common room that night. Pansy was sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the coffee table and Blaise was sat with his feet tucked underneath him bum staring blankly at a book. Draco’s good mood caused him to miss the tension between the two.

 

 _“Just a slob like one of us!”_ He was rewarded with a glare from Pansy and a questioning glance from Blaise. _“Just a stranger on a bus trying to make his way home!”_ Draco flopped down on couch by Blaise with a huge grin on his face.

 

“What’s a bus?”

 

“I have no idea, Blaise,” Draco replied still smiling, Pansy tutted. Blaise went back to frantically flipping through a book angrily, with a lost sort of expression on her face, Draco’s smile started to fault a little.

 

“What’s up, guys?” he asked glancing between the two of them. They seemed to have fallen out over something or at least had a disagreement over something.

 

“What’s up?!” Pansy slammed down the volume and Blaise winced and Draco almost jumped out of his skin in surprise.

 

“What’s wrong, Pansy?” Draco was genuinely worried now. Blaise and Pansy had their spats but they never had the tension been this bad. Draco was sure he could cut it with a knife.

 

“Me?” she asked mocking him, voice higher than usual. “Oh, I’m fine. It’s Blaise you should be talking to!”

 

“Pansy, please,” his friend begged the girl.

 

“Blaise?” Draco whispered, confidence ebbing away.

 

“Draco… I…”

 

“Zabini! TELL HIM OR I WILL!” Pansy being the overly dramatic girl she was, stormed off slamming her door as loud as humanly possible.

 

“What’s she talking about, Blaise?” But Blaise was still staring at the book. He bit his lip, eyes rapidly filling with tears. Using his last piece of composure he closed the book placing it on the table and stood up. He put his hand out to Draco who nervously took it standing up slowly. Blaise walked in silence to the dorm and Draco sat on his bed nervously smoothing out the creases.

 

“Draco?”  Blaise’s voice wavered.

 

He looked up.

 

“We need to talk…” Blaise shut the door and turned to his best friend desperately trying to hold back his sobs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Naked" is from Let Go, the debut album by Canadian singer-songwriter Avril Lavigne, released on June 4, 2002. "One of Us" is a song written by Eric Bazilian (of The Hooters) and originally released by Joan Osborne. Released in March 1995 on the album Relish and produced by Rick Chertoff, it became a top 40 hit in November of that year.


	11. My Confession

 

Draco stood up and walked over to his friend who was still stood by the door. He had never seen Blaise cry before and he wasn’t sure how to act.

 

“Blaise, look at me,” Draco whispered, standing in front of him. Blaise was staring at the floor now, the tears falling freely. Why was everyone crying lately? Blaise glanced up staring at Draco through his eyelashes.

 

“Oh, Draco! Please don’t hate me, please!!” Draco almost fell over backwards when his friend threw his arms around him. Draco awkwardly patted his back.

 

“Erm? Blaise? I think we should talk, try and calm down mate, you’re going to make yourself ill,” Draco said. Well, he wasn’t going to coo over him!

 

“But Draco, you don’t understand!” Blaise sobbed into his jumper. “You’re going to hate me. Please don’t hate me!”

 

“Blaise! Please you’re starting to worry me!” He was, seriously, all this emotion was driving Draco mad. Blaise Zabini never acted like this. Where was the laughing, the jokes? Blaise rarely had a serious moment! And Draco had never received a hug from any of his friends either, only Pansy and even that had been a tap on the back hug. But here he was, Blaise Zabini clinging onto Draco as if his life depended on it.

 

“I just, I…” Blaise just snuggled deeper into his friends shoulder. Draco, forgetting his pride and remembering how much his mystery girls comfort had helped him, brought both his arms up around his friends waist and hugged him, closing his eyes and leaning his head into the side of Blaise’s. But this just made Blaise cry harder into his shoulder and he pulled him closer tightening his grip he had around his neck.

 

Draco, who would have been highly disturbed at a boy being this close to him on normal circumstances, just hugged his friend. After a while his sobs started to slow down.

 

“Okay you crazy fool, what’s wrong? Come, sit down,” Draco said as Blaise pulled away from him and Draco grabbed his wrist and led him to the bed. His mind laughing at him for leading a BOY into his BED and closing the bed curtains.

 

Draco and Blaise sat crossed legged opposite each other in the dark before Draco ‘lumos’ed and put his wand in front of him.

 

Blaise was avoiding eye contact and wringing his hands together nervously. Draco waited patiently for his friend to talk. In this time, Draco sat and thought about all the things that could have got his friend in this state and the only thing that came to his mind was… the dark mark. Because Draco would hate him for that. There was nothing else that could make him hate Blaise. Nothing.

 

Draco leaned black against the pillows and stared at Blaise. He was trembling all over, his breath deep and shaking, he looked so pained. He was looking everywhere but Draco. Then he recognised what he was seeing: guilt.

 

“What’s wrong, Blaise?” He spoke softly, not wanting his friend to start crying hysterically again.

 

“I- I...” He stared down in his lap as he spoke, still wringing his hands. “I’ve been keeping a secret from you.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Since the start of this year.”

 

“Oh, is it a bad secret?” Draco continued to speak quietly, not wanting to get mad under any circumstances; he would stay calm with him. Blaise screwed his face up and bit his lip as a fresh set of tears wracked their way through his body and he nodded his head. “How bad?”

 

“I, I’ve been seeing someone, Draco…” Blaise spluttered out. Then started crying into his hands.

 

Draco was confused and he didn’t bother masking it because it was pure mind baffling confusion. Why was he crying then?

 

“Well… I know,” Draco said slowly, wondering where this conversation was going.

 

“No, no you don’t.”

 

“Yes I do, because yesterday you said ‘I’ve got places to be going and people to be doing’ and I called you a twat and laughed at your slip up,” Draco replied.

 

“No, you don’t understand, I’ve fell in love.”

 

“Blaise you … what?” Draco swallowed hard, but his throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. Blaise nodded into his hands.

 

“I’m so sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to, it just happened!” Draco was shocked, but still very, very confused.

 

“Blaise? I don’t get it, it’s a shock, but why is that bad?”

 

“Because I only wanted you to be happy!” Blaise shouted at him.

 

“WOW, Blaise, NO! Please tell me that it’s not me!” Draco yelled back then remembered his promise to keep calm. He watched his friend sob harder into his hands, frantically shaking his head no.

 

Well, that was a relief.

 

“Don’t hate me Draco, please don’t hate me.” Draco scooted in front of Blaise and hugged him around the shoulders.

 

“I could never hate you Blaise, just calm down and we’ll sort this all out okay,” Draco whispered against his friends’ hair. A voice in Draco’s head praying that Theo wouldn’t come back yet, this was a really compromising situation…

 

But all Blaise whispered was, “Please don’t hate me, please, don’t I never meant for this to happen, I’m sorry so sorry,” over and over again.

 

“Blaise, seriously, what’s wrong, just tell me I’m not going to hate you.” Draco tried to reassure his friends by rubbing the top of his back. “I won’t judge you whatever it is, you’re an amazing friend. I won’t hate you. I promise!”

 

“I fell in love...”

 

“Yeah, you said that.” Draco was trying his best not to lose his patience but it was so difficult with this damn soul expression.

 

“And it clouded my judgment.” Draco nodded, Blaise had moved up and was hugging him back, crying into his shoulder like earlier.

 

“They say love is blind…” Draco whispered into his ear. Blaise nodded.

 

“And I did something bad.” Draco barely caught him whisper it. But he had heard.

 

“To the one you love?” He shook his head no. Draco was dreading what was coming next. Had Blaise put himself in danger?

 

“It just got out of hand I didn’t mean for it to go so far. It wasn’t a joke but then it got funny and I thought it worked, but it didn’t. Now someone’s found out and, and-” Blaise was stuttering like mad trying to choke his words out.

 

“Blaise, what are you talking about? I don’t understand.”

 

“I only wanted you to feel it Draco! Know what it was like I never meant for it to go this far, I didn’t mean for you to be put in danger! I didn’t know it could reflect! I’m sorry, so sorry. I just wanted you to feel! I didn’t want you to be alone forever! I wanted you to love and feel. I didn’t want you to turn into your dad!” Blaise sobbed into his shoulder. But some time in those words Draco had stiffened.

 

It was Blaise. Blaise had done it. It was his entire fault. Everything was his fault.

 

Draco breathed deeply.

 

“I’m sorry Draco, please don’t hate me, I only wanted you to love…” Blaise carried on sobbing. Well, Draco understood all the tears now. Draco squeezed his eyes tightly and let the tears fall, gripping tight onto the boy that was changing his life.

 

“Thank you.”

 

This time Blaise stiffened. He slowly pulled away, his eyes puffy and red and looking a complete mess but he didn’t care.

 

“What?” he whispered.

 

“Thank you, Blaise.”

 

Blaise was shocked to find Draco jump on top of him hugging him tight, both boys fell back and Draco was on top of Blaise.

 

“Thank you so much, thank you, thank you! I could never hate you, you’ve saved me, thank you.”

 

It was just at that time, as in all compromising positions, that karma decided to bite them hard. Draco’s hangings were thrown back and both boys looked up to see Professor Snape standing there with an eyebrow raised, looking really shocked. Both boys sprung apart and blushed bright red.

 

“This isn’t what it looks like Professor, I swear!” Draco and Blaise said at the same time.

 

“I’m sure it isn’t boys. Just keep it in the dorms, okay?” Draco and Blaise went to protest but he put up a hand signaling for them to stop talking. “You didn’t reply to my letter Draco, so I decided to come back to school early.”

 

“What letter?” Draco mumbled still bright red, and it really looked funny on him. Snape glanced at his bed side cabinet where a letter was laying.

 

“Oh, that came at breakfast,” Blaise said, “But you got dragged to practice so I bought it up and forgot,” Blaise muttered.

 

“I figured that one of you children would have suspicions of other pupils with a soul expression, but it seems your extremely… preoccupied at the moment.” Snape then shut the hangings again walked out leaving Draco and Blaise to will themselves to die right at that moment.

  
“Can I just confirm? … This friendship is completely platonic….” Snape heard Blaise say as he closed the hangings. He looked over at the letter on the bedside cabinet and picked it up examining it, couldn’t leave any evidence around that could be… incriminating. He pocketed it and walked out of the dormitory smirking.

 


	12. 12 - Love is in the air

  
  


The next day at breakfast the previous night had not been spoken of yet, Blaise and Draco remained on good terms but Pansy and Blaise were another story. Pansy had been refusing to talk to Blaise all morning, in fact she hadn’t even looked at him this morning. Not even an evil glance. This was rather disturbing for the surrounding Slytherins as the five friends sat and ate breakfast together. Pansy was completely ignoring Blaise and he was doing everything he could to try and snap her out of it but she really wasn’t responding to anything he did.

 

“Oh Pansy, just smack him around his dirty cheating face and get the anger out already,” Draco said exasperated, her repeated ignorance was dulling his mood. She looked up at him her expression blank from across the table, and then returned to eating her apple and reading her book. “Come on Pansy, I know you, violence from you would be charming right now,” Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows and trying to make her laugh, Blaise just tutted. Pansy had just sucked the happiness out of him. “Oh Pansy look, look quick!!!” Draco chirped. She glanced up.

 

He then proceeded to jump to his feet stand behind Blaise, grab his friends head and swing it side to side singing,

 

“Smack that all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, till you get sore, Smack that! Ohhhh…”

 

Draco and Blaise burst out laughing but Pansy just collected her things and left the table leaving Draco and Blaise in a heavy silence.

  
  


  
  


Hermione loved Sundays; it mustn’t have been until around ten when the sun finally woke her up. When she did finally wake up she was surrounded by ink covered sheets, arms and pyjamas. Okay, this was getting ridiculous now, how had she even got hold of a quill in her sleep? But then her question was answered when she remembered she had a biro under her pillow with a note pad. She looked down at her bed sheets as she climbed out her bed. Well, it was a good job her dorms mates slept like the dead.

 

She sighed, flopping back down on the bed. She needed to find out why this was happening. She held her left arm up in the air in front of her face to read what she’d wrote as it was fascinating.

 

_“I tell myself I don’t need him,_

_his words and passion,_

_but I’m fuelling this addiction,_

_when I know I should be stopping this stupid affliction.”_

 

“Interesting, by Merlin, Mystery Boy what are you doing to me?” she thought out loud, and allowed her arm to drop back onto the bed.

 

Well, she best get these cleaned before her dorm mates woke up and thought she was mad. She sighed pulling her sheets off, she was starting to regret arguing against elf labour…

 

It wasn’t until around twelve that Hermione finished cleaning her sheets, getting dressed and gathering her supplies to have a day in the library again. She had decided to make a little more of an effort with today, she was after all in a brilliant mood despite the fact she had spent half an hour in the shower scrubbing ink off her body.

 

She had scooped her hair up into a messy bun and put a lily flower into the top of it; her hair was damp so she knew she would pay for this later as it would be a nightmare to tame after it dried. She was feeling pretty comfortable today so she settled for wearing a pair of dolly shoes, her faded blue jeans and a loose jumper. She looked at herself in the mirror, ink free and feeling... muggle. She liked dressing like this once in a while at Hogwarts; she didn’t want to forget of her original heritance. It was nice to feel comfortable now and then, robes and wizard clothing was just so formal.

 

She smiled to her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. As she turned around she realised her dorm mates were gone, they hadn’t even said goodbye! She shrugged, not like it mattered anyway. They must have gone out when she was in the shower.

 

As she walked out the dormitory and down the stairs she figured she should really go to the kitchen and get something to eat. She was going to spend longer in the library today; she would make more of an effort to find what was wrong with her. Maybe Mystery Boy would be there? Or maybe not, but it was a nice thought that brought a smile to her face.

 

The smile didn’t last long because the first thing she saw in the common room was Ron and Harry playing chess in front of the fire. She instantly remembered all the times she had sat and watched them. If they were friends she’d be moaning at the about not doing their homework right now. She wouldn’t admit it to them but she was hurt they had forgot about her so fast since their argument (well, her accusation), they hadn’t spoken to her. Then she reminded herself she didn’t really want them to speak to her anyway.

 

Even though Mystery Boy had explained several times that it was not them playing with her mind, she still couldn’t help but feel hurt that they didn’t even deny it. Maybe it was them. Harry stood up and stretched and she darted behind one of the couches, ducking low onto the floor. She really didn’t want to see them right now. She held her right hand firmly as it started twitching. Maybe the library wasn’t such a good idea after all. She inwardly cursed herself for deciding to go now.

 

She was just about to leave and sneak back up to her dorm when she heard something interesting. She strained her ears. Normally she didn’t do this but it was her name she had heard.

 

“What are we gonna do ‘bout ‘Mione?”

 

“Well first we need to convince her it wasn’t us; I think she’s still pretty pissed at what I did.”

 

“Harry we’ve been through this, it wasn’t--”

 

“Yeah, I know Ron, it’s just scary you know? I want to help her but I feel like this is my entire fault. Especially with--”

 

“With what Harry?”

 

“Oh, nothing it doesn’t matter. What’s important is trying to make Hermione like us again.”

 

“Do you think we should tell her about it?”

 

“Nah, she’d freak out and kill us probably, you saw how she reacted the other day.”

 

“I suppose so…”

 

She didn’t want to hear any more, it WAS Harry and Ron! How could they do this to her? They were supposed to be her friends! And last night she had thought of apologising and just a moment ago she was missing them. She abruptly stood up and Ron gasped when he saw her.

 

“‘Mione, you scared me! Where’d you come from? How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough,” she replied folding her arms. She wouldn’t cry, she was better than that. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

 

“Oh, good I mean now we can-”

 

“THE NERVE OF YOU TWO! DOING THIS TO ME!! AND TO THINK I WAS FEELING GUILTY FOR ACCUSING YOU WHEN ALL ALONG IT WAS YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU BOTH; DON’T EVEN LOOK AT ME EVER AGAIN!!” Hermione stormed off leaving a shocked Harry and Ron for the second time in one week. She practically slammed the portrait closed when she climbed out and didn’t listen to the fat lady’s protests.

 

She was just daring anyone to annoy her today; she would hex them into the next millennia. How could they? They were so selfish! She never really used the word hate before because she had always felt it was such a strong word but now it really was fitting to how she felt about Harry and Ron.

 

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice a certain brown haired boy lurking in Gryffindor territory. After all, it was a long way from the dungeons.

 

  
  


Back down in the dungeons Draco was sat in an arm chair rubbing his temples in slow circles. He had been trying to read more about Soul Expressions to learn a little about them to see if he could prevent his random bouts of singing. Of course he couldn’t concentrate. Pansy and Blaise were arguing, he wasn’t listening to what they were saying, he didn’t care. It was petty and pathetic and even worse, it had given him a migraine. He stood up and walked into his dorm and allowed himself to flop onto the bed.

 

“They were annoying you too?” Draco looked up.

 

“Oh it’s you, didn’t recognise your voice for a sec then, Theo.”

 

“Sorry. They’ve been yelling for well over an hour, did you realize? Everyone retreated to the dorms,” he said. He wasn’t too bothered; it was more of a statement than anything else. Theodore was a rather isolated person and preferred time in the dormitories anyway.

 

“I know,” Draco moaned, pulling his pillow on top of his head. “And even the walls don’t block out the noise.”

 

“Headache?” Theodore looked up for the second time from his book and reached into the bottom of his trunk grabbing a veil of potion. Draco noticed he had quite a few potions in there; he frowned not recognising any of the colours in the viles. What were they? Draco’s attention was redirected as he threw it at him and it hit him on his hip. Draco jumped at the cold glass that had attacked his skin for a brief second.

 

“Oh thanks, Theo,” he said uncorking it and swallowing it whole. He smiled as he sunk back into his bed, pillow off his head this time as he felt the pain slowly ebb away. He loved that feeling.

 

There was suddenly a loud CRASH, which made Draco cringe.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT PANSY, FUCK YOU!! THIS ARGUMENT IS OVER, GO GET BENT!” Blaise’s voices easily pierced through the door and then another massive smash was heard then:

 

“ERRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” Pansy’s muffled high pitched scream drifted into the room as well, she was screaming into a pillow by the sound of it. Draco being the brotherly figure in the group stood up and slowly creaked open the door only to be greeted with a vase of flowers being thrown at the wall right beside his head.

 

Fuck being brotherly, she’s getting disowned!

 

Draco grabbed his book again and sat on the bed reading through it, it propped up against his legs as he sat in bed.

 

“Were you aware that there’s a rumour about you and Blaise going around at the moment? Apparently, Snape walked out of here last night disgusted because he caught you and Blaise having sex against the window, or chair or in the bath or something like that. But don’t worry, I’ve been spreading it’s a lie, I know for a fact you’re not gay and Blaise is taken,” Theodore said as casually as possible, not looking up from his book.

 

Draco had stopped listening at ‘sex against window’, friends just shouldn’t picture themselves in a situation like that with their mates, it was just… disturbing. Draco cringed as another image flashed in his head.

 

“Fucking Slytherins, you’re right, of course we weren’t. Excuse me, I need to go and cleanse my mind before it self-destructs.” Draco dragged himself back out of bed and into the common room, and then popped his head back around the door.

 

“Oh, Theo?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks, keep up the work, I’m really masculine, you know. Really homophobic. Spread it a bit, yeah?”

 

“Oh, okay Malfoy. Okay.”

  
  


  
  


Harry and Ron were sat opposite each other in the common room for long time after Hermione left. Whatever she had heard she had took it horribly wrong. Harry was completely miserable and Ron was fuming.

 

“She’s so, so ignorant! We’ve been friends six years why would we do that to her anyway! After everything! She’s completely mental at the moment.”

 

“Ron, it’s the spell, no potion and it’s dangerous remember. Of course there’s going to be an increased paranoia and her own body isn’t controlling itself anymore. We can only imagine how hurt and confused she’s feeling,” Harry said curling his feet underneath him on the couch.

 

“I know but we need to tell her.”

 

“I know, you’re moaning and we haven’t even tried yet!”

 

“No I’m not, we need to trick her into meeting us, or we could kidnap her for a bit and-”

 

“RON! Don’t be irrational, she’s our friend!”

 

“But Harry! She’s-” Ron protested.

 

“Ron, don’t, I can’t cope with this, it’s too much, I need to think and-” He looked at his watch. “I was supposed to meet the Slytherins ten minutes ago.” Ron who was previously egging on a knight and a rook who had started fighting almost fell of his chair.

 

“What?!”

 

“I said I can’t cope.”

 

“Nononono, Slytherins. Why are you meeting Slytherins?” Ron said, panicking.

 

“Ron, calm down, you can come too if you want, it’s just about the spells and stuff, they did say the other day. Don’t you remember?” Harry replied smoothly.

 

“No?”

 

“Well, are you coming?” Harry said, standing up. Ron pulled a face.

 

“Nah, you go ahead, I’ll just go… do something.” Ron stood up and walked up to the dorms muttering about ‘hanging all Slytherin,’ or something to that effect. Harry smiled to himself and walked out the portrait to be greeted with big watering brown eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned as he wiped away the tears.

 

“Doesn’t matter. How’d you get away? I was going to set up camp waiting.”

 

“Did you doubt me?” Harry asked.

 

“Never,” the other boy replied, pulling him into a tight embrace.

  
  


  
  


When Hermione arrived at the library she didn’t even realise she’d walked over to the bookshelf where she usually met Mystery Boy until she actually had sat on the floor. She paused, then smiled to herself shaking her head slightly in surprise. Oh well, she could get just as much done here than at a table and with more privacy.

 

Like she had decided earlier she hadn’t went straight to the library but went down to the kitchen first grabbing a beaker refillable tea, two muffins and a bar of chocolate. She put them on the floor beside her and reached into her bag to get the book she was trying and failing to read Saturday morning. She opened the cover and stared at the contents page.

 

“Come on, you’re not doing this again, you’re getting no-where it’s pointless.” Hermione muttered picking up her tea.

 

“What is?” a voice whispered into her ear.

 

“Woah, what!” Hermione shouted as she jumped and split tea all over herself. “Mystery boy!!” she cursed. She muttered a few spells cleaning up her mess, then putting down her beaker which had refilled itself already.

 

“The one and only!” came the deep smooth voice from behind her, she could hear him laughing at her. “You know, you shouldn’t drink in the library.”

 

*Silence*

 

“How did you know I was drinking?”

 

“Because I saw you.”

 

“W- what?” Hermione stammered.

 

“Well, seen the drink go all over your jeans anyway, nice hair by the way. It smells gorgeous, Mystery girl.” Draco said turning back around. He had been so close; he had actually spoken into her ear. He knew what she smelt like, jasmine and something else which was kind of spicy. He recognised it from somewhere, maybe it was a perfume? Oh and he had took advantage of that, he had actually sniffed her. Now normally he didn’t go around sniffing people, but you know, seems his new pastime was going around and singing at people he decided it didn’t really matter.

 

“Oh Merlin, you scared me then! I thought you meant you SAW me, as in knew who I was.” Hermione was so relieved. “Now what would you have done if it wasn’t me and some unsuspecting victim?” She teased, blushing at the compliment about her hair.

 

“Oh, I dunno? AK’ed myself in embarrassment?” he joked. “But then? What would you ever do without me?”

 

“Not get fat, you keep feeding me.”

 

“I fed you once and it was a bit of chocolate, that’s all. Besides, you said you love chocolate,” Draco whispered back to her. Her voice was so soothing to his ears.

 

“I do. Do you want some chocolate?”

 

Draco laughed.

 

“What?” She smiled.

 

“You! Complain about me feeding you chocolate, then offer me some!”

 

Hermione giggled. “Well, I thought I would return the favour.” When Draco turned around there was a bar of chocolate on the shelf. He took it smiling; it was exactly the same as the stuff he had got yesterday. Mystery girl had been to the kitchens.

 

“Is that even possible?” Hermione said looking up from her book; she thankfully had got past the contents page now.

 

“What?” Draco asked.

 

“To Avarda Kedavra yourself?”

 

“I don’t suppose it is, why?”

 

“Curious,” she replied, before going back to her book.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Draco asked.

 

“What are you doing here?” she retorted.

 

“Reading.”

 

“Same.” Draco stared blankly at the page in his book. “Well, actually my friends have kind of had a misunderstanding, a bit like yours I guess so they’re not talking to each other.”

 

“Oh?” She stopped reading.

 

Draco fingered at his ring, twisting it around. “Yeah, erm, I’ve got this boy mate and this girl mate and they normally bicker but it’s because they're total opposites. I thought it was because they fancied each other but it turns out my boy mate is already seeing someone, so now my girl mates in a bit of a mood with him, he only told us last night.”

 

“Wait so, is she in a mood because of who he’s seeing or because he’s seeing someone? Because even if I liked my friend, I’d be happy he’d found someone.”

 

“I don’t know.” Draco hadn’t thought about it. Who was Blaise seeing? “I have no idea, I just realised Bla-- my boy mate didn’t say who he was seeing.” Maybe it was for the best if Pansy was in a mood over that, Draco realised he was probably better off not knowing.

 

“Well, why didn’t he tell you? That seems a bit weird to say he’s seeing someone then refuse to say who it is.”

 

“No, you misunderstand me,” Draco corrected her.  “He didn’t refuse, it just didn’t cross my mind to ask, he was kind of upset when we were talking about it. He probably was so wrapped up in being upset that it was the last thing on his mind.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“So… Just reading or, are you here for another reason.”

 

“Oh, another pointless argument with my friends, I found out it wasn’t a misunderstanding, they did do something to me. I overheard them talking about it. It just… Hurt. I mean, I’ve been best friends with them six years now.”

 

“Oh, well that’s a bummer. It might work out.”

 

“It might, but… I’m not sure if I want it to. Is that bad of me?” Hermione whispered leaning her head back against the shelf. She felt a few books slide back slightly.

 

“No, I don’t think it is, I mean, it takes a lot to trust someone and when they betray that, it might never be that same, after all what would stop them doing it again.”

 

“You’re very Slytherin. Doesn’t everyone deserve a second chance?”

 

“You’re very Gryffindor. A Death Eater doesn’t change its mark. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater. ”

 

“I suppose. You shouldn’t say that, you could get in trouble.”

 

“It’s just an expression. Actually, you have a point; I scolded a friend for the same thing yesterday actually.”

 

“Funny.”

 

For the next ten minutes or so all could be heard was the turning of pages, soft breathing and the occasional bite of chocolate and sip of tea.

 

“Hey, I never got to tell you my secret did I? I mean, I need some help with something. Will you swear never to tell a soul?” At this comment Draco felt touched and he remembered last night when they had held hands through the bookshelf and how close he had felt to her, he hadn‘t stopped dreaming about it last night. He was itching to do it again. Hermione felt the same.

 

“On one condition, if you hold my hand again.”

 

“And why would I do that?” Hermione asked in mock disgust, but he could easily hear the humour in her voice.

 

“Well, because you can’t resist my charm?” He smiled.

 

Oh, so he had an ego, a rather big one? Interesting, should she fuel it? “You must have been reading my mind,” she replied and smiled. She turned to the side, pushing her waiting hand under the gap in the shelf. Soon she felt a cool hand slip into hers, soft skinned and a gentle caress across her thumb and he stroked his across hers. She could feel the even the warm metal of his ring on her fingers and she smiled. This was just as good as last night.

 

“So mystery girl, what can I help you with?”

 

“Well,” Hermione took a deep breath, it was now or never. “Well, I’ve been acting rather strange lately, like a spell or potion has been put on me. I’ve been confused and forgetful and-” Draco didn’t let her continue he sat up straight and she felt him tense his hand.

 

“Have you been doing something strange? Like erm… I dunno, just something really weird?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been writing poems everywhere actually.”

 

“You’ve got a soul expression like me.” Draco hissed through the bookcase.

 

Hermione paled. The thought hadn’t crossed her mind even when Mystery boy had told her about his expression last night.

 

“Listen,” Hermione tuned back in and tried to stop her hand twitching a bit. “When my expression was cast, it reflected from the Slytherin table all the way to the Gryffindor, it easily could have hit you! Me and six other people not including Dumbledore and Snape have been searching for people it could have hit. You obviously are one of them!” Draco concluded. His mystery girl had an expression like him!

 

Everything clicked into place for Hermione. She hadn’t registered it last night, but she knew who this was. He had sung a muggle song to her last night, and who else had jumped past her in the hallway humming a muggle song? With that Zabini boy? Hermione’s heart dropped.

 

“You’re Draco Malfoy aren’t you?” The hand tensed.

 

“Erm… Is that a bad thing?” Hermione thought for a moment and resisted pulling her hand away. This was Draco Malfoy. She was holding Draco Malfoy’s hand. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy! She thought to herself before doing something she regretted. She was holding the hand of Draco Malfoy who had a soul expression on him, not allowing him to deny true feeling or to lie, or he would sing the truth because every time he tried to suppress the truth he sang. Like he did yesterday.

 

“See how I’ve opened up? You’ve made me trust. I’ve never felt like this before. I’m naked around you. Does it show?” She smiled.

 

“No, that isn’t a problem.” Draco’s grin could have split his face.

  
  


  
  


Draco, as Hermione now called him, had left the library around three o’clock leaving her to think of everything they had talked about. The soul expression, him, Ron and Harry (not that he knew it was them) and just everything. She had enjoyed holding his hand the whole time. And she just smiled and held her head high. She didn’t care, she loved holding his hand. Even though he was Malfoy, she had seen a side she knew no-one else had. She felt… privileged and touched he’d shown it to her. Not that he knew who she was but still, all the same. And what relieved her and made her trust him more, he had told her about the soul expression, figured it out; it had to be true, the spell made so much sense to her now. She had all the symptoms to someone with a soul expression spell and lacking the potion. And he was going to fix her as soon as possible and it was their secret.

 

She had even asked the question she had always wondered about, was his hair really that blonde? It was apparently, and up until he was around eight it was white, but then had darkened slightly with age. They talked about a lot of things in those three hours, and the soul expression wasn’t really a big subject. There had been a random burst of questions. She smiled at the memory, never wanting to forget.

 

“Colour?”

 

“Silver.”

 

“Goes with your eyes.”

 

“What about yours?”

 

“Purple.”

 

“Does that go with your eyes?” he had joked.

 

“Oh yeh, mine are really bright purple, glow in the dark and everything.”

 

He giggled. Hermione had corrected herself at that moment, Malfoy didn’t giggle… It was like a, a, no it was a giggle. She was looking for something more masculine but nothing fit.

 

“Food?”

 

“Do you really have to ask?”

 

“It’s chocolate isn’t it Mystery girl?”

 

“Why yes it is… Draco.” She loved the sound of his name rolling off her tongue; it was a very beautiful name after all. “Well, actually, it’s rather ironic; my parents are dentists, obsessed with teeth and stuff. I never eat chocolate at home, they’d kill me. It’s probably why I love it so much, I’d never really ate any until I came to Hogwarts.”

 

“Never ate chocolate? Well I say. Honestly, I’ve always ate sweets and chocolate, obsessed with it. I’ve got a raging sweet tooth. Mother sends me stuff on a regular basis actually, you’ve probably seen Falcon, that’s my owl, deliver it before.”

 

“Yes I have to admit, everyone envies the presents you receive from home.” Hermione smiled; well she knew Ron did for certain.

 

“I guess you understand what I meant now as well, about me being pressured to act a certain way, about the whole arranged marriage thing… now you know who I am.”

 

“Yes, it all makes sense Draco. Heartbreaking sense.”

 

And in this conversation, she figured, he wasn’t evil… He was... Misunderstood. Seriously over judged, she almost rolled her eyes at that thought. He was still Malfoy, the boy who called her a mudblood now and then, but since the potion, he hadn’t so he couldn’t have meant it when he was saying it. He hadn’t insulted anyone really. Not even Harry and Ron.

 

Harry and Ron….

 

Even though Hermione wasn’t a spiteful person she smirked at the thought on her lips.

 

“If only they knew.”

  
  


  
  


Draco Malfoy felt like he was flying, not only did he feel like he was on cloud nine, he could have better described it as cloud fifty-two he was soaring so high. This girl, who ever she was, was in Gryffindor and didn’t care who he was and by the sound of it she wasn’t some bimbo. So he wasn’t in danger of a gold digger. Brilliant!

 

She was sweet and caring, understanding, he could trust her, she was interesting, funny and shared his love for chocolate, what more could he ask for?!

 

He skipped, yes, skipped down the front steps and onto the grounds, he was meeting his friends by the lake, they always went there on Sundays between three and dinner to skip stones.

 

“I see trees of green, red roses too, I see them bloom for me and you, and I think to myself what a wonderful world.” Draco sang enthusiastically as he jumped down the reminder of steps and petrified a few second year Hufflepuffs as he did so. Some Gryffindors got up and moved out of his way muttering something to do with ‘bleaching their eyes’ His smile wasn’t that bad, his mother had always called him handsome when he smiled! Oh well, NOTHING could dampen his mood at the moment. NOTHING!

 

“The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people going by, I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do, and they’re really saying I love you.” Draco paused as he approached his friends.

 

“Whatever you’re on Draco, I want some,” Pansy said turning to him looking miserable. Pansy was sat on top of a rock, her legs dangling and her face in her hands, Crabbe and Goyle were already skipping the stones. He looked up at her; he’d never seen Pansy Parkinson look so depressed in his life.  
  
“What’s up Pansy? Where’s Blaise?”

 

“That’s what’s up! He’s off with lover boy again,” she exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air dramatically.

 

“Excuse me? Boy?” Draco choked out. Pansy looked gob smacked down at him.

 

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” She smirked unbelieving and looking shocked at the same time.

 

“Tell me what? What am I missing? I don’t understand! Why am I the last to know?” So much for nobody ruining his mood! “Actually no, I don’t want to know, he’s gay I’m over it, he likes it up the arse, good! So now that’s clear, Crabbe stop hogging them stones I’m gunna kick your ass.”

 

“But Draco, it’s really important!” Pansy said jumping off the rock.

 

“Pansy, shut it!” Draco said aiming to skip a rock.

 

“But-”

 

“Just-”

 

“But-”

 

“Shut-”

 

“But-”

 

“It. Shhh…” Pansy sighed defeated. “Look see that’s not so bad is it. Just listen to the silence…”

 

“You know what, Malfoy?”

 

“What my little petal?” Draco said with false enthusiasm.

 

“You’re pure evil, you know that?”

 

“Oh Pansy, you’re so cute… I’m not evil, I’m just better than you.”

  
  


  
  


When Hermione got back to the tower at around 8 after dinner she was confronted with Harry sitting at the bottom step to the girls’ dorms. Upon seeing her he stood up and walked towards her.

  
  


But Hermione was determined for him not to spoil her good mood. She clearly avoided his eye contact and walked straight past him and up the stairs.

  
  


“Hermione, just hear me out! Okay? We need to talk!” Harry tried to walk up the stairs but he just slid back down. “HERMIONE!!” Harry winced as he heard a door slam from Hermione’s direction. He turned around rubbing the back of his neck. The whole common room was staring at him. So much for the direct approach, Ron was right. This needed to be sneaky.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Smack That" is the first single from Akon's second album Konvicted and features Eminem. "What a Wonderful World" is a song written by Bob Thiele (as George Douglas) and George David Weiss. It was first recorded by Louis Armstrong and released as a single in 1968.
> 
> Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. These stories hosted on this website contain characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc., and may incorporate characters, locations and things created and/or owned by other third parties including but not limited to Joss Whedon, George Lucas and/or Lucasfilm, Fox, Paramount, Random House, Pengun Putnam, Inc., Ballantine Books, and a lot of other people. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.


	13. The width of a thread, from a spiders web

  
  


“Crap!” Hermione sat up with a start, she glanced around to see if she’d woken anyone but thankfully she hadn’t. She breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down turning onto her side. She was feeling three things at the moment,  one of them was regret, one was guilt and the other and the most important was panic. She had made a mistake, a horrible mistake.

 

She looked at her watch, it was three in the morning. She would never be able to sleep now she’d figured everything out. So instead she reached under her pillow and pulled out her notepad, she realised a few seconds ago her biro was already in her hand and had scribbled poetry all over her pillow again.

 

She opened the book and grabbed her wand. “Lumos,” she muttered lazily with a swish of her hand. She immediately started writing as soon as her light was balanced on her notepad.

  
  


_Dear Draco,_

_I’ve just realised something while I was dreaming. Yes it is 3am but I needed your advice! I’m sorry if this wakes you I’m hoping you won’t read it until morning but if Terra (the owl) wakes you, apologies._

_Anyway, as you so kindly figured for me yesterday I have the soul expression on me like you do. You received yours on Thursday when we were at dinner and it reflected and hit me, yes? Well, originally me and my friends fell out because I thought they were messing with my mind but obviously this isn’t the case at all. If this were true it would mean my friends would have cast the spell on you while sitting right next to me. But this wasn’t what made me doubt my accusation. It was the aim! The Hufflepuff AND Ravinclaw tables are between ours. Even I wouldn’t be able to reach you from where we were sitting, it’s impossible._

_So this made me realise two things:_

_1/ it was not my friends_

_2/ it was someone in the Slytherin house that cast the spell._

_Anyone further would be impossible; there is too high a risk that it would hit someone else. And the fact the spell reflected all the way to me is highly unlikely as it is. I can only imagine how many other people have an expression on them._

_So, anyway, now I’m here worried sick at what I’ve accused my friends of and more importantly that you are in danger!! I don’t know why the spell was cast on you Draco, but if it was someone in your house you could be in danger. After all you come from a very wealthy pure line, some people would envy that._

_I know we’ve only been talking since Friday but I’ve become rather attached to you in that short time. I’m literally feeling sick with worry for you, I think it might be the soul expression but that only controlled my body right? I’m confused… and worried and can’t sleep. Which is quite ordinary for me but the small fact about it being 10 times stronger is kind of making it… unbearable._

_Oh god, I’m babbling, I’m sorry Draco, this is most unlike me, but I guess the expression is changing me right?_

_Well, please write back, I know you’ll be able to sooth my worry or at least help me with what I should do about my friends now. If not, same place tomorrow 7 o’clock, most people will be at dinner. I guess I’ll see you around; I couldn’t miss that gorgeous blonde hair if I tried!_

_Best wishes, ‘Mystery Girl’_

_xXx_

  
  


Hermione read through the letter and ripped it out her notebook. “Should I send it?” she thought to herself. This thing with Draco was making her really emotionally attached to the Slytherin. And she knew she must remember that, he was Slytherin, pure blooded, prejudice and had an arranged marriage. She just knew she was going to get hurt. It was undeniable now that she fancied him after all what was not to fancy?  He was honest, sincere, he listened and seemed very patient (since the expression anyway) and above all, he shared her love of chocolate!! She reminded herself it wasn’t the spell speaking or acting but the real Draco so she SHOULD stop being so hard on him. She smirked… how could she forget? He was of course devilishly handsome as well…

 

Thinking back to Friday morning when she’d awoken to find Draco and Ron fighting in the infirmary. What Draco had said… he obviously wasn’t disgusted by her. He had even wound up Ron by saying something had happened. Hopefully, when he found out who she was, he wouldn’t be too disappointed. She almost laughed at the thought of the fight that would happen if Ron found out. That night in the infirmary had been innocent; this wasn’t involuntarily like that night. Well hopefully no karate chopping would be involved this time around.

 

Hermione lay and thought silently to herself for the next few minutes. She had made up her mind, she would send it. She trusted him and he’d helped her out even though he could have ignored her that day when he had heard her crying. But he hadn’t and was still meeting her even though he didn’t have a clue who she was. She could be feeding him a pack of lies for all her knew! Whereas she knew for a fact that he was Draco Malfoy. He trusted her so she would return it and send the letter.

 

She quietly climbed out of bed and sneaked to the cage in the corner. Terra wasn’t her owl, she was Lavender’s but she had never minded Hermione borrowing her before. So she opened the cage door and gently poked Terra awake.

 

“Terra, I need you to take this to Draco Malfoy, he should be down in the dungeons okay?” The owl ruffled her wings before flying out and onto Hermione’s arm and stuck out her tiny leg. Hermione attached the letter to it with some difficulty as the only light she had was from the other side of the room. Once it was on properly Terra flew straight out the already open window.

 

Hermione climbed back into bed, hiding the biro from her twitching right hand and picked up her favourite book, ‘Hogwarts: A history’ if she wasn’t going to sleep at obscene hours, then she would be constructive.

  
  


  
  


Draco was awoken by a persistent tapping; he opened one eye to see an owl hovering at the window. Who in their right mind would owl at this hour? The first person who came to mind was Snape, but then he even had the decency to wait until the morning.

 

He climbed out of bed just as he realised it might not even be for him. “Well, it best be for me or blood will be shed,” Draco murmured to himself as he opened the window. The owl hopped onto the ledge and Draco untied the letter. Thankfully for his roommates, ‘Draco’ was scrawled on the front. He slowly opened it not recognising the hand but by the time he had finished reading it he was smiling. Whoever this girl was, she was adorable.

 

On normal circumstances Draco would have shooed the owl away and went back to bed but seems it was Mystery Girl she got special treatment. If he went back to bed he would be worrying about her worrying anyway. So at that moment he made a decision and grabbed a quill and a scrap of parchment from the desk by the window. He didn’t have any idea who’s they were but as if he cared anyway? He replied:

 

_Mystery girl, thankfully for you I CAN soothe your worry and we can discuss your problem after you stop panicking. Come to the library NOW, like as soon as you get this. We’ll meet in our usual place. I’ll see you in a minute._

_D.M._

_P.s if you’ve fell asleep and you stand me up in the library I will find who you are and hurt you profusely._

_P.p.s that’s a lie sorry. But I won’t be happy._

_P.p.p.s (god that’s ridiculous) Yes you did wake me but I’m kind of glad anyway because I’d prefer to be in your company, I enjoyed last night and you put me in a brilliant mood. I’d love to be that happy in the morning. :)_

 

Draco tied the letter to the owl whispering, “Return to your owner.” He slipped on his cloak over his silk pyjamas. He was going to the kitchens first, hot chocolate sounded delicious at this hour.

  
  


  
  


When Draco got into the library and to his usual place he was surprised to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him through the bookshelf. He smiled.

 

“You know, if you keep that up I’ll figure out who you are.”

 

“I was worried, I thought something may have happened or you stood me up or something.”

 

“I never would dream of it mystery girl, I was getting some hot chocolate to match your brown eyes,” he said putting it on the shelf and sitting down.

 

“They’re not brown, they’re purple remember,” Hermione reminded him picking up her beaker.

 

“Oh yes, my mistake,” Draco said seriously as he took a sip of his drink. Okay, this was really weird…

 

Silence.

 

Draco felt really strange, it was half three in the morning and he was sat in the pitch black library talking to a girl he didn’t know. ‘Yeah, but she’s mystery girl!!’ a voice whined inside his head sounding a lot like Blaise. Oh yes… Blaise.

 

“Okay, here’s the thing mystery girl. I know it’s someone in my house; in fact it’s why my friends fell out. But you can’t tell anyone if I tell you, I’m not even sure why I am telling you to be honest.”

 

“It’s because you wove me and care about me,” Hermione said in a baby voice, Draco smiled.

 

“Maybe…” he whispered.

 

“You know,” Hermione pointed out, “you don’t need to whisper to me anymore, I know who you are, so it doesn’t matter if I recognise your voice.”

 

“Yes, but it’s weird to talk to someone who’s whispering. Oh anyway, don’t get me sidetracked do you want to know or not and can you keep a secret?”

 

“Of course I can, I’m not a gossiping bimbo.”

 

“Oh crap, I can’t go on knowing that, I was so looking forward to it! This relationship just isn‘t working, you can think for yourself, I just can’t cope knowing that… ” Draco then pretended to cry.  He stopped suddenly, “I hate bimbo’s, what’s that one in your house… erm, Lavender Dun or something. She scares me immensely, I’m afraid she’ll eat my first born…”

 

“Shut up. You‘re a fool Malfoy, if you hadn‘t have let it slip yesterday I never would guess it’s you now.” Hermione giggled.

 

“Well, it is!” Draco argued. “I’m just a little… Different around you, happier. ANYWAY! Before you sidetracked me again. Blaise Zabini came to me crying the other night; it was him that put the spell on me to make me feel love because he didn’t want me to turn out like my dad,” Draco explained.

 

On the other side of the shelf Hermione’s mouth formed a ‘o’.

 

“Makes sense now, so you’re not in danger?”

 

“Not at all, all Blaise is capable of is either laughing AT me or crying ON me.”

 

Hermione laughed.

 

“So, could you help me with the friend thing then?” Hermione questioned. “What would you do if you were me?”

 

“Well, personally I’m very stubborn so I guess I would just wait for them to come to me. They noticed something was wrong and automatically assumed you were attention seeking, which actually I don’t know whether it’s normal for you do I?” he paused. “Well, anyway they still accused you for attention seeking when there was something wrong. They should have sat you down and said we’ve noticed there’s something wrong ect ect. Fair enough you decapitated their ego’s and pride but you know, they’ll live. You’re the victim, so wait for them!!” Draco tried to convince her.

 

“Well, but… I’ve been friends with them six years and it just sounded and looked so suspicious! They must have known what they were doing was making it look that way. And then what was Harry…et on about! She practically said it was her.” Hermione held her breath after the slip up, he was bound to know who she was know!! There was only one Harry in Gryffindor.

 

“Well maybe Harriet was talking about something else. Girls are paranoid and stressed, I’m so glad I’m not one.” Oh my god. Hermione smiled, talk about bimbo. He was so cute though, and clueless. She smiled again.

 

“So, I just wait for them to calm down and when they approach me and apologise just… say sorry back and kiss and make up?” Hermione asked, swirling her hot chocolate into a little whirlpool in her beaker.

 

“Yes. Look see, you didn’t even need my help did you mystery girl? You just wanted to see me!” Draco joked standing up and stretching his legs.

 

“No, you cleared my mind.” She sighed picking at the beaker. “So does Dumbledore know it's Blaise?”

 

“NO! And you can’t tell him, you’ll get Blaise in massive trouble. Not a soul must know okay.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“Good, now that’s the attitude!” he yawned. Draco was trying to keep his eyes open but failing miserably, but he didn’t want to leave mystery girl yet. Hermione felt a cool hand on hers and she instantly grabbed it turning to her side. It was amazing how such a small gesture could make everything okay.

 

“Draco?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I was wondering… How, how do you feel about me?” Hermione asked hesitantly. Biting her lip and closing her eyes as she braced herself for the worse. Draco didn’t hesitate or curse this time when he started singing, she smiled.

 

“I can't wait to fall in love with you, you can't wait to fall in love with me, this just can't be summer love, you'll see, this just can't be summer love. L-O-V-E. Come on and lemme show you 'round, let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl. 'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone, rappin' 'til we see the sun girl. Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl. Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night I know how to do it insane girl. 'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop make you wanna say my name girl, come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees. Can't get you off my brain girl, but who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I.... I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me. This just can't be summer love, you'll see. This just can't be summer love. L-O-V-E.” Draco stopped singing and carried on talking. “Erm… I think I have a new interest in Justin Timberlake that no-one knows about. Including myself.” Hermione didn’t answer.

 

“What does all that mean though?” Hermione whispered after a while.

 

“Erm… I like you…. I thought that was clear enough…” Draco stared down at his ring thinking, but he asked anyway. “Do you like me?” Draco tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

 

“Yes, yes I do.” Draco smiled a real genuine smile.

 

“Wow,” he whispered, he didn’t know that hearing words so simple could make anyone feel so amazing. “That’s good.” He whispered.

 

“Well, I suppose…”

 

“How so? Why do you only suppose?”

 

“Draco, you don’t even know who I am. What if I’m some fat, dirty, greasy person? You wouldn’t like me then.”

 

“But I would, because I already do, and I happen to know for a fact you’re not fat or dirty or greasy because I’ve seen some of you.”

 

“Yeah but,” Hermione protested. She was amazed Draco liked her back, but this façade couldn’t go on forever, one day she would have to tell him who she was and what if he didn’t want her anymore?

 

“Mystery girl, I like you, get over it. You won’t make me stop, it’s too late.”

 

“What if liking me isn’t enough? What if it runs deeper than that? What if I--”

 

“Are you asking me if I love you?”

 

Silence.

 

“No, but what if I love you?” she asked, not really thinking rationally anymore. They did need to talk about this.

 

“Well, there’s only one thing I can say to that mystery girl, and it just happens to be another Justin Timberlake song.” Draco said before he started singing, this time it wasn’t a soul expression, but it was the only way he knew how to describe how he felt. “If you’re love was all I had in this life,that would be enough until the end of time. So rest your weary heart and rest your mind. Because I’m gunna love you until the end of time.” Draco cleared his throat. “Explanation enough?” Draco smirked.

 

“Yeah…” Hermione croaked out, this had never happened before. She’d never been in this situation before. No-one had ever, ever said anything like that to her before, let alone sing it. “Can we… take it slow then? I mean, give me time, to let you know who I am?”

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to. I’m a Malfoy and more importantly than that, I’m a gentleman. Now don’t you think we should be getting to bed? It must be late.” Draco said yawning. Hermione agreed to herself that she would just see what happened, this was moving fast so she should just accept it for now, it would all work out for the best whether or not she ended up with Draco. She was just scared of getting hurt.

 

“Are you coming?” Draco asked standing up.

 

“Okay, erm… You go first; I’ll be out in a minute, night, Malfoy.” Hermione said standing up herself.

 

“Aww, don’t call me Malfoy, it’s so… Rival.” Hermione almost laughed at the irony. “It’s Draco or Draconis, or---”

 

“Draconis?” She’d always thought his name was latin, but obviously not, just his abbreviated nick name.

 

“Yep. Draconis Lucius Malfoy,“ Draco confirmed from the other side of the shelf. “Or Dray or Drake--” he continued.

 

“Okay I get the point, DRAY.” She smiled. “Goodnight.” She watched him walk out the library blonde hair reflecting the moonlight. Her stomach swirled and her throat tingled before, “When you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now? When you’re gone the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you’re gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you’re gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you.” Hermione gasped. What the hell just happened? She just sang, she just had a singing expression, not a writing one! It didn’t make sense! Well so much for sleeping!

 

 

At the Slytherin table the next day Draco and Blaise were positively beaming as they ate pancakes with a ridiculous amount of syrup on them. Pansy was ignoring them both, or at least it seemed that way, she hadn’t really spoke to anyone this morning in fear of blurting out to Draco who Blaise was seeing. Crabbe and Goyle were finally starting to pick up that something was going on behind their backs. Goyle was the first to speak.

 

“Hey, are you two like dating or something?” he asked curiously. Draco and Blaise’s mouth dropped open still full of food and looked as though they’d been smacked in face.

 

“I was only curious…” he continued pressing the matter. Draco swallowed.

 

“What, Goyle!? Ew!” he said wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “That is totally disgusting… no offence Blaise,”he added as an afterthought. And then carried on shoving pancakes in his mouth in a very un-Draco way.

 

“Nah, it’s alright Draco.” He sucked his teeth demanding Crabbe and Goyle’s attention again. “What makes you say that?” Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a look.

 

“Well, you’re both so happy and you’ve always bin close so I fought-”

 

“You thought wrong. I am seeing someone but not Draco, definitely not Draco, that would be like incest or something.” He shuddered.

 

“Well, there are those rumours going around as well. I didn’t know you two were THAT close…” Crabbe hinted. The Slytherins around the table were listening in unnoticed.

 

“WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!” Blaise and Draco yelled at the same time. The hall went quiet and they both blushed and carried on eating embarrassed until most of the chattering increased.

 

“Like I said,” continued Draco. “We didn’t have sex, we’re not together, Blaise has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend… kinda.” Now that got Pansy’s attention. She choked on her juice and a girl next to her patted her back.

 

“WHAT! Since when, what happened to, Mr. I’m- marrying- for-money- and-social- status- only?” Pansy said completely gobsmacked, if her friends didn’t stop surprising her all the time she was sure she would have a heart attack.

 

“Well, things change and I changed, I think…” Draco shrugged, it was true.

 

“But it’s just not you Draco, this spell-potion thingy, it’s messing you up! This is all wrong!” Draco cleared his throat.

 

“There’s a line between wrong and right and it’s the width of a thread, from a spiders web.” he sang waving a finger in front of her face. She scowled.

 

“If you’re going to try and convince everyone you’re not gay and shagging Blaise then wouldn’t it be wise not to sing Katie Melua?” She asked, challenging him.

 

“Pansy, you know I’m not seeing Blaise! What’s wrong with you?”

 

“No, Draco, what’s wrong with you? Now really, who is she? A poncy Gryffindor maybe?” Draco was speechless. “Oh, you’re so open like a book Draco Malfoy, what are you and Blaise the Gryffindor fan club or something?” She shook her head in disgust before leaving the table. Blaise and Draco turned to each other at the same time.

 

“You’re seeing a Gryffindor?” they said in unison.

 

“Wait…” Draco put his hand up. “You don’t’ tell me and I won’t ask if you‘ll do the same.” Blaise nodded and they both continued eating. Draco was lost in his thoughts until he spotted a very familiar owl swoop down onto the Gryffindor table… and right onto Lavender Brown’s arm. He stared horrified… Surely he was in hell.

  
  


  
  


Hermione was rushing down to breakfast, she woke up late and by the time she had checked over all her homework breakfast was almost over. She just figured she’d grab a muffin and a goblet of juice but of course because she was so determined to do that before she had to go to Ancient Runes, it didn’t happen. And it didn’t happen because as soon as she walked out of the Gryffindor tower, an invisible hand wrapped around her mouth and she was lifted her into the air screaming and pulled her into a classroom down the hallway. She was roughly pushed in and came face to face with Ron, she turned around she see Harry lock the door, his invisibility cloak at his feet.

 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Do you often kidnap people and hold them against their own free will or do I get special treatment,” she snarled.

 

“Hermione, you’re going to listen to us. We know what’s wrong with you and we didn’t do it. I don’t know who did but hear us out,” Harry blabbed. Hermione leaned against the teachers’ desk.

 

“Look, ‘Mione were sorry for yelling at you that day, we were just worried okay. And, we both realise that there’s been a misunderstanding and we need to sort it out,” Ron explained.

 

“Basically, we miss you Hermione,” Harry whispered and Hermione softened suddenly remembering why she loved these two boys so much.

 

“Oh you two! I’m sorry and I miss you too!!” Hermione yelled jumping into their arms. “With this soul expression and everything that’s happening between me and Draco,” Hermione rambled on. Harry pulled away and Ron sprung away as though he’d touched acid.

 

“Soul expression?”

 

“Malfoy?” the boys both said at the same time. Expressions very different, Harry looked curious as to how she knew about the expression and Ron looked horrified at the mention of Malfoy.

 

“Yes yes, the soul expression it’s what’s wrong with me,” Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really it was if you thought about it.

 

“Oh and what about Malfoy?”  Harry raised an eyebrow at her, this was going to be interesting, he could tell. Hermione fidgeted avoiding eye contact.

 

“Erm… well….” Mumble mumble mumble.

 

“What was that Herm?”

 

“We’re kinda… seeing each other… very kind of…” She stared at the floor.

 

“WHAT! How can you stand that… that FERRET?!”

 

“Oh Ron grow up he hasn’t bothered us in ages,” Harry snapped at his friend. “Hermione’s a big girl she knows what she’s doing.” Ron looked shocked.

 

“How can you defend her Harry? Malfoys so… so Slytherin!”

 

“And what’s wrong with Slytherin!” Harry said pushing off the table and staring challengingly at Ron.

 

“What isn’t wrong with Slytherin?” Ron shot back looking at Harry as if he was completely mad.

 

“I was almost sorted into Slytherin and I’m okay! Or do you have a problem with me as well?!” Harry yelled. Ron was too shocked to speak, Hermione decided it was her turn to jump in now.

 

“Boys don’t fight,” she said standing between the two that were now glaring daggers at each other. “We all just made up, you can’t fight okay. Just don’t fight.”

 

“Right then, we’ll talk. What’s going on, Harry?” Harry folded his arms and looked away.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it you. I… I‘m not ready to.” Ron went to protest but Hermione gave him ‘the look’.

 

“Okay Harry, that’s fine,” Hermione said putting her hand on Harry’s arm in a comforting way. “We should be getting to lesson, the bells about to go in about ten seconds.” Harry nodded picking up his cloak unlocking the door and then walking out of the room leaving Ron and Hermione alone. “Ron, I don’t want you bugging him about this and I mean it.” Ron nodded slowly.

 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to Runes, got Divination, I have to walk past your classroom,” Ron said just as the bell rang. The two walked out of the room Hermione mumbling on to herself about muffins and goblets of juice.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continued support with this story, this story is WIP and I am currently editing all the chapters but in total so far there are 30 chapters written.  
> Please continue to support me and leave reviews. If anyone has any song requests then please, leave me a message, when the story was originally written the readers played a large part on Draco’s behaviour and song choice. I would like to continue this.  
> Please send me any suggestions! I’m very excited to get back into Sing for the Moment, updates will be regular but if I get more reviews I’m sure I can be shoved into updating more often!!
> 
> *
> 
> "Summer Love" is a song by American recording artist Justin Timberlake. The song was written and produced by Timberlake, Timothy "Timbaland" Mosley, and Nate "Danja" Hills, “Till the End of Time” is also by Justin. "When You're Gone" is a song written by Canadian singer Avril Lavigne and Butch Walker. "Spider's Web" is the sixth single of Georgian born songstress Katie Melua and is the third single from her album.
> 
> Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. These stories hosted on this website contain characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc., and may incorporate characters, locations and things created and/or owned by other third parties including but not limited to Joss Whedon, George Lucas and/or Lucas film, Fox, Paramount, Random House, Penguin Putnam, Inc., Ballantine Books, and a lot of other people. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.


	14. Animals

  
  


“Pssst… Zabini!” Draco blew his trademark swan shaped letter over to Blaise as he turned around. It landed softly in his palm and he immediately turned around in his seat and opened it. The class was loud enough and busy enough not to notice.

 

Blaise and Draco were currently in ancient runes and the class was debating about confusion with a translation that was found in a tomb in Egypt. The class had been divided into two debating teams that were on opposite sides of the classroom; Blaise was sitting in front of Draco. It would have been fascinating to Draco on any normal day but he couldn’t get Lavender what’s-her-face out of his head. And it wasn’t good thoughts either.

 

Blaise unfolded to swan and read Draco’s script.

 

“Okay, here’s the thing Blaise, this ‘girlfriend’ of mine I actually don’t know who she is it’s like a blind date thing, we meet in the library on either side of a bookshelf and I have no idea who it is. And she was worried last night about me not liking her once she found out who she was, and I said it didn’t matter who she was. But it does, because I was bitching about Lavender in Gryffindor last night to her, then I recognised this mystery girl’s owl, and it was Lavenders. What do I do? If this girl is Lavender, I can’t like her, she’s so… blonde… but even though I suspect it MIGHT be her, I still kind of like her, I’m just a bit put off. Help?”

 

Blaise smiled at his friend's stupidity, well it could be worse. He jotted down a reply.

 

“Calm down, your mystery girl could have borrowed that owl or was sending Lavender something, just sit and think about it logically. And if mystery girl is Lavender then because you really like her, it won’t put you off her; no matter how blonde she is… give her a chance. Gryffindors aren’t so bad Draco. You can’t just ditch this girl now. And what’s wrong with Lavender anyway, okay, she’s gossip central but… Well, soft curves and long brown hair, big googly green eyes, you know, you might learn to like her :)”

 

Blaise watched as Draco read his reply and Draco grinned, a triumphant look in his eyes, he flew the swan back.

 

“Dilemma over, she’s got brown eyes not green. Thanks Blaise.” Blaise sighed, pocketing the note. He looked back to Draco who gave him thumbs up, he was looking happy again. He watched from afar as his friends started singing under his breath, he could easily hear the words from behind him and he totally agreed with them.

 

“Wouldn't it be nice if we were older? Then we wouldn't have to wait so long and wouldn't it be nice to live together? In the kind of world where we belong,” Draco sang quietly, Blaise miming the words along with him; it just bought a smile to his face to see Draco back in good mood.  
  
“You know it’s gonna make it that much better when we can say goodnight and stay together. Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day is new  
and after having spent the day together? Hold each other close the whole night through…”  Blaise sang along, tapping his hand on his knee as he stared happily at his singing friend who had just burst loudly into a solo.

 

“All in a day’s work Blaise, all in a day’s work,” he congratulated himself.

 

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for the general population of Hogwarts, but most people in Slytherin and Gryffindor had been on the edge of their seats worrying about the potions lesson they had last period. Snape had returned on Saturday only after a day away but they were sure the ‘lap dance’ incident hadn’t been forgotten.

 

Draco and Blaise were still the only ones happy out of the Slytherin friends. Pansy had avoided them all day, but they weren’t too bothered to be honest. And even when Snape stormed into the classroom ten minutes into the lesson it didn’t dampen their bright spirits.

 

Snape stood at the front of the classroom sneering with his arms folded. “Today, were doing truth potions, pair up with someone for the other house, instructions are on the board, now do it.” And strangely enough he walked back out the classroom. Hermione quickly (and a subtly as possible) grabbed her bag and sat down next to Draco, Ron ended up with Pansy (much to her dismay) and Harry was with Blaise, neither of them looking very bothered by it.

 

“Erm… Granger? Why are you here?” Draco asked shocked. Why had she of all people paired with him? He turned to look questioningly at Blaise but he was in deep conversation with Harry Potter, who had the biggest smirk on his face he’d ever seen.

 

“Just thought we could easily get a pass, were both the best in class,” Hermione said before walking off to the storeroom to get ingredients. Draco thought about it for a second then shrugged, well it WAS true. Besides, he could probably sit and do nothing; he suspected Granger would do most the work.

 

As the lesson progressed Draco found he had been right, in fact he hadn’t really lifted a finger, and he was sat swinging on his chair humming to himself quietly. Draco was highly interested at how badly Blaise was flirty with Harry bloody Potter as well. Was that his boyfriend, his dirty little secret? Hmm, well he’d soon find out.

 

“Blaise?” he said looking up at the boy standing working the other side of him.

 

“Hmm?” Blaise turned around from Harry and looked down at Draco and stood up stretching.

 

“A song I was just thinking sounds so familiar; you remember when we went on that road trip?” Draco grinned and Blaise’s mouth twitched at the corner. He remembered alright. “You heard that song ‘Animals’ it was totally that weekend.”

 

“What makes you say that, bring this up?” Blaise asked nervously glancing at Harry briefly who was pretending to be concentrating stirring the potion.

 

“Dunno, was wondering if now you're tied down you’d want a repeat?” Draco asked innocently, Blaise glanced at Harry again and hissed at Draco.

 

“Fine you got me, it’s him but don’t sing it. Don’t you dare.” Draco raised a fine blonde eyebrow.

 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Zabini…” Draco opened his mouth after clearing his throat and mocked going to sing, but as soon as he opened his mouth his throat tingled and he looked to Blaise in alarm a second before he jumped onto his chair.

 

Hermione looked alarmed up to Draco and immediately jumped up and joined him, shortly followed by Blaise and then Harry. Blaise and Draco miming to be driving a car and Hermione and Harry clinging onto Draco and Blaise as they acted out the song (in an appropriate manner might I add?) Hermione did it to stop Draco being embarrassed, Blaise to stop Draco being embarrassed, and Harry to stop Blaise and Hermione from being embarrassed. Draco did it because it was all too tempting.

 

“You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees,” sang Draco and Blaise together. Harry and Hermione put their hands on their partner’s legs as Draco and Blaise had their hands on a ‘steering wheel.’  “And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze, it’s hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear.” Hermione started talking into Draco ear. “But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears.” The class had stopped and burst out laughing. “By now, no doubt that we were heading south,” Blaise looked alarmed as Harry actually did go down south and Hermione laughed while singing, this was actually… fun. She didn’t care nobody was doing there potions, she just sang with Draco, it was kind of… lifting.

“I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth, 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch!” Everyone surrounded the four dancing on their chairs, was laughing, singing or looking shocked. “It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch!”

 

“SING IT!!” Hermione shouted and Harry turned and stared at her leaning forward slightly, shocked as she held out her wand to the class as they sang “I'm screaming!”

 

“No, we're never gonna quit! Ain't nothing wrong with it! Just acting like we're animals! No, no matter where we go! 'Cause everybody knows! We're just a couple of--”

 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR HALF AN HOUR!! AND BY GOD TAKE THE POTIONS OFF THE FIR--”

 

BOOM!! BANG!! BOOM!! Potion by potion one after another exploded around the classroom, everyone ducked immediately all screaming and making a fuss.   
  


“Oh goody…” Snape said rubbing his hands together as nervous students in his class stood up and looked at him. He smiled. “Detention, all of you, and you four…” He smiled at Harry, Draco, Hermione and Blaise sadistically. “You’re coming with me…”

 

 

For the second time in one week Draco found himself in Dumbledore’s office with bad company (that being Granger and Potter), the Headmaster was sat thoughtfully sucking on a lemon drop.

 

“Dancing on chairs you say?” he asked Snape, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

 

“Yes, Headmaster.” Snape seemed to be the only one in the room not amused.

 

“Lovely, lovely,” Dumbledore muttered looking over the top of his spectacles. “You may leave us alone, Severus, I’m sure you’ve got a potions class to return to.” Snape sneered but bowed slightly before walking off.

 

Dumbledore continued to stare at the teenagers looking extremely amused. “Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore said smiling his eyes twinkling merrily.

 

“Don’t you twinkle at me old man!” Draco said before smacking his hand over his mouth. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

 

“Such spirit in you four.” They exchanged confused looks. “I see what’s going on here, there seems to be an awful lot of children infected and baring soul expressions.” Blaise looked shocked.

 

“No, only Draco is infected sir,” Blaise corrected.

 

“Quite the contrary, I believe both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are also infected with the spell only.” Harry’s jaw dropped. Everyone turned and stared at him.

 

“There has to be some mistake--”

 

“No mistake Harry, I have been hearing a few things lately from… house elves and portraits. It seems Harry you’re expression is caring, that is why you were so deeply affected by you fall out with Miss Granger here.” Hermione nodded, it did make sense and of course she already knew about her expression. Thanks to Draco. It was weird, she was sitting right next to him and he had no idea.

 

“Now we need to concentrate of curing you all,” Dumbledore said steepling his fingers and looking thoughtfully at them. “Severus has been concocting an antidote for children hit with the spell, but Mr. Malfoy it still remains you have to complete your… ‘task’. Have you any leads to what it is?” Draco fidgeted, looking at his ring again.

 

“I believe, Sir, I have to… fall in love.” Harry and Hermione turned and stared in shock.

 

“I see, and how is it coming along?” Dumbledore questioned sending a knowing look Hermione’s way. She almost jumped at the gesture.

 

“I… I’ve met a girl I like, she… is really growing on me and I believe I could learn to love her very much,” Draco said honestly he hadn’t looked up the whole time. So he was oblivious when Harry side glanced at Hermione who had blushed and started coughing to cover up the redness. Blaise tapped her back leaning behind Draco so he could reach.

 

“Cough it up Muddy, don’t cough up any vital organs mind, they might be helpful.” Hermione glared at him and moved from his touch. Inside Hermione heart was just about to fail her, Draco Malfoy was planning on falling in love with her. Her of all people, not that she didn’t want him to, she totally agreed with his feelings. He was just so… Pure and rich and… So out of her league. She reminded herself that everyone was equal after thinking that and it made her feel much better.

 

“I’m sure she will feel the same, you are a very… charming young man,” Dumbledore continued. Blaise high fived Draco and everyone laughed as Draco sang: “Oh yeah, I’ll be her dream, I’ll be her wish I’ll be her fantasy, I’ll be her hope, I’ll be her love, be everything that she needs, I love her more with every breath truly madly deeply!” Draco giggled and Hermione resisted holding his hand at that moment, she‘d never seen him laugh like that, only heard it. It was so tempting, his hand was right there. She could just easily put her hand on top of his, would it change everything, would he even recognise it? How it looked and felt? Probably not.

 

“Self centered,” Harry muttered under his breath, he hated that song… all of Dudley’s friends played it on their phones. It was by that Cascada person, he’d liked the Savage Garden version. Wait? How did Malfoy know so much muggle music? Or was it just Ron who was a philistine to music then?

 

“So, Harry and Hermione, you can be cured today if you go to Madam Pomfrey after dinner, Professor Snape is just finishing the potion today. But you Mr. Malfoy are going to have to do some wooing. I do believe we have no leads on who attacked you last week and--”

 

“You were attacked?!” Hermione gasped before she could stop herself. She had no idea about the whole lust potion thing; she had been in the tower. Dumbledore silenced her with a glance. She immediately felt foolish.

 

“Since we don’t have a lead, you are still in danger and with the expression on you are highly vulnerable. Keep that in mind, and like I said last week, keep an eye on each other. You are dismissed.” Dumbledore smiled at them all.

 

“What no detention?”

 

“Granger, shut up!” Draco hissed before pushing her out the door then shouting extremely falsely. “Good day, Professor!”

 

When the four arrived at the bottom of the stairs everything was really awkward. Hermione was staring at her shoes, Harry was fiddling with his bag, Blaise was staring off into Space and Draco was deep in thought. He should take Mystery girl on a proper date…

 

“So then? …” Harry tried to start conversation. It didn’t work, everyone just turned to him expectantly.

 

“Look, Malfoy.” Hermione turned to him desperate now. “Can I talk to you in private?” He looked puzzled but agreed all the same. Hermione needed to tell him, it wasn’t right. If he was planning on falling in love with her, then he would know who she was, no matter the consequences. She walked off and he followed, leaving Harry and Blaise alone side glancing at each other, Harry shy and Blaise looking cheekily his way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Animals" is the second single by Canadian rock band Nickelback off their fifth studio album All the Right Reasons. "Truly Mady Deeply" is a song by Australian pop band Savage Garden recorded between 1995 and 1996, released as a single in 1997. Written by bandmates Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones. Cascada covered "Truly Madly Deeply" on the album Everytime We Touch and released it as the second single in the UK and Germany.
> 
> Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	15. I think we're alone

 

 

As soon as Granger had said she wanted to talk alone with Draco, he was surprised that he actually agreed. They were walking through a corridor but he wasn’t really sure which one it was, he was more focused on the fact he had sweaty palms and his heart was beating faster than normal. And dare he accept it? He was… nervous!

 

Draco Malfoy was never nervous. He was in the top five richest underage wizards in the UK; right before Blaise might he add? He was in the top ten most wanted eligible bachelors from here to France for the daughters of some of the most respected businessmen. He had scuba dived in America, explored in Antarctica, went cave diving in South Africa, hunting in Switzerland, explored tombs in Egypt and spoke three times at the World Purity Gathering in front of a million wizards from worldwide, he could speak 5 languages and had the best grades and had no reason to be nervous at all! Oh, and he’d met Keira Knightly! So why could Granger make him feel like this? So… nervous?

 

And he was pretty sure when he was in the office he had been so tempted to reach for her hand; it had been right next to his. Maybe it was mystery girl, she was making him mushy, and he couldn’t go around holding people’s hands could he? And it was Granger, yes she was a lovely girl (not like he’d admit it out loud) but he was seeing someone… kind of.

 

“Note to self, find out dating situation…” he muttered to himself. Hermione turned looking at him strange.

 

“Did you say something, Dra-- Malfoy?” Hermione winced at her slip up. He smirked.

 

“You can call me Draco if you want Granger, my name's not acid, it’s not going to dissolve your mouth.” Hermione didn’t answer so Draco went back to his internal monologue. 

 

Why was Granger making him nervous? It was weird. He was normally confident but he was actually feeling a little dizzy. Or was it Grangers perfume? Jasmine and something spicy. Where had he smelled that? Oh yes, Pansy. It was that one by Dior was it? Maybe? He wasn’t sure, but no; something was picking at the back of his mind that wasn’t where he recognised it at all. He ran all the girls he knew through his head, Milly, Jessica, his mother? No, it was far too cheap for her taste. And then he remembered. He had to force himself to keep walking as everything clicked into place. It was Granger, she was Granger. MYSTERY GIRL IS GRANGER! Or was he overreacting again? He wrung his hands together looking at her from the corner of his eyes. 

 

She was very pretty, and now he looked at her and KNEW she was his mystery girl, everything made sense. How could he have been so dense? It was the most obvious thing ever. He looked down at every detail of her face, he had never actually realised how breathtaking Hermione Granger was. She had a medium complexion, not dark but sun kissed. Long black eyelashes and tiny freckles on her nose. Her hair wasn’t so much frizzy as he thought it had been it was just very thick. He stared at the curve of her lips from the side, they were a light shade and pink and as she licked her lips nervously, Draco found himself biting his bottom lip. He put his hands into his pockets and blushed walking with his head down.

 

This was Granger and he was practically drooling over her, what was wrong with him? She was just a mudbl… he couldn’t say it. Oh, my god, it MUST be her. But what if it wasn’t her? ‘But it is!’ said the Blaise voice again. Everything fit too perfectly, it couldn’t be a coincidence. It was disturbing how fast he had adjusted to the idea of it being Hermione. If it wasn’t he would be awfully disappointed. She was perfect for him, she was smart, held interesting conversation, was funny, had all the right morals, and was very attractive. Draco blushed at that thought again. 

 

“Are you okay, Draco?” Hearing the voice louder than that usual whisper, it was quite high and each word was clearly pronounced, she had been brought up well, he could tell. He ‘hmmed’ in response to her question. He could feel her staring at him; he could just picture the concern on her face. 

 

As he looked down he kept getting a glimpse of her shoe as she lead them to god knows where. They were simple Mary Janes, like the ones most the girls wore.  White socks were folded neatly and as didn’t even realise as his eyes travelled up further to her well-shaped legs, they looked so soft. Her skirt was at her knee, not an inch higher. Draco smiled, she was a decent girl, hard to find these days. 

 

“Hey, erm… Hermione?” The name felt weird but nice on his tongue. “Where are we going?”

 

“Well, actually we’re going to the library, I need to explain a few things, and it’s--”

 

“Good for privacy.” She nodded at him semi-smiling, it looked as though she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to smile or not. It looked cute on her. Draco smiled at her and her lips decided she did want too as she smiled back.

 

Draco wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers thinking, she was going to admit it to him. That was a very selfless thing to do and it made him smile, even more, Merlin this girl was one in a million. He could tell she was completely terrified of being rejected. He had meant what he said last night, he already liked her it was too late now; she was stuck with him now.

 

They walked in silence until they reached the tall open doors of the library and Hermione hesitated before stepping over the threshold of the room, where the stone floor of the hallway turned into a warm crimson carpet. Instantly the smell of new books and furniture polish hit Draco and he stared fondly at the bookcases as he walked past them. When they stopped he realised they had reached bookshelf that they sat back to back against. Hermione stopped walking and turned to Draco who took his hands from out of his trouser pockets. She looked at him and opened her mouth to start talking but no words came. 

 

“Take your time,” Draco said sincerely, giving her encouragement. After all, he couldn’t say anything in case he was horribly wrong. She took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

 

“Draco, I’ve brought you here to this spot because it means a lot to me. I have a lot of memories here, nice ones, and I happen to know that you do as well. It’s really hard for me to try and tell you this; I’m so scared of what you might think. I might not be pretty or funny and I’m not pureblood and to be honest I haven’t got a Knut to my name! I-” Draco interrupted by closing the space between them and pressing his lips lightly to hers, holding it for a few seconds. He felt her sharply intake her breath but didn’t see her eyes widen in shock because his were already closed. 

 

Hermione had never been kissed before, not on the lips and certainly not like this, this was innocent and full of feelings she didn’t even know existed. And slowly her eyes fluttered closed as it was held for a second longer. Draco stepped away slowly and looked unsurely at her. Both of them were speechless.

 

“I think, erm… you know, don’t you?” Hermione said looking petrified. Draco nodded, a blush slowly forming. 

 

“I’m sorry I kissed you, I could tell you were going to tell me, so I thought I’d make it easier for you.” She smiled.

 

“Erm, thank you I guess,” she said shyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “But…why?”

 

“Isn’t it clear?” She wanted it to be what she was thinking; she really did, but was it too good to be true? Draco bit his lip shyly and looked through his light fringe at her. He knew what was coming. She shook her head slowly; he could tell she just wanted to hear him say it.

 

“Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?” Draco reached for her hand and grabbed it kissing her hand once. ‘What a charmer.’ Hermione thought to herself before nodding with a huge smile playing at her lips. Draco pulled her into a hug.

 

_ “I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach our toes in the sand, I can see us in the countryside, sitting on the railways side by side, you can be my baby, I’m lucky you’re my lady, girl, you amaze me, all I want you to do is be my love.” _ Hermione was almost speechless at his expression. Almost.

 

“I can’t believe you want me, I’m so poor and inferior and you’re my boyfriend!” Hermione was completely overwhelmed. ‘Someone please pinch me!’ she thought to herself.

 

“Hermione,” he whispered into her ear. She shivered, holding on tighter to Draco, he was taller than her and he smelt amazing she snuggled further into his shoulder. This was a dream come true. “Stop thinking.” Hermione looked up at him her eyes watering with happiness, he looked down at her, eyes happy and a huge smile on his face, just before he hesitantly leant down and they both experienced their first real kiss.

 

 

A few minutes later Draco found himself being dragged by his hand out of the library by Hermione, running full speed and laughing his head off. They had been enjoying the kiss immensely, it was very cute and they both didn’t have a clue what they were doing but all the same it was very… nice. Yes, it had been a thrilling experience until Madam Pince had spotted them through a gap in a bookshelf, she had been so shocked she had fallen off the ladder she was using to stack away books; thankfully she hadn’t been too high. They collapsed against the nearest wall laughing uncontrollably at the memory of the look on her face. They both knew that that could NOT happen again. So then immediately stopped when they realised they were both still holding hands and a group of Ravenclaws were staring at them. They both snatched their hands away and starting fighting!

 

“Malfoy, you bitch!” Hermione said, after slapping him around the face and storming off, leaving Malfoy yelling after her.

 

“God Granger, you’re a feisty one!” Draco held his flaming cheek and ran after her giggling like a maniac as he chased her down the corridor, her laughing just as madly as him.

 

He just couldn’t believe how much fun he was having with Hermione and he had decided she was definitely going to be called Hermione since she was his first sweetheart. Hermione turned around sliding slightly on the polished floor a huge smile on her face and Draco stopped abruptly staring at her in amazement, how had he never noticed Hermione before? She was stunning; she was more than stunning she was exquisite and such a perfect match with him. Or at least he thought so. He was then gripped back into reality when she ran down the corridor again and he followed her only for her to turn back his way and grab his hand pulling him in the other direction.

 

“Snape!” She giggled; she was wise to do this because as soon as Snape had noticed them, they could hear him calling for them to stop. They turned the corner just as Draco burst into song,  _ “Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands, trying to get away into the night _ ,” Hermione sharply pulled him into a classroom and he slammed the door. 

 

“ _ And then you put your arms around me _ ?” Hermione said as she sat on a desk and Draco hugged her close. 

 

_ “And then we tumble to the ground _ ?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows still singing but slower, she shook her head ‘no’. 

 

“You’re line is ‘ _ and then you say’ _ Draco.” 

 

“Oh right.” He mumbled into her hair. He pulled away gently looking into her chocolate eyes and noticing how flushed her cheeks were from running, or was she blushing? He wasn’t sure either way. He held out his hand and bowed slightly offering her a dance. She smiled, sliding off the table and curtsying before slipping her hand into his and then holding him close and they swayed in a slow caress.  _ “I think we’re alone now. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around, I think we’re alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound. Look at the way, we got to hide what we’re doing. ‘Cause what would they say? If they ever knew, so we were running just as fast…” _ Draco sang and sang in his soft voice into Hermione’s ear, both dancing slowly as they got to know each other for the first time properly. 

 

It wasn’t until around half an hour later that they had decided they didn’t want to leave just yet so going to dinner wasn’t an option and Draco being the gentleman he was, decided to invite her back to the common room.

 

“Hey, erm… I was wondering if you’d like to come back to my common room? Everyone should be going to dinner soon, it’s around half five I think, and we’d be a lot more comfortable there than in here.” Draco rambled on slightly, he had never asked anyone back to the dorm before, other than Pansy, but it wasn’t the same because if it had been it would be mortally scarring to him.

 

Hermione looked up from his chest where she was resting her head. They were both curled up together on the floor of the classroom in the corner.  “Yeah, that would be great, but what about the other Slytherins?” she asked slightly concerned as she snuggled further into his chest, trying to memorise everything about him. She didn’t want her meeting with Draco to end on a bad note because of the closed minded occupants of the Slytherin Dormitory. 

 

“They will be fine, Crabbe and Goyle will be at dinner, Blaise is family so he won’t care and Pansy’s not speaking to me anyway, and anyone else I don’t really care about. They can think what they want; they wouldn’t dare say anything to you, in fear of me; well my dad.” Hermione smiled, it was nice he wasn’t embarrassed by her. But she still couldn’t help but feel he was too good for her. 

 

“Okay then, that would be lovely, should we go to the kitchen and get some dinner then eat together in your dorm maybe?” Hermione blushed; she was going back to a boy’s dorm. She felt kind of immature because all of her friends were going through this in like fourth year but this was all new to her and Draco. And she kind of liked they were just as inexperienced as each other, Draco because he was supposed to be having an arranged marriage and herself because no-one had managed to see past her bookish exterior. 

 

“Yeah, should we go then?” he mumbled she felt so tiny in his arms; those clothes made her look at lot bigger than she really was. He felt her nod against him, he put his head on top of hers and kissed her hair, neither of them moved, far too comfortable in each other arms, but soon the numbness of their bums was all too much so they stood up. Hermione watched as Draco immediately straightened his robe and wiped his bum free of any dirt, he was so particular. But then again so was she, they was perfect! She was so happy about the compatibilities, well if you ignored the social status and financial income. They really did need to talk about this, she didn’t want him to wake up one day and realise he was really with a… a ‘mudblood’ as he used to say. She wouldn’t be able to bare the heartbreak. 

 

They walked down to the kitchens, her holding onto his elbow so they could easily spring apart if someone was to see them. When they arrived Draco asked for two dinners from the house elves. The elf handed the first one into Draco left hand.

 

“That is for you master Draco,“ he said, they another one appeared and handed it to Draco’s right hand. “And that one is being for Little Miss Granger.” He bowed and disappeared. Hermione pulled out her wand and put a heat spell on them so they wouldn’t go cold on the journey down. So Draco held the dinners as they sneaked down to the dungeons, Hermione standing in front keeping a watch for students.

 

“Draco, why have we got different dinners?” Hermione asked looking at the two white plates in his hands. They had completely different meals on them. Draco smiled.

 

“Vegetarian option.” Hermione looked at him shocked, her mouth opening slightly.

 

“You’re a vegetarian? I’m surprised.” 

 

“I could tell,” Draco smiled. “Yes, my whole family is actually, I’ve never eaten meat in my life, don’t have a clue what it tastes like and I’m glad. Those poor animals.” Hermione almost beamed at him.

 

“That’s very un-Malfoy-ish, isn’t it? Wouldn’t animals be… inferior?” Hermione asked cautiously, she had grown up thinking Draco had been heartless and the more she knew him the more she realised she was completely wrong. Draco shook his head ‘no’

 

“No, but it’s quite an interesting story actually, my mother loves animals so she doesn’t eat meat because it’s cruel. My dad thinks they’re inferior so he doesn’t eat them because he might catch something. He’s very picky about things like that. ” 

 

“And paranoid?”

 

“To put it politely, fuck yes!” Hermione laughed but then scolded him about his bad language, he apologised. For the remainder of the journey they chatted about weird things their parents believed and did, it was quite an interesting conversation and Hermione was surprised when they arrived so fast. She was also surprised it was a wall; she had been expecting a portrait. Draco whispered the password and Hermione covered her ears for common courtesy.

 

When she walked in and took her first look at the common room Hermione yelped and turned around covering her eyes. They felt like they were bleeding. “Harry!” She screeched. Draco just stood and staring half in disbelief and the other half in amazement.

 

Blaise and Harry were on one of the couches kissing VERY passionately, both of them had their shirts undone, Harry’s hands were buried in Blaise’s hair as he straddled him and Blaise had one hand down Harry’s undone trousers and the other on his back. Harry sprung away from Blaise getting up from the settee and facing the other way doing up his shirt and trousers.

 

“Hermione! What are you doing here?” He gasped shocked and not turning around as he fiddled with his trouser zip, Hermione spun around.

 

“Me? You’re asking me? I’m not the one practically having sex in the Slytherin dorms.” she pointed out, she didn’t sound angry just in shock.

 

“Yes you, you’re the one having dinner with Malfoy by the looks of it!” Harry said as he turned around for the first time noticing the plates of still steaming food.

 

“You knew I was with Draco!” At this Draco looked surprised. Hermione’s temper was starting to rise; he was turning the situation around on her.

 

“Yes but…” Harry tried to argue.

 

“But nothing!” she yelled.

 

“Hermione? Why are we fighting?” Harry yelled back seriously.

 

“I have no idea!” she said still stressing and shouting. Harry burst out laughing and Hermione managed a weak smile but then she was soon smiling properly. Blaise and Draco shrugged at their partners’ madness.

 

Draco walked over to Blaise and plopped down next to him putting the food on the table. Blaise wasn’t really that bothered that Draco was seeing Hermione, after all, he was seeing Harry and Draco had taken it brilliantly. The least he could do was return his blessing and he knew Draco would need it; this was Draco’s first relationship and he was normally very strict about seeing people. Last summer, they had gone on a road trip when Blaise had got his driver’s licence, Blaise had spent the whole holiday messing around with girls but Draco only looked and never touched. So he was very surprised when Draco had said thank you to him that day, when he had admitted it was him that administered the potion. 

 

“So,” said Blaise as he duplicated Hermione’s meal twice and handing one to Harry and starting to eat the other himself; receiving a glare from Hermione, but this didn‘t stop her duplicating her cutlery for them as well. “How did you find out she was Granger?”

 

“Actually, Hermione told me, well tried to,” Draco corrected himself as he chewed his food slowly. As Hermione watched him eat she felt very self-conscious, he was sitting straight, with his cutlery in the correct hands and cutting his food and eating in a royal manor. She tried to copy him slyly. Draco realised what she was doing and immediately tried to eat a little sloppier. But then she figured he’s done it on purpose so it backfired on Draco when she tried even harder to eat like him. He tutted before continuing. “She took me to the library and tried to explain, but just babbled so… so I kissed her, I certainly shut her up.

 

Harry looked alarmed as Blaise started to choke on his food. He tapped his back. Blaise raised an eyebrow after Harry had saved him from suffocating on chicken. “You kissed her, that’s very courageous for you isn’t it?”

 

“Actually yes, I didn’t have a clue what I was doing; I kind of just went with it,” Draco answered shyly blushing as Hermione smiled at him. 

 

“So Harry, I’m taking this is what you couldn’t tell us earlier? It was that you were with Blaise?”

 

“Duh, Hermione!” Hermione slapped him on the side on the head playfully. “Yes, it was, you don’t mind do you?”

 

“Not at all, if I did I would be an awful big hypocrite wouldn’t I?” She said glancing at Draco who was in a heated discussion about Madam Pince falling off the ladder with Blaise. “I can’t believe he wants me,” she muttered to herself, taking in every detail about him. He was perfect.

 

“What?” Harry said looking confused at her.

 

“Do you ever feel like you’re not good enough? We’re dating the richest purest guys in the school, in the whole of England maybe. And Draco has an arranged marriage. Will he want me then?” Harry looked sad for a moment and Hermione could see he kind of felt the same way. 

 

“Yeah, sometimes. Blaise has an arranged marriage too but he’s took his ring off. I feel bad; I don’t want him to throw his future away for me. I’m… not worth it.”

 

“I feel the exact same, Harry!” Hermione replied, totally forgetting about her food. “They’re gorgeous, rich, pureblooded, Slytherin and-”

 

“You make it sound really bad!”

 

“You would say that you’re rich as well and you’re only a half blood, normally stuff like this doesn’t matter to me, so why does it now?”

 

“Love does strange things.”

 

“I don’t love him, I don’t.” Hermione sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Harry. “Well, he sure doesn’t love me yet, he’s still got his expression.”

 

“But he’s planning on falling in love with you Hermione. Just accept it, that’s what I’ve had to do. Trust me, I know what you mean, but it’s paranoia okay? I felt like that a first but then you get used to their snobby ways and them flaunting their cash and stuff.” Harry shrugged returning to his meal.

 

“But Harry--”

 

“You know Hermione, it would be better if you two didn’t have this conversation while sitting across from your boyfriend's,” Draco pointed out and Blaise laughed. “What can I do to convince you, what I fell for you is real. I want us to last a long time. Sure we’ve just met really, but you’ve grown on me, I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on.” Hermione tutted. “No really, you want to know how I feel? Because really I’ll tell you, but just this once, I’m normally not a mushy person. I’m not used to this but I’ll try. Soul expression in 5,4,3,2...” Draco counted down as he felt his stomach whirl and his throat tingling and it wasn’t that nice when he’d just finished eating. 

 

Suddenly Draco pulled Hermione up from the sofa and started dancing a salsa with her. “ _ What happens if my head stays in my head, but what if it won’t? What if you knew what I was thinking? Would it make you like wow?!” _ He sang as he span her out, and then pulled her back in.  _ “I don’t wanna risk putting my foot in it, so I keep my mouth closed! _ ” He sang as he dipped her dropping her back onto the couch and the pulling Blaise into a cancan on the sofa. “ _ Gunna button my lips, so the truth don’t slip! Gunna peep out what I really wanna shout!” _ he yelled as jumped onto the coffee table kicking their plates onto the floor. “ _ Woops, did I say it out loud? Did you find out?” _ He covered his hand pretending to go shy.  _ “I wanna have your babies, get serious like crazy! I wanna have your babies, see them springing up like daisies! Yeh!” _ Draco grinned as he jumped off the table and then sat on it. 

 

_ “Some of my feelings keep escaping so I make it a joke,”  _ He laughed breaking the song for a second. “ _ And I try to please you, so my heart don’t get broke!” _ Hermione cut him off by pulling him off the table and into their second kiss, it was different to the first one, a bit more comfortable. Hermione tried to tell him all the things that she just couldn’t tell him in it. Like how he had just made her feel, so secure and loved. It was crazy that another person could make you feel like that. But she didn’t care. And at that moment, she accepted she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Draco kissed her on the cheek as he pulled away slowly only to pull her into a tight hug and pick her up holding her close as possible. He never wanted to let go!

 

 

 

 

Hermione and Harry left the Slytherin common room at half past seven just before people started to come back from dinner, explaining to Blaise and Draco that they had to go get the expression antidotes. Draco and Blaise were left lying on their beds with huge smiles on their faces.

“I understand why Pansy was a bit funny with it, after all, he’s Saint Potter,” Draco said, it was only him and Blaise who were in there, normally Theodore was back by time now but he obviously had other arrangements tonight.

“Oh, believe me, he’s no saint, he’s quite the opposite actually, did he look like a saint today when he was--”

  
“Do not finish that sentence, my mind’s already been filled with filth by those rumours. I don’t need any more there,” Draco said sternly, meaning every word he said. Predictably, Blaise chuckled.

“Hey, before you interrupted my stream of thought Dray, I was just about to say, you’re singing a lot less than you usually do. Do you think it’s because you’re starting to fall for her?” Draco smiled staring up at the bed canopy. 

“Most likely, it’s so strange to think, I have a girlfriend. Hermione Granger is my girlfriend.”

“Are you disappointed it’s her?”

“Not at all, I’m very pleased actually, I think she’s perfect.”

“She is very pretty, yes,” Blaise agreed. It was nice to be able to talk openly about relationships with his best mate. He had got so sick of hiding everything and to have Draco’s approval was a blessing.

Silence.

“Hey, Dray?”

“Yes, Blaise?”

“What are we going to do about our marriages?”

“We’ll see when the time comes.”

Silence.

“Hey, Dray?”

“Yes, Blaise?”

“Do you ever think Harry would marry me?”

“I don’t know Blaise. Why don’t you ask him?”

“I wouldn’t know how…”

“Draco!” 

“Blaise!” 

Two different voices yelled simultaneously before the bedroom door was slammed open. Both boys sat up in bed frightened to death.

“What!” They yelled as a very flustered looking Hermione and Harry burst through the doors.

“It’s Snape!” Harry said. “He’s gone missing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My Love" is a song by American singer–songwriter Justin Timberlake from his second studio album, FutureSex/LoveSounds (2006). "I Think We're Alone Now" is a song written by Ritchie Cordell. Tommy James & the Shondells, Tiffany, The Rubinoos and Girls Aloud have all covered this song. "I Wanna Have Your Babies" is a pop song written by Natasha Bedingfield, Steve Kipner, Andrew Frampton and Wayne Wilkins.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	16. Any other world

 

 

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Amanda_Colin/media/16_zpslyvhxd9s.png.html)

 

 

Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Harry were running into the Great Hall from the common room. As soon as Harry and Hermione had burst into the dormitory, a magnified voice belonging to Dumbledore declared that everyone had to report to the Great Hall immediately. When they got there they were surprised to find their names hovering over their usual seats in a silver glowing script, so the four split off and sat with their houses instead of with each other. That would be way too suspicious anyway.

 

Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron who was really confused by the look of it. The hall was full of chatter from the students, wondering why they had been summoned all of a sudden. Soon the older students started to notice Snape wasn’t at the heads table.

 

“Guys, do you have any idea what’s going on?” Ron asked, looking flabbergasted. They had all just left the hall as dinner had just finished, why were they being called back? It was not even fifteen minutes later. Harry held up a hand silencing him and Hermione gave him a look clearly to say ‘shut up!’.  Ron looked offended for a second and then focused his attention onto the teachers table. He was just about to complain about Snape not being there but obviously, Hermione had seen it coming and smacked on the side of his head before he had a chance to speak. She then put her finger to her lips and ‘shh’ed.

 

As the last of the students arrived, the silver of the last name disappeared, and Dumbledore took note that everyone else was here. He stood up, addressing his students.

 

“It has come to my attention that Professor Snape is not on Hogwarts grounds, without informing anyone prior to his obviously hurried departure, it is clear it was not voluntary. Has by any chance Professor Snape contacted anyone in this room before dinner today? That is when it seemed he disappeared,” Professor Dumbledore announced, looking at blank faces, not that many people looked affected by the Professor's disappearance. 

 

“Very well then, all report to your dormitories, anyone out of bed will have detention with Mr. Filch.” He knew he was being harsh, especially as Filch looked rather happy, Mrs. Norris purring at his feet. “But could the following people go to my office immediately, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Crabbe, Miss Granger and Mr. Goyle.  Mr Potter could you go and get the ‘map’  please. Thank you.” He walked away out of the back door leaving the student to file out.

 

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry about to ask questions but they both just brushed him off. “We’ll explain later, Ron,” Hermione said dismissing his inquiry and craning her neck over the students trying to spot Draco and his friends. 

 

“I’ll be back in a minute, guys, just getting the map.”

 

“What does Dumbledore need the map for?” Ron asked and Hermione almost banged her head on the table at his stupidity.

 

“Harry, don’t go on your own!!” Hermione gasped, grabbed his sleeve hurriedly and waved her hand in the air at the direction she could see platinum blonde hair. In less than twenty seconds they were surrounded by Slytherins. Hermione let go of Harry.

 

“Blaise, go with Harry to get the map, can’t have Harry Potter wandering around on his own.” Blaise didn’t argue he just followed Harry out the room, wand in his left hand preparing to defend his boyfriend. 

 

Ron and Hermione stood awkwardly staring at the Slytherins in front of them; they had kind of formed a ‘V’ defence structure, Draco standing at the front. “We best get going, come on.” He walked off leading the way to Dumbledore’s office, everyone in silence until they reached the statue.

 

“What’s the password?” Ron said looking around at everyone. Hermione shrugged, she didn’t know.

 

“Mars Bar,” Draco said from beside her smirking and watching everyone file up. “We we’re all just here earlier, how could you not remember, that memory of yours failing, honey?” Draco asked innocently as they walked up the steps behind everyone. The tone was slightly tormenting but she could tell he was only playing. She blushed as he slyly held her hand up the stairs. Hermione was sure she was going to cardiac arrest when he had called her ‘honey’.

 

As they arrived in the office they found that seven chairs were surrounding Dumbledore’s desk in a circle, the desk had been cleared and there was a pot of tea and several cups there. And of course, lemon drops. They all sat down waiting in silence for Dumbledore and for Harry and Blaise to return with the map.

 

Soon, Ron noticed that Hermione was sitting really close to Draco and he was sure he was holding her hand. He stood up and leaned over the table and he was right.

 

“Hermione! Don’t hold that ferret's hand?!” he yelled, arms flying madly, pointing at Draco. Draco didn’t like to be pointed at.

 

“Problem, Weasley?” Draco snared, spitting the word ‘Weasley’ like poison. He stood up to his full height of 6 foot 2 inches, a little smaller than Ron but he was still intimidating with the full Malfoy sneer in place. Hermione ignored the fact she felt all tingly being on the protected side of that smirk. She pulled him down by his sleeve and he fell back into his chair glaring at her then folding his arms in a mood.

 

“Ron, Draco. Don’t fight!” 

 

“Hermione! What’s got into you?”

 

“You know what’s got into me, now leave it!” Hermione glared at him across the table, holding onto the edges so hard her knuckles were white.

 

“Hermione, cats out the bag! Pansy, I’m seeing Granger, Crabbe and Goyle that means Hermione’s my girlfriend, Weasley, that means she’s not yours and won’t ever be! Okay? I’m glad we cleared that up!” Everyone in the room looked shocked apart from Ron who looked completely fucked off.

 

“Well, I don’t like him,” Ron said childishly.

 

“Good, I don’t want you to like me, your name's not worth shit on my shoe!”

 

“Draco!” Hermione yelled, smacking the side of his head hard. He winced and shut up.

 

“Well… I hate you.” Ron muttered his expression a permanent frown. “Even if she loves you, I hate you.” 

 

Draco smirked and leaned across the table _. “Love me or hate me, it’s still an obsession, love me or hate me? That is the question, if you love me then, thank you.” _ he winked at Hermione then turned back to Ron.  _ “And if you hate me then… fuck you.” _   Ron turned bright red even to the tips of his ears.

 

“How creative,” Pansy muttered back, she had come around from shock now, Crabbe and Goyle were still processing the equation of Hermione Granger + Draco Malfoy = Girlfriend + Boyfriend. “Draco, now answer me this, what the FUCK do you see in that Mudblood?” Pansy was over the shock but not the anger.

 

“Pansy, really, don’t ask me things like that it’s personal.”

 

Tingle.

 

Swirl.

 

“PANSY YOU BITCH YOU JUST ACTIVATED AN EXPRES _ … She ain't got no money, her clothes are kinda funny, her hair is kinda wild and free, Oh, but love grows where Hermione goes! And nobody knows like me!” _   Pansy smacked her head with her hand, great… now to try and snap him out of it.

 

“Earth calling, Draco!” Pansy yelled frustrated, Ron looked like he was just about to eat Draco alive.

  
_ “She never talks lazy, and people say she’s crazy, and her life's a mystery! Oh, but Love grows where Hermione goes! And nobody knows like me!” _ _  
_

 

“Oi, Dray!” Goyle clicked his fingers in front of his face but Draco seemed to have zoned out with a loving expression on his face, giving him the appearance of a love sick teenager. 

 

_ “There's something about her hand holding mine, it’s a feeling that's fine, And I just gotta say, she’s really good at magical spells, and it's working so well that I can't get away _ !” He sighed love sick.

 

“Finally, he shut up,” Pansy muttered darkly.

  
  
_“I'm a lucky fella, and I've just got to tell her--”_

 

“That’s it! I’M GUNNA KILL HIM!”

 

“Weasley, don’t you dare!” Pansy seethed at him. Hermione though it was nice Pansy was defending her friend even though she didn’t agree with what he was going. “Because I wanna do it!” ...Or not. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron and Pansy started fighting in the corner. 

 

_ “That I love her endlessly, because Love grows- _ ” Draco was cut off when Hermione grabbed him by the tie and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Ron and Pansy looked as if they were going to throw up as Hermione and Draco made out the other side of the table.   
  


“Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, although a lovely expression of feeling, that is not appropriate,” Dumbledore said as he walked in followed by Harry and Blaise who closed the oak door behind them. Dumbledore waved his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room.

 

“Okay, is everyone comfortable? Help yourself to refreshments.” 

 

He looked around at everyone, trying to smile at the seven students but seeing their grim faces there was no point pretending. “Okay, to the point then yes? Professor Snape is missing and I really have no idea where he might have gone. But I do suspect, there had been a breach of security, Severus would never leave without informing anyone of anything.” Draco and Pansy nodded knowing Snape very well. 

 

“So I called you here to ask for a second opinion.” Pansy looked shocked at this and almost choked on the tea she had just poured.

 

“I was just in Severus’s quarters, all his belongings are there, including his wand, which I have now, and there was no sign of a struggle or anything like that. But I do believe he was taken because of these soul expressions. Miss Granger and Mr Potter were both supposed to be cured today after dinner and that was when Severus went missing, along with any traces of the cure.”

 

“Harry had an expression?” Ron spoke calmly now, more curious and confused than anything else.

 

“Apparently, it was caring.” Draco snickered. Typical Potter.

 

“Yes, but now we’ve got the matter of a Malfoy, the smartest witch in the school and Harry Potter in soul expressions, I believe someone from the outside cast the expression to make weaknesses on the most valuable students,” Dumbledore thought out loud. Blaise looked guiltily and Pansy glared at him, daring him to tell. He took a deep breath.

 

“It was me.”

 

“Sorry? Mr Zabini?”

 

“I put the expression on Draco so he could fall in love and wouldn’t turn out like his father I didn’t know it would reflect.” Dumbledore put his cup down and massaged his temples thinking. “Very well.” He wasn’t heard though because Harry had stood up and started yelling at Blaise.

 

“IT WAS YOU! OH MY GOD, YOU ARSE! I WAS WALKING AROUND PRACTICALLY SUICIDAL THINKING IT WAS ME AND I’D BEEN POSSESSED BY VOLDEMORT OR SOMETHING AND IT WAS YOU PLAYING MATCHMAKER!!” Harry yelled at his shocked boyfriend.

 

“Mr Zabini, ignore him, it’s the potion talking.” But Blaise didn’t ignore him he let the words sink in then he burst out crying. Harry seeing what he had done started to panic.

 

“Oh, Blaise, no don’t cry!” But Blaise continued to cry into his hands. Harry looked panicked. 

 

“See what I mean about the crying thing, he NEVER used to be like that, bet he’s got an expression too,” Draco whispered to Hermione before turning to Harry. “Potter move, swap seats with me.” 

 

“WHAT NO! Blaise, I love you, I’m sorry don’t cry!” Harry said flapping his hands about not knowing what to do. Ron sat staring turning slightly green as his brain slowly worked out what was going on.

 

“Potter, move by Hermione, NOW!” Draco said standing up and walking around the table then pulling Harry out the way forcefully as he sat in his place and hugged Blaise who started crying into his shoulder and whispering in his ear. Draco rubbed his back understandingly. 

 

Ron glared daggers at Harry, Hermione and Harry looked jealous, Pansy looked pissed off in the Gryffindor direction, Crabbe and Goyle looked confused and Dumbledore ate a lemon drop.

 

“Harry, are you sleeping with that Slytherin?!” Ron hissed under his breath even though it was clear everyone could hear him.

 

“Yes, he is, actually.” Pansy declared.

 

“Draco, are you sure you and Blaise don’t have--”

 

“GOYLE, WE DON’T HAVE SEX!” Now that got Hermione and Harry annoyed and they stood up abruptly and started yelling, Blaise cried harder and Draco whipped out his wand at Ron who called Blaise disgusting. Harry also defending his boyfriend beat Draco to any injuries as he punched Ron in the jaw, Hermione screamed, Pansy laughed, Goyle kicked him and Dumbledore sang. Yes that right, he sang, quietly at first then gradually louder, still at in his chair sipping his tea.

 

“Oh happy days, oh happy days, when Jesus washed, oh when Jesus washed, he washed his sins away. Oh happy days! OH HAPPY DAYS!!” Everyone stopped one by one and looked at the old man as if he was mad. “Now, have you all finished hurting your friends yet?” Everyone looked guiltily around and sat back down. “We were talking about Severus, you know? That potions master! The one’s that missing! I’m disappointed in you! I thought I told you seven to look after each other.” A mumble of ‘sorry’ could be heard from around the room. 

 

“Now as we were discussing, where were we?”

 

“The potion Blaise made.”

 

“Oh yes, well seems Mr Zabini made the potion and spell then it seems I was wrong, but does everyone agree the Professor could have been taken because of that?” Everyone nodded.

 

“Well, first things first,” Harry said standing up and pulling the map out of the back of his trousers and handing it to Dumbledore.

 

“Oh yes, had forgotten, memories not what it used to be.”

 

“What’s that?” said one of the Slytherin boys.

 

“This is by no means to be repeated to anyone,” Dumbledore said staring pointedly at each Slytherin in turn. “This is the Marauders map and belongs to Mr Potter here, it is, simply speaking; a map of Hogwarts, a very useful map. Would you like to do the honours, Harry?” Harry and Dumbledore opened the map together, it almost filled the whole table and people had to pick up cups and put them on top of it. Harry whipped out his wand and Blaise and Draco looked alarmed for a second but it disappeared as soon as they watched him tap the map.

 

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” A huge smile broke out on Blaise and Draco’s faces as they watched tiny lines form into words and everyone leant in and read.

 

_ ‘Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present: The Marauders Map.’ _

 

_ ‘Mr Moony would like to say there had been strange occurrences.’ _

 

_ ‘Mr Padfoot would like to agree with Moony.’ _

 

_ ‘Mr Prongs would like to inform you a certain Snivelling Slytherin was suspicious.’ _

 

“Snivelling Slytherin?”

 

“Harry? Since when does the map so this?” Hermione asked shocked.

 

“I put a progress spell on it, it tells me anything that shouldn’t be able to happen in Hogwarts like if someone had apparated, or people going into the wrong houses, or people going off grounds, thought it would be helpful.”

 

“Yeah, but ‘Snivelling Slytherin’?” Pansy asked.

 

“Snape, they used to call him Snivellus.”

 

“Who?” Draco asked pushing the matter; this thing had to be made by geniuses. 

 

“My dad, Sirius black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.” Draco took it back. Great! Voldemort’s right-hand man, a werewolf, a murderer and a dead guy. What a lovely bunch of people! And he still wasn’t sure why they had called it a map, though, all it did was speak. Kind of.

 

“Harry read!” Hermione hissed as more writing appeared. They gathered around again, Dumbledore reading upside down.

 

_ ‘Mr Wormtail would like to put in account of 3 unknown people arriving into the building.’ _

 

_ ‘Moony agrees it’s very strange indeed’ _

 

_ ‘Because then: SEVERUS ACAYON SNAPE, POTIONS MASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, SLYTHERIN HEAD OF HOUSE, ORDER OF MERLIN 3 _ _ RD _ _ CLASS’ disappeared off the premises when walking to the hospital wing.’ _

 

_ ‘Mr Prongs would like to remind you this is Snivillus.’  _

 

The writing disappeared and then suddenly Draco understood why it was a map, and some map it was! It had the entire castle on there, secret passage ways, passwords, and even people were marked. He watched the Slytherins walking around in the common room, and stared at Theodore, who was in the dormitory as usual.

 

“Poor Professor Snape! Who would do that?” Hermione asked shocked leaning against Harry who put an arm around her.

_ “In any other world you could tell the difference and let it all unfurl into broken remnants. Smile like you mean it and let yourself let go. ‘Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man _ _  
_ _ Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in. Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart. Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in. To the world you thought you lived in.” _

 

“Although highly endearing Mr Malfoy we don’t have time, I’m sure you're referring to Voldemort.” Harry was surprised to see no-one wince as Dumbledore said this.

 

“That’s the one, couldn’t get my words out,” Draco said.

 

“Well, that is certainly a huge possibility. Oh hang on; Mr Puse is out of bed. Mr Weasley fire call Professor McGonagall and inform her that Mr Puse is on the fourth-floor corridor heading for the Ravenclaw common room.” Ron nodded and stood up.

 

“Why is he out of bed? He knows someone's went missing, is he mad? He could be seriously hurt!” Hermione fumed.

 

“Hermione, calm down,” Draco whispered across the table looking her straight in the eyes.  She instantly felt soothed.

 

“So, questions still open. One, where is Snape? Two, how did he get out? Three, who were those three people? It’s obvious who he was taken by isn’t it?” Pansy said, starting to get into it, it had finally clicked that Professor Snape had been kidnapped and there was no point sitting and moping about it, something needed to be done. Ron shrugged as he sat back down next to her. 

 

“She’s gone to get him now.” Dumbledore nodded and continued watching his students, he didn’t want to lose any of them, and he’d never forgive himself.

 

Harry nodded agreeing with what Pansy had said a moment ago. “Another question standing, though, why does he need me and Hermione to be weak? Whoever stole the potion would know Draco can’t be cured till he fell in love with Hermione, well hopefully they don’t know it’s Hermione…”

 

“We know what you mean Harry,” Blaise said standing up and walking around the table and then sitting on Harry’s lap and hugging him, Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise’s waist, Hermione took this as her chance to sit back next to Draco.

 

She went to sit in the chair but he pulled her on his lap, she smiled buried her head into his shoulder.

 

“Why is it important that me and Harry are weak?” she said into his cloak.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” came Draco’s voice from beside her. “You are the golden team, you fight evil, it’s what you do, if you’re likely to start writing all over the walls in an attack on Hogwarts then you can’t help defend, especially Potter. If Potter’s defenceless, the light side might as well surrender right here and now.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“What about you Weasley?” Draco said darkly, a hint of disgust in his voice, he could adjust to Potter and definitely to Hermione, but he would never like a Weasley. 

 

“Why haven’t I got a soul expression then, I’m part of their little hero thing.”

 

“Dunno, it was an accident who got expressions remember.”

 

“Well they're taking advantage of what they know,” Goyle said still staring at the map.

 

“And,” said Crabbe. “There’s a traitor among us.” That got everyone’s attention. Dumbledore looked up.

 

“The only people who know about the expressions are you eight, myself, Professor Snape, and Minerva.”

 

“And Arazona.” Draco thought out loud, stroking his fingers over Hermione hands that were held within his own.

 

“Who?” Ron spat rudely.

 

“Snape’s wife.”

 

  
“Snape has a wife?”

 

“He is human you know!” Pansy said elbowing Ron. He mumbled something that sounded strangely like: ‘Who would want to marry grease?’ This time, Blaise elbowed him. Dumbledore stared at Ron over his half-moon spectacles and he immediately stopped moaning. “Has anyone told anyone else?!” Pansy continued, she looked so tired and mad at everything. Everyone shook their head no.

 

“Well, there is certainly a traitor at Hogwarts and they are not in this room. You eight have to protect each other, do not fight, you need each other more than ever.” They all nodding understanding, they were reluctant but they knew it was true.

 

“Well, I would say that’s enough excitement for tonight, I’m going to give you all a dormitory to stay in together, I don’t think anyone with a soul expression is safe right now.” Dumbledore skimmed the map with his finger then stopped above a room in a tower in the west wing of Hogwarts on the sixth floor. “Ah, Cronan Tower. I think this dorm here will be sufficient. Passwords on the map, change it when you get there, I don’t want to see you until breakfast unless of an emergency. Goodnight children.”

 

“What, is that it?” Harry said shocked. “What do we do about Snape?”

 

“We will discuss this further in the morning I will arrange to have your things moved to you new tower, I hope you will continue to look for people with soul expressions.” Everyone was too tired to argue. Well, or so Dumbledore thought. He folded up the map, handed it to Harry and bid them all goodnight.

 

 

On the way back, everyone agreed to make a truce, after all, Hermione and Draco were already together and Blaise and Harry, it was just Pansy and Ron that needed to make amends with everyone. And thankfully, they all agreed.

 

When they got there, it was a huge portrait guarding the tower, it was a painting of the Hogwarts badge, the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor animals all lounging in the giant crest. The lion was asleep with the snake on top of its head, the badger was on its back snoozing and in the curve of the Ravenclaw crest, and the Raven was perched on top of the crest. And underneath the it was a baby dragon who was sleeping with fire shooting out of its mouth now and then. 

 

Hermione looked and Draco and smiled. “Can I call you Dragon?”

 

“What, no?!” Draco said looking alarmed.

 

“Why? That’s your name isn’t it?” She smirked; he must stop doing that around her.

 

“Yeah, but…” he protested.

 

“Please?” Oh… my… god… Hermione Granger was giving him puppy dog eyes, he was turning into goo on the floor she was making his knees so weak, he was sure of it.

 

“Moving on swiftly before I am sick, what’s the password, Harry?” Predictably, this was Ron.

 

“Never tickle a sleeping Dragon.” Everyone looked strange at Harry as the portrait opened.

 

“What should we change it too?” Goyle yawned.

  
“Let’s keep it!” Pansy piped up.

 

“We can’t, it’s too obvious!” Hermione stated, did they want themselves to get murdered in their sleep?

 

“How is that obvious?” Ron argued siding with Pansy and not realising it.

 

“It’s the school motto!” Hermione said through gritted teeth, was everyone here challenged when it came to knowing things?

  
“No, it isn’t!” Crabbe was confusing himself.

 

“Yes it is, doesn’t anyone speak Latin?!” Hermione asked as if it was the simplest language in the world. “Draco Dormains nunquam titillandus is the school motto and it means never tickle a sleeping dragon.”

 

“I always knew Dumbledore was mad,” Pansy said, walking into the room.

 

“He’s not mad he’s the greatest wi--” Harry started to argue.

 

“Wizard ever, we know!” Draco finished following Pansy.

 

“Password people? What about… Slytherdor,” Goyle suggested, shrugging.

 

“Now that’s cool,” Hermione said.

 

“Okay deal, Granger change it,” Pansy yelled from in the room. Everyone walked into the tower as Hermione finished changing it and closed the portrait from behind her.

 

As Hermione looked around she was surprised, it was a huge room, with beds lining one wall, a fireplace, several desks, couches and huge tapestries of the houses were on the walls. A huge window was behind the eight beds; that would be annoying in the morning as the Slytherins wasn't used to light. There was also a door on the right wall, obviously a bathroom.

 

Everyone looked at the trunks at the bottom of the beds, finding their own. They all yawned while grabbing pyjamas to get changed into as they cued for the bathroom, Draco complaining about what the morning would be like.

 

Everyone was in bed half an hour later, but no-one was asleep.

 

“Erm, guys?” Pansy whispered. “Anyone awake?”

 

“Yeah,” came seven voices. She smiled. She sat up, looking at the figures of everyone.  “Hey Blaise, where are you?” The bed next to hers was empty.

 

“He’s with me,” Harry whispered. Hermione shot up in bed.

 

“Rule number one, no sex, everyone agree?” There was a sharp round of ‘yes!’ Hermione laid back down feeling a little better.

 

“Well if you’re in with Harry, I’m in with Goyle!” With that, Pansy climbed out of bed and got in with her friend.

 

“Pansy!”

 

“What!?”

 

“You can’t sleep there!”

 

“Why not? We’re friends, friends share beds.”

 

“But…”

 

“But, what?”

 

“Oh, I give up.”

 

“I’m with Hermione!” Draco jumped out of bed and ran to her bed. 

 

“I’m having Malfoy’s bed, it’s bigger!” After everyone shifted around everything went quiet for a while until Crabbe climbed out of bed, pushed his against the empty one next to him and then fused them together making a double bed, he then laid down spread out diagonally.

 

“Hmm, that’s nice.” Everyone laughed.

 

Silence.

 

“So, what should we do about Severus, we can’t leave him!” Draco whispered, his breath tickled Hermione neck and she shivered, they were spooned in her bed and she felt so comfortable, she just hoped things weren’t going to move too fast. Then she almost smacked herself, of course, they wouldn’t she realised as she felt his ring, Harry said Blaise had took his off, Draco hadn’t.

 

“What are we supposed to do? We don’t know where he is!” came Harry’s voice from somewhere in the dark.

 

“Of course we do, there’s only three places he can be!” Draco argued.   
  


“Why didn’t you say earlier?” Hermione felt like slapping him, he shouldn’t hold back information!

 

“Well, I’m gonna go and get him tomorrow I can’t leave him there.”

  
“Where?” Pansy hissed. “You’re not telling us from where!” Hermione realised what he meant.

 

“Well, there only are three places he can be: his house, Malfoy Manor--” Draco explained.

 

“And Riddle Manor.” Harry finished, hugging Blaise closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love Me or Hate Me" (produced by Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald) is the sixth single from UK hip-hop artist Lady Sovereign. "Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes)" is a popular song by "one-hit wonder" Edison Lighthouse. “Any other World” is a 2007 hit by Mika.
> 
> Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction is by F.Valconbridge. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
